The Prince and the Slave
by Shinri
Summary: -Part 27 now up- DracoHarry SLASH, RonHermione HET, Character OCC, MPREG Summary: Prince Harry of Gryffindor has been forced to buy a slave. He decides to buy one by the name of Draco. But is this slave more than he seems?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a new fic that I have been working on. I already have 6 parts done and will be posting one part a day. I was originally not going to post this until All for Love was done, but decided to post now so that I can get feedback as I write it. I am still working on All for Love so don't worry about that.   
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Prologue  
  
In a world far away, on a continent in the center of a great ocean there were 5 great kingdoms. One of those kingdoms was the kingdom of Gryffindor. It sat on the border of 3 other great kingdoms, those being the kingdoms of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Though on the other side of Slytherin was one more kingdom. It was a kingdom of darkness and greed. Simply put it was the Dark Kingdom.  
  
A vicious dictator that called himself Lord Voldemort ruled the Dark Kingdom. He ascended the throne 20 years ago after killing off the royal family. The only kingdom on the continent that bordered them, Slytherin, made no move to stop this oppression. Gryffindor while not bordering the lands of the dark lord, followed suite with those of Hufflepuff and raven claw, and condemned the coup, and cut off all trade and relations to the kingdom. The only kingdoms to keep ties with Lord Voldemort were those of Slytherin.  
  
This brought strain on relations between Slytherin and it's counter parts. Many thought that a mighty war would break out between Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom, versus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. But thankfully war was deterred due to the fact that no known alliance existed between Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom. Slytherin was advised that if they were to ally with forces of the Dark Kingdom, Gryffindor would lead all the other kingdoms in an invasion of Slytherin.  
  
After this was announced the kingdom of Slytherin closed all borders with those of the others and a sort of cold war started on the continent. While no official declaration of war was declared minor skirmishes were not an unknown event. Since this event little to no knowledge was learned of Slytherin. What knowledge that did get through was that King Lucius Malfoy produced an heir. He kept the heir in the castle to keep him away from assassins. It was not known if the heir was male or female.  
  
The other kingdoms, Gryffindor included, did not wish a war so only kept a force along the border as a deterrent to keep Slytherin from attacking. The continent was split into two groups many stated as the dark and the light. The light consisting of the kingdoms of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, while the dark consisted of the kingdoms of Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom. While no official alliance was known between Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom they were still labeled in the same group. And so it went for the last 20 years.  
TBC…  
  
Teaser for next part: "HOW DARE YOU NOT BOW DOWN TO THE PRINCE, SLAVE! I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS." 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
The Gryffindor royal carriage rode down the dirt rode that separated the royal castle from the city of Hogsmeade. Prince Harry James Potter rode with his personal advisor Ronald Weasley. Harry was the son of James and Lilly Potter and was the immediate successor to the throne of Gryffindor. His personal advisor, also his best friend, was Ronald Weasley… Ron for short. Ron's mother was the sister of Lily.  
  
Harry looked out the window of his carriage watching the land roll by. He let out a sigh before turning back to Ron. "Ron are you sure about this. I don't feel very comfortable about this."  
  
Ron sighed to himself. He had been having the same argument with Harry since this morning. "Harry come on… everyone owns a slave. "  
  
"I know Ron, but I don't feel comfortable owning another person."  
  
"Harry come on, even your parents think it would be good for you. Show them that you are responsible."  
  
Harry stopped arguing. He knew he was licked. His parents were siding with Ron on this one. They thought that Harry needed someone else beside Ron around him all the time. They figured that if Harry had a personal slave, he wouldn't feel so lonely. It would also make Harry learn some responsibility if he was in charge of someone's health and condition.  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the carriage jerked to a stop. He looked out the carriage again and found that they had finally reached the middle of the city. The guard came to the door and opened it for them. Harry, as customary, was the first to step out of the carriage. He watched as the population that had seen him immediately bowed. Ron walked out after him. Harry waved his hand at the citizens letting them know to continue on with there business.   
  
He nodded towards Ron and they started to walk towards the auction block. The slave auction block was located in the center of Hogsmeade. It consisted of a large wooden stage for slaves to be brought on and was surrounded by benches were the bidders sat. Harry himself did not believe in slavery. He had made it a point to try and get rid of when he became king. But, until then there wasn't much he could do.  
  
They finally arrived at the auction and Ron got himself and Harry a seat in the middle of the front row. The head slave auctioneer walked out to address the crowd. His gaze immediately went to Harry. He raised his hand to quiet the crowd. "Good afternoon lady's and gentleman. We have brought a great batch of slaves for you to bid on today. But I also see that our great prince Harry Potter is among us today in the front row."  
  
Everyone who was behind him stood up to try and get a better look. The slave auctioneer quieted the crowd. "I have decided to let the prince come up and pick a slave for free." The crowd went wild. Though to Ron and Harry it was no shock. By giving the prince a free slave he would be seen as a very good businessman. It would be great publicity and will most likely bring the man more money in the end. But what the hell. Ron looked at Harry for a moment before nodding his head.  
  
He then stood with Harry and walked up on the stage. The slave auctioneer, after telling the crowd that they will continue after the prince chose, returned to talk to Harry and Ron. He bowed before the prince before speaking. "My name is Alex your highness. I am honored that you would want to get a slave from me."  
  
Ron stepped a little but closer to the man. "The prince is looking for a personal slave. Not much older then himself and not to young. Also, we want the slave to be male."  
  
Alex nodded at Ron. "One moment and I will bring the slaves that fit that category."  
  
Ron and Harry waited for a few minutes before Alex returned with about 12 slaves and had them line up in front of the prince. Each slave wore a loincloth for there clothing and each had a collar around there neck with a loop were a leash could be attached. Behind the slaves were three more slave handlers holding small wooden poles. Most likely to keep the slaves from running.  
  
Alex went back to Ron and Harry and stood facing the slaves. "Bow down to your prince." Harry watched as the slaves bowed and stayed bow. When he looked closer he saw that the slave on the end was not bowing. Raising an eyebrow he turned towards Alex. He could tell by the sweat on the man's face that he was embarrassed by this embarrassment.  
  
Before Alex could say anything Ron was off going down to the slave. He stopped before the slave. Harry walked towards Ron and stood behind him taking a look at the slave. His breath caught when he got his first look at the slave. He had blond hair and silver gray eyes. He was lean… almost feminine. His skin was a ghostly pale. He came up to Harry's chin. The slave's lips were a pinkish red and look soft. He was brought out of his thoughts at Ron's yelling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT BOW DOWN TO THE PRINCE, SLAVE! I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS." Ron's face could go no redder in Harry's opinion. But Harry was wrong. Right after Ron had finished his tirade, the blond slave turned to look at Harry. He hesitated a moment before spitting at the princes feet.  
  
The reaction was immediate. Yells of outrage came from all directions. Ron reached out and slapped the slave in the face causing the slave to fall to the ground. The slave handlers immediately jumped the slave. They proceeded to beat the blond senseless. Once the blond was knocked out they dragged him off the stage towards the holding cells.  
  
Alex immediately turned to the prince begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me, my prince. I will see to it at once that the slave is put down." Ron was nodding right along with him. They were both shocked by the prince's next statement.  
  
"I'll take him."  
  
Ron was shocked and at once tried to dissuade the prince. "Harry no… that slave is to dangerous. Your parents will kill me if you get him. He could kill you in your sleep."  
  
Harry straightened himself to his top height. "I want that slave."  
  
Ron knew he was licked. Against his better judgment he nodded before walking off to talk to the slave auctioneer in private to seal the deal. This left Harry to his thoughts. He really didn't know why he spared the blond. When the blond looked at him before spitting he saw life and fire in the blonds eyes. This slave had not been broken like the others. Harry didn't want a mindless slave. He hoped that in the long run he could be a friend with the slave.  
  
TBC…  
  
Teaser for next chapter: "According to this, the slave hasn't spoken since he was captured. The auctioneers believe that he is mute." 


	3. Part 2

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 2  
  
After Ron had finished talking to Alex he walked back over to Harry. Harry could tell just by looking at Ron that his personal advisor was not happy. But Harry was not to be deterred. He knew deep down that he had made the right choice. Regardless of what Ron or anyone else thought, he was going to keep this slave. He glanced at Ron again and saw that he was still pissed.  
  
"Oh, come on Ron, why are you being like this?"  
  
"Harry, I do not agree with this choice."  
  
Harry was starting to get a little aggravated now. "Well just get over it Ron. I made a decision and that is just how it's going to be."  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "Fine"  
  
Harry let out a sigh, bringing his hands up to message his temples. Ron could be stubborn at times. "Look Ron, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I promise that I will be careful."  
  
Ron uncrossed his arms and looked at Harry. He knew that Harry was not stupid, and could take care of himself. He just worried about him. He also knew that once Harry made up his mind there was no changing it. Might as well support Harry a little. He looked into Harry's eyes before speaking. "Well, come on then. We better get you over there to sign the papers so we can get your new slave back to the castle." He prayed that he would not regret this.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. "Thanks"  
  
After the prince had signed the papers he told them to take the slave to the carriage to wait for them. Him and Ron had a few last things to get. Ron dragged Harry to a slave accessory shop and would not relent until Harry had bought a few leashes. This irked Harry. He did not like the fact of having a person on a leash. But this was one argument he feared he would loose. Ron wanted the slave kept on a leash until he warmed up to his new surroundings. Ron feared that the slave might run and end up killing someone in the castle.  
  
Compromising with Ron, it was decide they would get a few leashes. That away they could get a long one that would allow the slave more space. Each leash had two locks on them. One for the collar and one for where ever they decided to tie the other end up at. After paying they went and had a light lunch. Once done, and figuring that the slave handlers would have had enough time by now to get the slave to the carriage they, started towards it.  
  
Once they arrived at the royal carriage the guard went and opened the door. Harry was appalled by what he saw inside. There was the slave still knocked out lying on the floor in a position that to anyone awake would be totally uncomfortable. Harry stepped into the carriage and took a seat while Ron sat opposite. He then looked down at the slave once they started moving.  
  
Making a decision he reached down and picked up the slave and cradled him in his lap. The slave did not weigh that much. The slaves head rested on Harry's chest and he got an up close look at him. He was very beautiful. Upon closer inspection he noticed a dusting of freckles pasted along the blonds nose and also on his shoulders. He looked so fragile. Harry felt a feeling of protectiveness go through him.  
  
Holding the slave a little tighter he looked up to see what it was Ron was doing. It appeared that Ron was totally ignoring Harry. He had his head into a folder. Harry spoke to break the silence. "What are you reading Ron?"  
  
Ron put the folder down far enough to look at Harry. He took notice of the way Harry was holding the slave, but did not say anything. "It's the slave's chart."  
  
This perked Harry's interest. Now he could learn some information on the blond in his arms. "What's his name?"  
  
Ron looked at the beginning of the forms. "It says here that he is a john doe. They never got a name out of him. They decide to wait and let the new owner name him."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment. He decided that he would worry about names later. He heard a slight groan from his arms but he could tell by the loose posture of the slave that he was still out. He looked back at Ron. "What else is in there?"  
  
Ron skimmed through the material looking for any important parts. "It says here that he was originally captured illegally crossing the border from Slytherin. Damn Harry, you have got a Slytherin in your arms."  
  
Harry looked back down at the blond. He had never met anyone from that kingdom before. "Does it have any information about what he did there?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "According to this, the slave hasn't spoken since he was captured. The auctioneers believe that he is mute."  
  
Harry looked down at the slave with a look of sadness. What a horrible life to live if the slave was indeed mute. He hoped that it was not the case. Maybe the slave was too scared to speak. He looked back at Ron. "Anything else?"  
  
Ron scratched the top of his head. "Nothing much. He was checked out by doctors and found to be in very good shape. His hands show no sign of labor and there were no scars anywhere on his body. Hmm… wait a moment… it says here that he has a tattoo behind his left shoulder."  
  
Harry carefully lifted the blond till there chest met. This way he could see the tattoo. It was the letter M. It had two snakes on it. Their two tails made up the middle of the M and the rest looped around to form the arcs of the M. He could see that Ron was also looking at it. "Ron, do you know what it means?"  
  
"No… They think he may have been a runaway slave. The believed that was the mark of his previous owner."  
  
"I don't know Ron. You said so yourself that he showed no sign of labor. Maybe he wasn't a slave before."  
  
Ron cleared his throat a little and Harry could see that he was turning a little red. "Umm… Harry, there are other types of slaves beside laborers."  
  
Harry was shocked. "You don't mean-"  
  
He was cut off by Ron nodding his head. "He could have been a pleasure slave."  
  
This disgusted Harry. Just thinking of someone taking the person in his arms without consent made him sick. He vowed to himself that as long as the blond was with him nothing like that would ever happen. And he prayed that it never happened before.   
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review. I need reviews to see how it is doing.  
  
Teaser: During the whole time the slave did not wake once. It in fact was starting to worry Harry that he was so unresponsive. 


	4. Part 3

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 3  
  
Harry and Ron made it to the castle within an hour. During the whole time the slave did not wake once. It in fact was starting to worry Harry that he was so unresponsive. Once he got to the castle he stepped out with him still in his arms. "Ron, I am going to take him to my room. Will you please go and get Madam Pomfrey? I want her to take a look at him."  
  
"Very well" Ron walked into the castle and headed to the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey was the resident healer. She took care of the royal family and the residents of the castle. She was a very pushy person, she was even known to tell the king off herself when he didn't take care of himself.  
  
Once Harry saw that Ron had left he headed up the grand staircase towards his chambers. He felt the slave in his arms start to shiver due to the damp air in the castle. He tightened his hold on the blond trying to give him as much warmth as possible from his own body. Once he reached his room he sat the limp body onto a sofa next to his bed. Then he pulled back the blankets on his bed and went back towards him. Once he had him back in his arms he walked towards the bed and placed the slave upon it.  
  
When he had pulled the covers back up to his chin he heard footsteps behind them. He turned to address who be believed was Madam Pomfrey, but it turned out to be someone else. "Father" he acknowledged.  
  
James Potter, the king of Griffindor, stood in front of Harry. "Good afternoon son. I heard that you have purchased a slave. I thought I would stop by to meet him."  
  
Harry looked from his father to the slave in his bed before answering. "Actually father, My slave was hurt in town. I put him in my bed while Ron went to get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Ah" James walked over to Harry's bed and took a look at the young blond in the bed. Once he took in the person's condition he snapped back around to Harry. "What happened to him?"  
  
Harry looked down at his feet for a moment. He knew that his father hated people mistreating slaves. "He was beat by the slave handlers."  
  
James looked once more at the slave. "And what did he due to deserve such a beating?"  
  
Harry looked from the ground to his father. "When they brought the slaves onto the stage for me to pick one he refused to bow." At his fathers raised brow he continued. "When we confronted him the slave looked at me and spit at my feet. The crowd did not like it, as you can imagine."  
  
James let out a laugh. "Sounds like you bought yourself a feisty one, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it was either that or they would have killed him."  
  
The king nodded and was stopped by saying anything else when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. She gave a short bow to the king and prince before rushing off to the person lying in the bed. James turned one last time to Harry saying goodbye as he walked out of the door.  
  
Once he was gone Harry walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was checking on Draco. "Thank you for coming on such notice."  
  
She glanced up a moment before returning her to lift the slave's eyelids to take a look at his pupils. "Your welcome your highness. I would always come when I am needed." She pulled back the covers so she could get a look at the rest of the blond. "Someone sure did a number on him." She reached down and started to remove the loincloth that was the only source of clothing for the slave.  
  
Harry tried to look anywhere but at the blond when this was done. He could feel his face flushing. His eyes betrayed him and his gaze swept over the now naked body of the slave. His breath caught. He was more beautiful then he had originally thought. He couldn't help comparing his size with him. He was a little larger then the slave. Realizing what he just thought only caused him to blush harder.  
  
Madam Pomfrey having checked the front was now ready to check the back. She looked up at the prince and was surprised to see the usual graceful prince beat red. She followed the prince's eyes to her patient. Raising an amused eyebrow she cleared her throat to gain his attention. "I am going to need help turning him over on his stomach. Will you give me a hand?"  
  
Harry nodded. He jumped at the chance to feel that skin beneath his hands. He placed one hand on the shoulder and the other on the small of the back. While she pulled he pushed and in no time they had him lying on his stomach. The blond's skin was soft to the touch. It felt like rose pedals. He stepped back as Madam Pomfrey finished checking his back.   
  
After she finished she went to her bag and took out some ointment. She proceeded to rub the ointment into the bruises that marred the blond's skin. After a few moments she got Harry to help her role him on his back again and she proceeded to rub the ointment onto the front. After a few moments she sat back and looked at the prince.  
  
"The ointment I gave him will need to be rubbed into the bruises ever 4 hours to help them heal. He has a good size bump on the back of the head, which is the reason that he is unconscious. Once he wakes he will most likely be incoherent for about twelve to twenty four hours. Other then that I would just say to let him sleep."  
  
Harry nodded at this. "So he will be alright."  
  
"Yes, was there anything else?"  
  
"No, that should be all. Thank you again Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Your welcome your highness." She gave a quick bow before leaving the room.  
  
Once she had left he walked back over to the blond and took a seat on the bed next to him. He took a moment to just sit there and watch him. The covers were pulled back up to his chin again. Harry looked at the face of the blond. He brought his hand up to push some of the blond locks away from out of the blond's face.  
  
When his hand made contact with the slave's skin he heard a moan. He looked down to the blond. He saw the slave's eyes open a fraction before shutting. Harry went to the corner and poured a glass of water. When he made it back to the bed he helped the blond into a sitting position and placed the glass at his lips. He took a few sips before leaning back down.  
  
Harry could tell by the look in the blond's eyes that he was not coherent. This could be a good chance to get some information from him. He tapped the blond's shoulder to get his attention. "Can you hear me?"  
  
The blond scrunched his face up a little. "Yes, I can't see very good Granger"  
  
That shot the auctioneer's thoughts that the blond was mute. "What's your name?"  
  
"Granger, you know my name idiot. What type of question is that? And what's wrong with your voice?"  
  
Harry wondered for a moment who Granger was. Maybe a sibling or something. He decided not to let the slave know just yet. He was worried he might stop talking if he remembered where he indeed was. As to the fact of his voice not sounding right, he had a plan to that as well. "I just want to make sure you didn't get any memory loss. And my throat is sore."  
  
Then slave nodded. "My name's Draco."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Of course moron."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment. "What's your last name Draco?"  
  
Draco let out a groan. "I'm not playing this game anymore. I don't feel good and I am tired."  
  
"Ok Draco. Get some sleep." Harry watched as Draco laid back and closed his eyes. He was glad to know the blonds name now. Draco… What an interesting name.  
  
TBC…  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Ron looked like he was chocking on a laugh. "How hard could it be? Why don't you take a look in your room right now." 


	5. Part 4

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 4  
  
The prince was walking down the hall with his personal advisor, Ron Weasley. He was catching Ron up on all that happened with Draco. Harry had spent the last 12 hours rubbing the ointment on the blond and making sure everything was all right. "According to Madam Pomfery, he should be waking up any time."  
  
Ron nodded. "Is that so. You did put on his leash right."  
  
"Yes Ron. I put him on a damn leash okay." He was growing aggravated by the fact he had to keep Draco on a leash.  
  
Ron sensing a sore subject quickly changed it. "So your slave has a name huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Draco."  
  
"Hard to believe that he hasn't said a single thing since he was captured."  
  
Harry thought on this. "I agree, it's not something I could do."  
  
Ron snorted. "You couldn't be quiet during a music recital let alone all the time."  
  
Harry made a punch at Ron's arm. "Be serious Ron."  
  
"Fine. So what are you going to do now? If he hasn't talked all this time it only proves my original view. He is stubborn. Are you sure you are going to be able to control him. We can always send him to a slave trainer."  
  
"NO" Harry felt his cheeks turn red at Ron's surprised face. Just the thought of anyone else trying to put there hands on Draco made him feel sick. "I am sure I can manage."  
  
Ron let out a huff. "Yeah right. Well just see about that."  
  
Harry arrived at his door. He looked back at Ron as he was opening the door. "How hard could it be?" He saw Ron's eyes widen. "What?"   
  
Ron looked like he was chocking on a laugh. "How hard could it be? Why don't you take a look in your room right now."  
  
"Why?" Harry turned and looked in his room. "My god."  
  
Ron let out a laugh before patting Harry on the back. "Looks like your slave is awake."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Draco was awake all right. He currently had a sheet wrapped around his waste and had his leash wrapped around one of the bedpost. He was currently tugging on then leash with his hands, trying to get it to snap. Harry knew for a fact that the blond would not be able to snap it. Ron had insisted that they buy the most durable material.  
  
So far Draco had not noticed their presence. Even Ron's laugh was not enough to break thru the noise that he was making right now. Harry backed them both out of the door and shut it. He then turned to Ron. "Ron can you leave me. This is something I need to handle on my own."  
  
Ron look skeptical. "I don't know if that is such a good idea. That slave could hurt you."  
  
"Ron you know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Please."  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine Harry. Call for me if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Ron." With a nod Ron was off down the hallway. Harry slumped against the door and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to get through this? He had one heck of a mess on his hand. Steeling himself he opened the door and stepped thru. The blond was now trying to chew his way thru the leash. Harry cleared his throat to get the slave's attention. With him not banging around he should be able to hear him.  
  
Apparently that was the case. The slave spat out the leash he was chewing on a wrenched himself back. Unfortunately with the leash wrapped around, as it was he didn't get very far. Once he got to the end he was slammed forward. He fell and landed on all fours making choking noises. Harry ran forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Draco slammed his head up to look at Harry. He then pushed the prince with enough force that it sent him on the ground on his arse. After Harry hit the ground Draco scrambled away. He crawled over the bed to the other side. He couldn't go far since the leash was wrapped around the post on the other side.  
  
Harry was caught off guard when Draco pushed him to the ground. He watched as the blond scrambled over the bed to the other side. He picked himself up from the floor and stood. He could tell just by looking at Draco's face that he was terrified. He needed to find a way to calm him down before he aggravated his wounds anymore. Harry put both of his hands in the air in a gesture to show he meant no harm.  
  
He waited till he caught his eyes with those of Draco. "I'm not going to hurt you." Harry stepped forward till his knees were resting against the bed opposite from the blond. "My name is Harry. I promise that no one here will hurt you." This didn't seem to be working. The slave was way to tense. If Harry didn't calm him down he was going to hyperventilate. "Your names Draco, right."  
  
This caught the blond's attention. He stiffened and looked at Harry closely. He was deciding weather or not to answer. He had to find out how he knew his name though. "Yes. How do you know though?"  
  
Harry smiled. That was the first step. Getting the blond to talk. He had to suppress a shiver when Draco spoke though. His voice was as beautiful as his body. "I was the one who took care of your injury's." He motioned towards Draco's bruises. Draco took a quick look at his body, as if he hadn't noticed them. He also noticed Harry's gaze looking at his body as well.  
  
He flushed with rage. "I won't let you fuck me."  
  
Harry chocked on his breath. "Wh-What."  
  
Draco let out a small growl. "You heard me you four eyed perverted fuck face."  
  
Harry tried to pick his jaw off the ground. No one had spoken like that to him before. Thank god Ron was not here. But where did the blond get the thought that Harry was going to fuck him. "I'm not going to do that to you."  
  
Draco looked at him with skepticism. "Right. Am I to believe that when I woke up naked and leashed to a bed?"  
  
Harry flushed red. He could see how that could be taken wrong. "I… umm… You got this all wrong Draco."  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so."  
  
Harry was still red. "Yeah that's so. You were naked so our nurse could check you out. I mean so she could check your injuries. Yeah... that's it."  
  
Draco felt all of the feelings of fear leave him. He even had to suppress a smile when he saw Harry stumbling over his words. He reached down and lifted the leash. "And this?"  
  
Harry looked at the ground. "That wasn't my decision. I have to keep you on a leash until you are warmed up to your new surroundings."  
  
Draco tugged the leash a little. His eyes sparked. "Is that so. Well if I am going to be chained like an animal, then I will start acting like one. And animals don't talk."  
  
Harry felt what ground he had made slip from him as Draco walked over and sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. Harry didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there for a moment watching Draco. Then he thought what it would be like if he was chained on a leash. Then a thought struck him. He quickly left the room. Maybe… Just maybe he might have though up a solution to this problem. All he had to do was go talk to his dad.  
  
TBC…  
  
Teaser: On his way back up to his room he saw that the guards had already taken station in the hallway outside of his room. He noticed that one of them was private Peter Pettigrew. 


	6. Part 5

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 5  
  
Harry was on his way to find his father. He had already checked the throne room and did not see his father there. He was now on the way to the library to see if maybe his dad was in there. When he reached the library he nodded towards the librarian that bowed to him. He did indeed find his father there. He was setting at one of the tables towards the back. He looked up at Harry as he approached.  
  
"Ah son, how are you today?"  
  
Harry took a seat across from his father. "I'm fine father."  
  
James looked at his son and could tell that there was something else. He placed the book down on the table. "Harry, is there something wrong?"  
  
Harry looked at his father. "Well, you could say that. Father I wanted to ask you something."  
  
James sat back in the chair. Harry rarely asked him personally for anything. "Go on."  
  
"You see it's about Draco."  
  
"Draco?" James looked at Harry with confusion. Who was Draco?  
  
Harry had forgot that his dad didn't know the slaves name yet. "Draco is the name of my slave dad." At his dad's nod he continued. "Anyway, as you know Ron wants Draco kept on a leash. I really don't like this idea. I know that he has to be restricted for awhile to make sure he doesn't cause harm to others, but I think I might have a solution."  
  
James was listing intently to his son. Harry rarely showed such enthusiasm in his ideas. "What do you propose?"  
  
Harry rung his hands. "Will I was wondering if maybe you could post a few guards in the hallway outside of my room so that I can let him off the leash while he is in my room." He prayed that his father would say yes.  
  
James sat and thought on this for a moment. He knew his son's thought on slavery. He had the same, but with so much of the population for it, it wasn't something that he could repel at this time, even if he was king. He had wanted Harry to get a slave to teach him responsibility. He couldn't very well say no to Harry now even if he wanted to. After all if Harry were wrong he would need to learn from his mistakes himself. "Very well Harry, you may instruct the captain to assign two guards to your hall way. Let the slave know that he is not to pass them without you with him for the time being."  
  
Harry let out a big smile and ran over to his father and gave him a hug. "Thanks father." He didn't wait for a response. He bolted out of the library on his way to the barracks that was outside the main castle on the grounds. He approached the captain's door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a tall muscular man in his thirties. He had dark hair and brown eyes. "Captain Franks, I need you to assign some troops in the hall way outside of my room."  
  
The captain bowed to Harry. "Of course your highness. May I ask as to the reason?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes you may. I have recently purchased a new slave. I am restricting him to my quarters for the time being and need guards posted to make sure that he does not leave the room."  
  
"Of course your highness. And if he shall what action would you like my men to take?"  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment. He knew some of the punishments for runaways. He didn't want anyone else touching Draco. "If he is caught outside of my room he is to be escorted back. Under no circumstances is he to be harmed. I will deal with anything personally. Is that understood captain?"  
  
The captain bowed. "Of course your highness. I will have two troops sent up immediately, and will set up a schedule to have at least two troops there at all times."  
  
Harry nodded. "Very well captain. I will take my leave of you then." Harry walked back to the castle. He had two stops to make yet. He raced off to the royal tailor. His next step was to get her up to his room as soon as possible to get Draco's measurements. He knocked on the door before entering. "Madam Rose are you here?" He was looking for the royal seamstress.   
  
"I'm right here your highness. What can I do for you?" Harry turned to his left as he saw Madam Rose entering the room from the door to the left.  
  
"Madam Rose, I have a new slave."  
  
"So I have heard."  
  
This confused Harry. "How did you find out?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Ron was down here a little while ago going on how you bought a slave, and he didn't agree with your decision. He said a few other choice words but it is not my place to repeat them."  
  
Harry shook his head. Ron and his antics. "Ah, well anyway I need new cloths for my slave. Can you come up as soon as possible to take his measurements?"  
  
"Of course your highness. I shall be up within the hour."  
  
"Thank you Madam Rose." Harry exited the room and ran towards his last stop. Since Draco had been out for a while and was in a slave cell before that he figured he might be hungry. He quickly ran to the kitchen to get Draco some food. He asked that a meal for two be brought to his room in an hour. With everything now settled he started back towards his room. He just hoped that Draco would accept this as a peace offering. He didn't want someone who had no will, and he also didn't want someone who was always miserable.  
  
On his way back up to his room he saw that the guards had already taken station in the hallway outside of his room. He noticed that one of them was private Peter Pettigrew. Personally Harry did not like him. He walked past him and entered his room. There he saw that Draco was still sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Harry could see when he looked closer that his shoulders were shaking. A small sob escaped Draco's lips. It caused a pain to rip through Harry. To think that he was in some small part responsible for the slave's anguish caused him no little shame. He knew that Draco would have been put to death otherwise but still he felt a little guilty.  
  
He walked over to the bed on the other side of Draco and took the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the leash from the bedpost. With it unhooked he proceeded to untangle the leash from the other bedpost. He looped it in his hand as he went until he was standing in front of Draco himself. He saw the blond tense and his hands come away from his head to brace himself on the floor. Even though Harry could not see his face he was sure that he was going to put up a fight if Harry tried to lead him anywhere on the leash.  
  
This was the perfect time to earn some trust from him. He through the leash down onto the ground in front of Draco. He saw him raise his head from where the leash had landed and looked into Harry's eyes with shocked ones of his own. Harry could tell that Draco had been crying. Harry wanted nothing more then to gather Draco into his arms and comfort him. But he knew that with the state of mind Draco was in now it would only cause more harm then good.  
  
He kneeled down to where he was looking eye to eye with Draco. Harry showed him the key that was in his hands. "Draco, I don't wish to force you in to anything. You are my slave though and there will be certain duties that you will need to perform. I would like nothing better then in time for us to be friends. As to the leash I would like to offer a compromise. Will you listen?"  
  
He saw Draco was thinking it over before nodding. "Yes."  
  
Harry gave a smile to the slave. "I will take you off the leash as long as you promises that you will not leave this room unless I am with you. I have guards stationed in the   
  
hallway outside of this room to keep you from running. Is it a deal?"  
  
Draco bit his lip, while looking at Harry closely. It seemed that Draco was looking for any deception. Harry wondered what Draco's life was like, to make it so the blond did not trust anyone. After a few moments he got his response. "I promise."  
  
"Good." Harry reached out and took a hold of Draco's collar. He saw how Draco watched all of the movements of his hand that he could see. Harry used his other hand to unhook the leash from the collar. "Lower your head." He was pleased when Draco immediately complied. It looks like he may have earned a little trust all ready. With Draco's head bowed Harry had access to the back of the collar. He used this to unlatch the collar. It was put on in a way that the slave would not be able to take it off himself.  
  
Once the collar was off he grabbed onto Draco's arm and helped him to stand. Draco used one hand to clutch the sheet to make sure it didn't fall and the other was rubbing his neck were a welt was from where the collar had been. He was brought out of his actions by Harry's voice. "Draco, why don't you go into the bathroom and take a bath. It might make you feel better. It's through the door by the bed. I promises that I won't go in there while you are bathing."  
  
Draco nodded. His emotions were in turmoil. He decided a bath would do him good. He started to walk towards the door. When he reached it he turned to look once more at Harry. "Thank you." He then went thru the door to the bathroom. Harry stood there looking at the closed door. Draco had thanked him. A smile lit up Harry's face at the thought that it might all work out after all.  
  
TBC…  
  
Teaser: Harry sensed that this was going to be a problem and he found out that his senses were indeed correct.  As soon as those words left her mouth Draco immediately tensed and strengthened his grip on the towel.  


	7. Part 6

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 6  
  
Harry walked around his room picking things up that had fallen when Draco had moved around the room.  He took a quick glance towards the door that lead to the bathroom.  Just the thought that Draco was naked on the other side caused tightness in Harry's chest.  He shook off those thoughts.  This was not something that would be good to feel, especially at this time.  Maybe someday they could be more than friends, but right now, it was not possible.  Of course any relationship couldn't last since Harry was a prince and Draco a slave.  One day Harry would have to marry and produce an heir to the throne. Even though Harry knew that he was gay, there was really nothing that he could do about it. He let out a sigh.  Being a prince was not all that it was cracked up to be.    
  
He had just finished picking up the mess when there was a knock at the door.  The prince opened it to find Madam Rose outside.  He saw that she was carrying her sewing kit so that she could take Draco's measurements. "Thank you for coming Madam Rose."  
  
Madam Rose gave Harry a bow before replying.  "It's my pleasure my prince. Where is my patient today?"  
  
"Oh, he is taking a bath.  He should be out any moment now." It seemed that Harry was correct for as soon as he said that, the door to the bathroom opened.  Harry looked over and noticed a flushed Draco wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  With all the dirt washed off of him Harry could see that he was even paler then he first thought.  But most of the pale skin was covered in bruises from his earlier beating.  
  
Draco had tensed up and stood rigidly once he noticed that Madam Rose was in the room.  Harry stepped towards him to gain his attention.  "Draco, this is Madam Rose."  He gestured to the Semitist.  "She is the royal Semitist and has come up to get your measurements."    
  
Draco gave him a quick nod and his eyes locked onto Madam Rose when she started to walk towards him.  She stepped up to him and led him to the center of the room next to a table that Harry had placed in his room so he could eat meals in his room if needed. She put her kit on the table and turned to address Draco.  "Hello.  I'm Madam Rose.  I am going to take your measurements to get you some new clothes."  She took her tape and began taking measurements of Draco's above the waist starting with his neck.  She then measured the length of his arms and his shoulder width.  
  
After she finished with his arms she turned to him again.  "I need you to drop the towel so I can get your waist and leg measurements."  Harry sensed that this was going to be a problem and he found out that he was indeed correct.  As soon as those words left her mouth Draco immediately tensed and strengthened his grip on the towel.  Harry wondered what had happened to Draco before he came under Harry's ownership.  He knew what type of things happened to slaves and he could see the fear in Draco's eyes.  Madam Rose also saw this.  She gave Draco a small smile to try and calm him down. "It's alright.  I promise that I will only take your measurements.  I won't even touch you."  
  
Draco looked at her then looked at Harry. Harry also gave him a smile to try and encourage him.  Draco turned so that the front of his body was facing away from Harry before he bowed his head down and dropped the towel.  This only allowed Harry to see Draco's arse.  Even that view caused Harry to tighten up and blood to rush to his lower regions.  Harry quickly averted his eyes away from him.  If he continued to look at Draco without his clothes on, he was going to have a very hard problem,  literally.  He didn't think it would help the trust issue with Draco if he saw him in such a state.  
  
He kept his eye on the other side of the room until he heard Madam Rose start to put her items back in the kit.  He turned around only to meet with the site of a naked Draco bending over to grab his towel.  Harry bit down hard on his inner cheek to keep from letting out a moan.  He was sad but very thankful when Draco accomplished his task and had the towel back around his waist.  He turned to Madam Rose.  "How long before they are done?"  
  
"They should be done by tomorrow your Highness , although once I get the first set done I will send them up so he has something to wear.  That should only take a few hours until then."  
  
Harry nodded. "Very good, thank you Madam Rose."  
  
Madam Rose gave a slight bow before leaving the room.  Harry turned towards Draco after she left only to see a tear run down the left side of the face.  Harry could only imagine how embarrassing it must have been just now for Draco.  He silently cursed himself.  He should have left the room or sent them to the bathroom or something. Before he could say anything else there was another knock on the door.  Harry turned towards it. "Enter."  
  
Two waiters came in.  The tallest one addressed Harry. "Your highness, I have brought the meals you have ordered."  
  
 "Very well, please place them over there."  He pointed towards the table that was next to Draco.  The two waiters went over and placed the covered dishes on the table, before bowing to the prince and leaving the room.  Harry turned back to the table and Draco.  He saw Draco's eyes locked onto the covered dishes.  Draco had his mouth slightly open as if trying to suck in the smell.  The blond probably hadn't eaten very much in a long time. Harry quickly walked into his closet and got one of his big tee shirts that went down to his knees.  Since Draco was a lot shorter then him it would cover him nicely.  At least, until they got him some decent clothes.  
  
Walking out of the closet he noticed Draco still had not moved.  Harry walked up to him.  As soon as Harry started moving towards him Draco's eyes immediately locked onto him.  Harry held up the tee shirt. "Here, I thought you might want to wear something else besides that towel while we ate."  Although Harry would prefer he ate naked.  A blush started creping up Harry's face after that last thought.   He tossed the shirt to Draco and turned around to face the other direction.  "Umm… go ahead and change.  Then we can eat."  
  
"Ok." Draco answered softly.  Harry heard as the towel was dropped and fought of the urge to turn and look.  After another rustle of clothing he heard Draco speaking to him. "I'm done."  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco.  Harry bit back a chuckle.  The shirt went to Draco's ankles.  He looked up and noticed that Draco was looking down at the floor with a slight blush. "It looks good on you Draco."  He was trying to put Draco's mind at ease but he noticed that his comment could be taken the wrong way.  He himself blushed.  "I meant that it fits you nicely as in you know… it umm… it just fits ok."  God Harry felt like an idiot.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry.  He then brought his hands down to his sides and took a hold of the shirt pulling it out a little.  "I look like I am wearing a dress."  
  
This time Harry could not hold it back.  He let out a chuckle.  Draco just looked so cute sitting there in an extremely oversized shirt glaring holes into the offending garment. Draco, after hearing Harry laugh at him, crossed his arms and sat down at the table facing away from the food.  Harry stopped laughing when he noticed this and sighed to himself.  Looks like he had lost points in the trust issue. Still he figured that he could get Draco to come around by tempting him with food.  He walked over and lifted up the covers on his dish and Draco's.  He saw Draco eye the food from the corner of his eyes before looking away again.  
  
"Hey Draco, looks like the cook made an excellent meal, steak and potatoes.  Smells real good.  Why don't you have some?"  He took a seat at one side of the table and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. He noticed that Draco still had not started eating.  Gods was he stubborn.  Harry had a thought.  He cut a piece of stake and picked it up with his fork.  He walked over to Draco and placed the piece of stake to his lips.  
  
"It's really good Draco taste it."  He rubbed the piece on Draco's lip for a moment before removing the piece.  Draco's tongue peeked out and licked his lips.  The blond's stomach let out a growl.  When Harry put the piece of steak to Draco's lips again, the only response he got was for him to turn his head in a different direction.  Harry was starting to get frustrated.  He stalked back over to his plate fully intending to just ignore Draco.  If he didn't want to eat, then fine.   
  
Harry's resolve only lasted until Draco's stomach growled again. Harry could no longer ignore him not eating when it was obvious his body needed it. He slammed his fork down and leaned back in his chair.  He massaged his temples with his hands.  And he had thought owning a slave wouldn't be a problem.  What was he going to do with the current situation? Then it hit him.  With a smirk he got up and walked into the closet.  
  
Moment later Draco felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned to look and a smile broke across his face.  Harry had now changed to only a tee shirt as well.  Draco let out a chuckle before nodding his head at Harry.  He turned to his food and started eating at a fast pace.  Harry also took a seat and started eating.  Every now and then he would hear a chuckle coming from Draco's direction and would look up to meet amused silver eyes.  After a moment he couldn't take it anymore.  He looked up at Draco.  "Just what do you find so funny."  
  
Draco took one look at Harry's serious face and burst out laughing.  It warmed Harry's heart.  The sounds of Draco laughing was even more heavenly then his voice.  After Draco got himself under control he addressed Harry.  "You look ridicules wearing nothing but that."  The blond slave started to chuckle again.  
  
Harry just sat back and crossed his arms.  "If you haven't forgotten, I am not the only one wearing nothing but a long tee shirt."  
  
Draco just turned amused eyes onto him.  "True, but at least I make it look good." Draco struck a pose.  Harry chuckled.  But this time Draco didn't care.  He felt that he should call a truce, after all Harry was trying to be nice.  Draco looked up at Harry.  "I-I want to thank you for saving my life."    
  
Harry stopped chuckling when he heard this.  He gave a quick nod to Draco.  "Your welcome."  
  
The rest of dinner was eaten in silence but Harry knew that a truce had been reached.  He looked over at Draco and watched as the blond ate his entire dinner.  Harry picked up his plate and gave Draco some of his steak.  Normally Draco wouldn't have accepted for fear that it was given out of pity, but in this case his stomach did not give a damn, so neither did he.  Harry took a seat back at his spot.  It looked like things might just work out after all.  
  
TBC…  
  
Teaser: Ron stood at the door and took in the site of a naked Draco lying on his stomach on the bed and a flustered Harry sitting beside him. He stepped in and grinned at Harry. "I see you are putting your new slave to use Harry." 


	8. Part 7

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 7  
  
Harry watched Draco eat. After he was done Draco leaned back in the chair and rubbed his stomach. Harry decided that now was the time to broach the next subject. "Draco we need to apply some ointment on your bruises."  
  
It took a moment for the meaning to sink into Draco's mind. Harry saw how Draco looked down to his lap with stained cheeks. Harry had a feeling that Draco would have a problem with this since he would have to take off his shirt. Harry got up from the table and walked around to Draco. Once there he knelled down in front of Draco. "Look Draco, this ointment will help the bruises heal faster. You can lie down on the bed and pull a sheet over you're ah… well you know." Now Harry was turning a little red.  
  
Draco looked up once more to Harry before nodding. "Ok."  
  
Harry watched as Draco got up and walked towards the bed. When he got there Draco looked back over at Harry, and Harry turned around to give him a little privacy. He heard some shuffling of covers before he heard Draco's voice. "I'm ready."  
  
Harry turned to face the bed. He bit back a groan. There was Draco laying on his stomach on the bed with nothing but a blanket covering his arse. He put the blanket where Harry could see his legs and back only. Harry took one long glance at Draco's pale legs. He noticed a blush on Draco's cheeks and figured he must have been caught watching. "Sorry."  
  
Draco nodded. "It's ok." He then buried his face in his hands.  
  
Harry walked over to the nightstand and picked up the container of lotion. He opened the lid and put some on his hand. "This may be a little cold." At Draco's nod he placed his hand on Draco's back right below his right shoulder. He then started to apply the ointment in circles. He savored the feel of Draco's soft skin below him. He also noticed the tattoo again. He traced the outline of it. "Draco what does this tattoo stand for?"  
  
He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. As soon as he asked the question Draco became extremely tense. "I don't want to talk about."  
  
Harry sighed, but continued to apply the ointment. "Ok Draco, you don't have to tell me." Hopefully when Draco was ready he would tell Harry about himself and his past. But for now it was ok. He decided to continue with what he was doing. He kept applying the lotion all over Draco's back. Every now and then he would come across a sensitive one and he would feel Draco flinch below his touch, but was always quick to apologize. He didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain.   
  
Harry knew that he was taking longer then was necessary and he hoped Draco did not catch on. "Draco, I finished your back. I'm going to do your legs now ok." At Draco's nod he moved down on the bed so he was in easy reach of Draco's legs. Since he had curled into a ball when they had started hitting him there was hardly any damage to his front. Besides he didn't think he would be able to control himself if he saw his front.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Draco's next words. "Do I have to call you Master?" It was said with a resigned town. A tone that Harry wanted much to change to a happy one.  
  
Harry gave it some thought for a moment. He knew that it would be unacceptable for Draco to call him Harry, but maybe he could reach mid ground with this one. "How about only when we are around others. When we are alone just call me Harry. How does that sound."  
  
Draco knew that Harry was trying to meet him halfway on the issue and did not want to push his luck. "Ok, that's fine."  
  
"Good." Harry was glad the Draco was willing to meet him on this issue. But the next question stumped him.  
  
"What is it that I am supposed to do?"  
  
This question stumped Harry for a moment. The hand that was on Draco's leg stopped where it was. What all did he want Draco to do. Of course he knew what he really wanted Draco to do, but he knew that it was something he would never force Draco into. He thought on it a few moments before answering. "Your main duty will be to keep my room clean and help me dress in the morning. Maybe run small chores that I give you. Mostly it will do just to be in my presence in case I need you."  
  
Draco was glad it was only things like that. He knew the prince had said earlier that he would not take advantage of him in anyway but a small part of him still feared it. He felt the prince start again on his legs and caused his breath to catch. It felt good having the prince's hands on him. He knew it was most likely something that he would never admit out loud though. He decided to answer the prince. "It seems fair."  
  
Harry stopped for a moment to reflect. "Draco, you do know that I would never harm you on purpose right?"  
  
Draco thought on this a moment. Deep down he did know that Harry was telling the truth. "Yes, I know."   
  
Harry was glad that Draco said that. After a moment he was finished with Draco's legs and stepped back. He was still sitting on the bed beside Draco when he heard his door open. He heard a gasp and then looked up to see who it was that had come in. "Ron."  
  
Ron stood at the door and took in the site of a naked Draco lying on his stomach on the bed and a flustered Harry sitting beside him. He stepped in and grinned at Harry. "I see you are putting your new slave to use Harry."  
  
Harry flushed red at the thought. "No Ron. It's not what it looks like."  
  
Ron grinned. "Oh of course not Harry. Is that why you are dressed in such a huge T-shirt" But his face showed that he doubted it. But seeing how red Harry was getting he decided not to push it. He stepped over to the bed and looked down at the figure that was lying down on the Harry's bed. He saw that the slave had his face buried in his hands. "I see you still haven't learned any manners. You should rise when someone of importance such as myself walks in the room." His temper flared when he noticed that the slave did nothing. He reached forward and grabbed Draco's leg and yanked him to the floor. "You need to learn some manners."  
  
Harry who had gotten up when Ron had started addressing Draco leapt at Ron when he saw Ron yank Draco off the bed. He heard Draco hit the floor hard and saw that Draco was laying on his side facing away from him panting for breath. Ron must have knocked the breath out of him. Harry quickly grabbed Ron and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Ron what do you think you are doing."  
  
Ron wrenched his hand out of Harry's grip. "HARRY THAT SLAVE NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He did not know what was coming of Ron. Whatever it was it was going to stop now. "Listen Ron, if Draco does something wrong I will deal with any punishment. You are not to touch him. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Fine Harry. He's probably nothing but a whore anyway." That was the final straw for Harry and he grabbed Ron again and led him out of the door. Ron stomped off. This was not how Ron usually acted. He was shocked. He knew once Ron cooled down everything would be alright. For some reason Draco was just on Ron's bad side. But be as it may, that was no reason for Ron to treat him like that. Harry turned around trying to figure out what to do about Draco. He had already broken one of his promises. He had already promised Draco that no one would hurt him like that. Sighing he walked towards the blond lying on the floor.  
  
TBC…  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:   
  
Sighing to himself he looked once again at Harry before falling asleep. Had he known what dream awaited him, he would never have fallen asleep. 


	9. Part 8

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 8  
  
Harry walked over to the figure that was lying on the floor. He kneeled down and noticed that Draco was trying to catch his breath. He reached up onto the bed and grabbed the sheet so he could give Draco some modesty. Once he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder he felt Draco flinch, and his heart fell. "I'm really sorry about that Draco. I won't let them do that again."  
  
The only response he got was a nod of Draco's head. With a sigh he picked Draco off the floor and placed him back on the bed. "Are you ok Draco?"   
  
Draco gave a quick answer. "Yes."  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the bed again. Draco was currently lying on his side facing away from him. He was just about to say something else when there was a knock at his door. He stood up and faced the door. "Come in."  
  
Madam Rose walked in the room carrying a pair of cloths with her. "I have a pair of clothes ready your highness. It didn't take me as long as I thought to do this one."  
  
Harry walked over to her and took the cloths out of her hands. "Thank you Madam Rose."  
  
"Your welcome your highness." She took a quick look at the figure in his bed before giving him a slight bow. "I will have the rest of his cloths ready tomorrow." With that said she left the room.  
  
Harry turned around to face his bed again. "Draco." He waited for a moment but heard nothing. Confused he walked over to the bed to make sure that Draco was ok. He noticed that Draco's eyes where closed. Panic gripped him for a moment. He leant down but his panic eased when he saw Draco's chest rise and fall. He placed his head near Draco's mouth and heard a soft snore coming out. Harry was a little flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Draco fell asleep after all that.  
  
He sighed to himself. He placed the Draco's new cloths on the bedside table. He walked over to the bookcase that was in his room and pulled out one of his favorite books. Deciding that he wanted to be there when Draco woke up he pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and took a seat. This way he could watch over the blond while he slept. He knew it was not necessary but part of him wanted to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco yawned and stretched. He hadn't known that he had fallen asleep. He looked over at his surrounds and was disappointed when he noticed that it all was not a dream. He really was a slave. Was this actually better then what would have happened if he had stayed. Deciding to take his mind off it he looked at the other occupant in the room. Harry… no his master he reminded himself in disappointment was asleep in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Had Harry sat there the entire time that he was asleep? He quickly looked at the clock on the wall to get a feel for what time it was. It was 9 PM. No wonder he felt like he could go back to sleep. He was exhausted. But before he went back asleep he took a few moments to study Harry while he slept. Harry sure was gorgeous. One of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. Even though he had not seen that many men in his life, he knew that very few could top Harry. It ached him to know that he was only a slave to Harry.  
  
Harry could have him tortured or killed or worse. He remembered the men who caught him when he escaped from the border. He was afraid of them. They took him to a cell and locked him up. He had then spent three days waiting to be sold as a slave. The shame of it all still burned deep inside of him. He remembered what the men did to him. The thoughts of any other man touching him scared him. He was only glad that they never tried to take him. They wanted to keep his virginity intact. Sighing to himself he looked once again at Harry before falling asleep. Had he known what dream awaited him, he would never have fallen asleep.  
  
~~~ Dream ~~~  
  
Draco was sitting on the floor in a dark room with his back against the wall and his hands chained above his head. It had been two days since he was intercepted coming across the border. Whoever had captured him had locked him up in a cage in a wagon. He had spent the last two days traveling. He refused to talk to them. From what he was told he was to be sold to the slave auctioneers. He knew that there was nothing that he could do at the time but wait for a chance to escape. Today was his third day in captivity. Most people would have gone insane at being held captive but it was something that he was used to.  
  
This morning they had dragged him out of the back of the wagon and hauled him down into this cell that he was in now. He had been sitting here for the past three hours now. He was brought out of his thoughts when the cell door opened and two guards and an old man walked into the room. The old man stepped in front of him and unlocked the chains holding him to the wall.  
  
"Get up" Draco refused to get up. The man gestured to one of the guards and he grabbed Draco by his hair and hauled him into a standing position. The old man chuckled. "You are going to learn to obey when you are told something." Draco continued to ignore the man but could not ignore the touch that was placed on his cheek. His eyes shot to look at the man.  
  
The man rubbed his hand on Draco's cheek. "So pretty. You are going to make me a lot of money you know that." Over the next few minutes the man ran his hands all over Draco's body looking for any scars and checking out his skin. He felt the touch on his member and tears poured down his face. All of sudden he felt hands on his shoulder shaking him and he tried to fight them off. Then the picture around him faded and he opened his eyes to see a pair of eyes.  
  
~~~ End Dream~~~  
  
Draco saw someone sitting on the bed right in front of him. Fear gripped his heart and he quickly backed as far away as possible until his back hit the headboard. He brought his knees up and rocked himself. He was scared. Was this man going to touch him like the others? He felt the tears coming running down his cheek. He was brought out of his thoughts when the person spoke.  
  
"Draco, it's just me."  
  
Draco froze for a moment and willed his vision to clear. He looked closer at the figure that was sitting in front of him. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes Draco, it's just me. No one is going to hurt you." Draco knew that voice. It was Harry. He had an immediate urge to feel safe and he through himself at Harry. He knew that Harry would not touch him like the others had. He could trust Harry. Part of him was saying how do you know, but he quickly shut that part up. He knew that Harry wouldn't hurt him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was roused from his sleep by a whimpering sound. He looked around his surroundings trying to find where the sound was coming from. He noticed the book he was reading in his lap. He glanced at the bed and noticed that Draco was writhing and whimpering in his sleep. Tears where falling down his face and it looked like he was deep into a nightmare of some kind. Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 11PM.  
  
Hearing another cry come from Draco he quickly got out of the chair and sat on the bed by Draco. He called Draco's name a few times but getting now answer he leaned over and started to shake his shoulders. Draco immediately brought his hands up to fight him off. Harry held on firm and after a few more shakes Draco's eyes popped open. Harry could see the fear in the silver depths. Draco immediately let out a chocked scream and crawled back against the headboard. Once there he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
Harry knew that he had to be careful. It was obvious that the nightmare was affecting Draco. He did not approach him. He sat there for a few moments with his hands in the air. "Draco, it's just me."  
  
At his voice Draco seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in. Draco looked at him closely for a moment, making sure that it was indeed Harry in front of him. "Harry?"   
  
The prince could hear the fear in the voice. "Yes Draco, it's just me. No one is going to hurt you." He was expecting for Draco to acknowledge him, but was shocked to find Draco shoot towards him. Before he could respond he had a crying blond in his arms. He rocked Draco for a few moments in his lap, murmuring calming phrases to him. After a few minutes when Draco seemed to calm down he laid him back down on the bed. Harry lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. He felt Draco curl into his embrace. Together the slept the rest of the night and Draco's nightmare did not return.  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Draco looked up at Harry again, and noticed that Harry was staring at him. He saw Harry start to lean towards him and. . . 


	10. Part 9

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 9  
  
Harry awoke to a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and noticed that his slave was sleeping curled up next to him with his on Harry's chest. Harry leaned back into the pillow for a moment trying to think of how they had gotten into the position. Then it him. Draco had a nightmare and a really bad one considering the state that he was in when he woke up.   
  
Harry sighed. He knew that something had happened to Draco. There was no way that anyone would have such a reaction if nothing was the mater. The way Draco acted he was afraid of being touched. He saw the sheer terror that was in Draco's eyes last night. Something had to happen. And Harry knew that he had to get the blond to speak about it.   
  
But in the mean time he wanted to let him sleep. And that was ok with Harry since Draco was using him as a pillow. His left arm was resting on Draco's back and Harry took a moment to savor the feel of the silk skin beneath it. He knew that Draco was naked right now. The only thing that was covering him was a sheet that went up to their waist. He was tempted to let his hand linger a little lower but stopped himself before he could do it. Draco trusted him right now and he did not want to take the chance of losing that trust. Especially if he wanted to get Draco to talk to him about it.  
  
He only had to sit there for a few moments before Draco started to stir. He watched as Draco's eyes opened for a moment before closing them. About five seconds later his eyes shot back open as if just releasing where he was. His face turned a dark shade of red and he followed Harry's chest up to the prince's face. He locked his eyes with those of Harry's for a moment before lowering them.  
  
Harry knew that Draco was not going to be the first to talk. But first thing first Draco needed to gets some cloths on. He knew this type of discussion would only be harder if Draco was not wearing anything. Harry slid out of bed and walked around to the nightstand that he had placed Draco's cloths on. Once in hand he turned and gave them to Draco.   
  
  
  
"Madam Rose dropped these by last night when you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up." Draco put the cloths in his lap but did not put them on. He looked up at Harry a moment before looking back down at the cloths. Harry took the queue. "I'll go in the bathroom and change. Go ahead and get your cloths on while I am gone." At Draco's nod he got his cloths together and walked into the bathroom.   
  
As soon as Harry went into the bathroom Draco hopped out of the bed and put his cloths on as fast as possible. Once he was fully dressed he walked over and looked into the mirror. It was obvious that he was dressed in slave garb. The cloth was a fine silk, and they were a deep red. The trimming was silver. All in all they were really nice. He brought his hand up to try and gets his hair into some type of order. He jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke right behind him.  
  
"There's a come on my dresser you can use." At Draco's jump he continued. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Harry walked over to the dresser and got the comb. Walking back over to Draco he brought the brush up and started to comb Draco's hair. Draco was too shocked to say anything and Harry who couldn't believe that he had done it either chose not to say anything since Draco didn't. He savored the moment. He only wished he could run his fingers through the hair instead of the comb.  
  
After he finished combing his hair Harry placed the comb back on the dresser and then turned to address Draco. "Draco there is something we need to talk about."  
  
Draco bit his lip before nodding. "Ok."  
  
"Let's go sit on the sofa." Harry took a seat on one end of the sofa and noticed that Draco had taken a seat far on the other side to make sure they were not touching. Sighing to himself he continued. "Draco I want you to tell me about the dream you had last night."  
  
Draco immediately pulled his legs up onto the sofa and put his arms around them. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Harry moved over to sit next to Draco and put his hand on one of Draco's knees. He saw Draco flinch a little. "I know you don't want to talk about it Draco. But it will help to share it. I promise that it will stay between us."  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes looking for any deception, seeing none. "Fine."  
  
Harry noticed the tone of Draco's voice. He knew this was something Draco did not want to discuss. "Just start from the beginning of the dream."  
  
Draco tightened his arms around his knees. "It wasn't a dream. I mean it was but it was more of a flashback. Events that really happened."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand."  
  
Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "After I was caught crossing the border I was told that I was going to be sold as a slave. It scared me since my whole life I have been free."  
  
At this Harry broke in. "So you weren't a slave in Slytherin."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment before looking back at Draco. "Continue."  
  
"Like I said, I was told that I was going to be sold into slavery. The first two days I spent inside a wagon on the way to the capital. Nothing really happened. They didn't feed me those two days but other than that nothing else bad. It's when I arrived here that bad things happened."  
  
Harry saw Draco shudder and reached over and pulled Draco into his lap. Draco went tense and Harry was afraid for a moment that it wasn't a good idea but after a moment Draco loosened up and rested his head against Harry's chest. "Thank you."  
  
Harry tightened his arms around Draco before replying. "Your welcome. I just know that I always liked to be held in times like this. Go ahead and continue."  
  
"When I got to the auction block they put me in a cell. They sat me down on the floor and pinned my hands above me. That's when they ripped off all of my cloths."  
  
Harry watched as Draco took a deep breath. Harry prayed to god that Draco was not going to tell him what he feared. Please say that no one raped him. "Go on."  
  
Draco pressed his body closer to Harry's. He did not know why, but he felt safer with Harry's arms around him. "After they took my cloths away I was left there. There were no clocks in the room. I think I was only there for a few hours though. When they came back there were two guards and this…. This old man."  
  
Harry felt then saw the tears that were running down Draco's face. He leaned down towards him. "Go on Draco. You need to get it out."  
  
"They… they unlocked my chains and pulled me up by my hair. The older man said I was pretty. He… he put his hands all over me. Said he was checking for any scars. He placed his… his hand on my…"  
  
Harry saw that Draco was about to break down. "Shhh… you don't have to say it Draco. Did he do anything else to you or was that everything."  
  
Draco shook his head. "The only thing else he did was kiss me. He said he needed to test to make sure my lips were sweet or something. He didn't do anything else. Said he wanted to make sure I remained a virgin so I could fetch a better price. He said that someone was going to buy me and drill me into the mattress."  
  
Harry placed his head on top of Draco's. "You know I would never do anything like that to you without your permission." The only response he got was a nod of Draco's head. Draco was sobbing into his chest now and Harry rocked him in his lap. "Shhh… I promise you that no one will ever do that to you again."  
  
After Draco cried for a few moments he started to quiet down. He spent another few moments just sitting there in Harry's lap. After a moment he turned his head up. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Draco." He sat there for a moment before continuing. "I guess we should get up and go get some breakfast. What do you think?"  
  
Draco didn't have to think. His stomach answered the question. He got himself out of Harry's lap and turned to help Harry out of his seat. Once Draco and Harry where both standing they just stood there for a moment. Draco was glad that he told Harry about it. He still did not want to be touched by strangers. But he didn't mind Harry's touch. Draco looked up at Harry again, and noticed that Harry was staring at him. He saw Harry start to lean towards him and without thinking Draco started to rise his head up. After a short moment there lips meet in a kiss.  
  
TBC…   
  
Please review  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Draco looked back down at his hands. "Please don't ask me that." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. Harry brought his hand up to wipe the tear away. 


	11. Part 10

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 10  
  
Harry savored the blonde's lips on his. They were so soft. He brought his tongue across Draco's bottom lip and was pleased when his next pass meet parted lips. He slowly explored the mouth that was offering itself to him. Meanwhile, his hands were rubbing the blonde's back. He pressed his body against Draco's and deepened the kiss. He brought his hand down to firm globes and gave them a squeeze. The next thing Harry knew his arms were empty and Draco was on the other side of the room gasping and looking at Harry with fear.  
  
Harry was confused. Draco was responding to the kiss. Did he do something wrong that made him pull away? He took a step towards Draco and saw how he tried to move back some more but was stopped by the wall. Harry, not wanting to scare him anymore, stayed where he was. He waited a moment giving the blonde time to calm before speaking. "Draco, did I do something wrong?"  
  
Draco looked down at the ground before looking back up at the prince. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Harry walked slowly over to Draco and used his fingers to raise his head so that he was looking him in the eye. Grey met forest green. Harry brought his hand up to touch Draco's cheek. "No… It's me that should say sorry. I took advantage of the situation."  
  
  
  
Draco brought his hand up to pull Harry's off of his face. He kept Harry's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "It's not you. It's me. I just can't be with anyone. Not unless it was forever." Draco released Harry's hand and stepped away from him. "You and I both know that we could never be officially together."  
  
Harry's heart clenched. He knew that Draco was right. He would need to produce a heir. That would mean he would have to marry a woman at one point and he would no longer be able to be with Draco. He sighed. "You're right." They stood there for a moment letting each other think there own thoughts. Harry was the first to speak. "Come along then. Let's go eat breakfast. We will be eating with my parents."  
  
Draco nodded. He was saddened that he could not procure a relationship with Harry; but, he knew what the consequences were and he could not face them alone. He knew that he would be alone once Harry married. He followed Harry out of his bedroom door making sure to keep a few steps behind him. He kept his eyes on the ground making sure that he could still see Harry's feet so as not to walk into anything. He passed what he assumed to be the guards that were at the end of the halls as he heard them address Harry as "Your Majesty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked along the halls. Every now and then he would glance back to check on Draco. He was surprised to see Draco demeanor. Draco had said that he was never a slave, but from what Harry could tell, Draco knew how a slave should act. It made Harry wonder. Did Draco come from a rich family in Slytherin? One that owned slaves? Harry shook his head. The blonde was such a mystery. A mystery that he hoped one day he could solve.  
  
His mind went over the events that happened awhile ago. He could still taste the blonde's lips on his. Draco was heaven and now that he had tasted heaven he wanted to again. But he knew he would never force Draco. If only he was not a prince. He was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the doors to the family dining room. This one only had a small table and only the royal family ate here. There were no advisors or anything of the sort allowed in this room. It gave Harry and his parent's time alone and away from protocol.  
  
Harry walked into the room to see that his parents were already at the table waiting for him. He nodded towards his father. "Good morning father."  
  
James stood up and gave his son a hug. "How is my little Prongs today?"  
  
Harry turned a little red at being called by his nickname in front of Draco. He glanced at Draco to see his reaction but noticed that Draco was still just staring at the floor. Looking back at his father he remembered that he had not answered his father. "I'm doing good father."  
  
James raised an eyebrow at his son. He had not failed to see the look his son had passed onto his slave. He knew that Harry like boys better then girls and it pained him that he would have to force his son into a marriage. But the alternative would be to face a possible civil war as people fought for the crown after Harry's death. He looked back at his son and motioned at the table. "Shall we eat?"  
  
"Of course." Harry helped his mother into her seat and took a seat across from his father. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see that Draco had taken a kneeling position beside him on the floor. Draco had his head bowed down and was looking at his hands that were clasped together on his legs. Harry bit his lip and looked from Draco to his father. He did not want Draco to kneel down by him. He knew that it was common for a personal slave to do this but he didn't want that.  
  
James watched his son's troubled face. For a moment he was puzzled until he noticed his son watching his slave. He sighed and looked at his wife. She had a bemused smile on her face. No help there. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before getting his son's attention. "Harry, why don't you have him join us."  
  
A blind man could have seen the smile that lit Harry's face. "Really father."  
  
James could only smile and nod his head. "Why not."  
  
Harry stood from his chair, the whole time with a grin across his face. He put his hand down towards Draco and kept it there for a moment until gray eyes meet his and Draco put his hand into Harry's. He helped Draco stand and escorted him to a seat that was across from his mother. He let go of his hand and pulled out the chair for Draco. He did not miss the small smile that graced the blonde's face.  
  
After Harry made sure that Draco was comfortable he went back to his seat. He looked back at his father. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." James then turned to Draco. "Is it true that you are mute?" The last time he had seen Harry the blonde slave had yet to wake.  
  
Draco looked up from the table when the king addressed him. He was in the middle of emotional turmoil. He could not believe that he was sitting with at a table with royals, eating like equals. He was shocked that they didn't treat him as what he was. Just a slave. "No sire. I am not mute."  
  
James leaned back in his chair a moment. "I am glad that is not the case. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Of course sire. My name is Draco."  
  
"What about your last name?" James saw as the slave tensed at this question.  
  
Draco sat there for a moment without answering. He kept his eyes on the table when he answered. "I am sorry sire, but I can't answer that question."  
  
Harry and his parents looked confusedly at Draco. Harry thought back for a moment. He had never asked Draco that question. What was the harm in saying his last name? He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. "Why not Draco?"  
  
Draco looked down at his hand that was in Harry's. "I'm sorry but I can't answer that. I really wish I could but I can't take the chance."  
  
That last comment only made James and Harry more confused. They looked at each other a moment until the queen spoke. "You ran away. Didn't you."   
  
Harry looked at his mother. It was the only thing that made sense. He looked back at Draco and saw him nod his head. Harry was shocked. Why would anyone want to run away? He squeezed Draco's hand until Draco looked up at him. "Why Draco?"  
  
Draco looked back down at his hands. "Please don't ask me that." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. Harry brought his hand up to wipe the tear away.   
  
"Ok Draco, you don't have to say anything." It was obvious that whatever caused Draco to run away caused him a lot of pain. Maybe even more then what happened in the cell. Harry pondered it for a moment. He could see the pain in Draco's eyes and so did his parents it seemed. They didn't press the issue any farther. After a moment Draco composed himself and nodded at Harry.   
  
Harry released his hand and looked at his father. James clapped his hand and the servants walked in carrying breakfast. James turned to one of the servants. "Please bring another plate."  
  
The servant bowed to James and hurried off to grab another plate. He returned moments later with a plate and silverware and placed them in front of Draco. After a few moments the servants had placed all the food on the table and had left the room. The only ones that had remained were Draco, Harry and his parents. James looked at everyone and bowed his head. Draco did the same as he saw everyone else follow suite. James proceeded to say a blessing after witch the all stated amen.  
  
Harry started to fill his plate then noticed that Draco had not touched anything yet. "Draco you can go ahead and eat now."  
  
Draco nodded and started to fill his plate. After filling his plate he sat back and started to eat. He cut each piece into equal pieces and ate them slowly making sure to chew each piece. James and Harry for their part were wolfing down their breakfast but stopped at Lilly clearing her throat. They looked up at her and watched as she pointed towards Draco. "He has more manners then both of you."  
  
They looked at Lilly and noticed her pointed glare at them. James and Harry had the decency to look shamed and slowed down and tried to mimic Draco's moves to please her. Wife or mother Lilly was not someone to make mad. They all continued to eat until they were full. After that there was a knock on the door. James looked up. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Ron walked in. He bowed down to the royal family. "Your highness it is time for-" He stopped upon seeing Draco. He gave Draco a glare that surprised Harry's parents. But before they could say anything Ron recovered and continued. "It's time for Harry's fencing lessons."  
  
Harry stood up and nodded towards his parents. "Mother… Father." He started to walk out but stopped at Ron's next words. "Slave you should bow down to the king and queen before leaving." Harry sighed. Here we go again.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please Review  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
Draco gave him a small smile before glancing at Ron. "Don't worry Harry. It's him that will learn a lesson here not me." 


	12. Part 11

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 11  
  
Harry stood up and nodded towards his parents. "Mother… Father."   
  
He started to walk out but stopped at Ron's next words. "Slave, you should bow down to the king and queen before leaving."   
  
Harry sighed. Here we go again. He turned to see a beet red Ron glaring at Draco. Draco for his part was glaring right back and his parents were sitting there taking in the scene. Draco stood with his back straight and looked at Ron. "A Ma-" Draco cut off what ever he was about to say and looked terrified for a moment before recovering. "I bow down to no one."  
  
Ron just went redder and took a step towards Draco. Harry was sure he would have done more then take a step if it wasn't for his father standing up and speaking. "Ron leave him be."  
  
Ron looked scandalized. "But your majesty-"  
  
James brought his hand up. "It is not mine or your place to say what Draco can and can not do. That is totally up to my son. And if Harry feels that Draco is wrong then he can deal with him."  
  
Ron glared over at Draco before turning and bowing to James. "Of course your highness." He then turned and walked out the door.  
  
The whole time Draco was standing next to the door. As soon as Ron left the room he turned to face the still standing king. He nodded his head towards him before walking through the door. James smiled and let out a chuckle before turning to his son. "He sure is a brave one isn't he."  
  
Harry gulped. He hoped that his father did not ask him to punish Draco. He had a feeling that this was one thing that they weren't going to able to meet half way on. Sure he could force Draco but he would rather not. He nodded to his father. "Yes he is. I am sorry father."  
  
James shook his head. "Don't worry Harry. I meant what I said. What Draco does and doesn't do is total up to you. I won't intercede unless he endangers others. Just understand that you may have to face consequences if he steps too far out of line."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you father." With that said he opened the doors and walked out. He saw Draco waiting for him next to the doorway. "Come on Draco. We have to meet Ron for fencing." Draco nodded and started to follow Harry down the hallway.  
  
Draco followed Harry down the hall keeping his position. His mind though was somewhere else. He was mentally kicking himself for his almost slip up he made back there. He almost spoke his last name. He knew that if they found out who he was that they would have no choice but to send him back to his father. And that was something that he could never allow. He was brought out of his thoughts when he banged into the back of Harry. He lost his balance and feel down on the ground on his arse.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco that was sprawled out on the floor. "Draco are you ok?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry from the floor. "I'm fine." He grasped Harry's hand that he had lowered and let Harry help him up.  
  
Once up, Harry took a quick look over Draco. "Are you sure you are not hurt."  
  
Draco rubbed his behind and dusted off his pants. "Just my pride."  
  
Harry shook his head before nodding towards the door. "Well come on, Ron is probably waiting for us."   
  
Draco walked into the room after Harry. Once in he took a look around. The floors were made of marble and one wall was covered in mirrors. Draco took a moment while looking at this wall to make sure his hair was ok. Seeing that no disaster was in the making he continued to look. On the opposite wall of the mirrors was a wall full of weapons. There were weapons of all types. He looked into the middle of the room to see Ron standing there holding two fencing swords. The difference between a real sword and a fencing sword was that a fencing sword had no sharp edges and a blunted tip so it could not injure you opponent.   
  
Harry watched Draco looking around. He smiled when he saw Draco check his hair in the mirror. He shook his head before waving his hand towards Draco to get his attention. Once he had his attention he spoke. "Draco, you can go sit against the wall with the mirrors."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes master." He walked over and took a seat next to the mirrors.   
  
Harry's heart clenched at Draco calling him master. He knew Draco was doing it so he would not have another fight with Ron. He nodded his thanks at Draco. With his parents he was not required to say master, the same when they were alone. Really he shouldn't have to here but Ron was being a dick. He took his sword from Ron and put his helmet on to protect his face from any injures. He and Ron bowed to each other. "Ready Ron."  
  
"Alright." With those words said they started. Ron was quick to take the offensive. The swords were clashing and they were both moving around the room. After about three minutes the match ended with Ron's sword upon Harry's chest.   
  
Ron stepped back before he yelled out his victory. "RONALD WEASLY REMAINS THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD. HE CAME, HE SAW, HE CONQUE-"  
  
Ron's yell of pride was interpreted by a loud snort that came from the figure sitting against the wall. Ron walked over to stand in front of Draco. "Got something to say SLAVE."  
  
Draco just glared at him from where he sat. He glanced over at Harry before lowering his gaze. He didn't want to cause Harry a lot of trouble. "No."  
  
But Ron wasn't going to leave it at that. He kicked Draco's foot. "No, I think you do have something to say. What is it? Do you think you could beat me? Is that it?" He kicked Draco's foot again. "Well is it?"  
  
At the first kick Draco looked up. He looked over and saw Harry's shocked face. Apparently Ron was stepping out of bounds. He looked back down. At the second kick Draco was starting to get a little mad. He looked up at Ron. So Ron wanted an answer did he? Might as well have a little fun. "Yes, I am better then you."  
  
Ron turned a little red before turning to Harry. "Harry give him your helmet."  
  
Harry took his helmet off but kept it on his hands. "Ron I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Ron just waved him off and took the helmet from his hands. "Nonsense Harry. This slave needs to learn his place." He turned to see Draco had stood up. He thrust the helmet into Draco's chest causing him to suck his breath in. "Come on then. Let's see what you got."  
  
Draco saw Ron walk back to the middle of the room. Draco walked over to Harry. "Can I borrow your sword?" He gestured to the sword that was still in Harry's hands.  
  
"Fine." Harry reluctantly handed over the sword, but before Draco could walk away Harry said one last thing. "Be careful Draco. Ron was right. He is one of the best."  
  
Draco gave him a small smile before glancing at Ron. "Don't worry Harry. It's him that will learn a lesson here not me."  
  
Ron watched as Harry and his slave talked for a moment. He caught the last thing the slave said and he snorted. We'll see who is taught a lesson. He waited for him to walk up in front of him. "Are you ready slave?"  
  
"Yes." Draco brought the hilt of his sword in front of is face. This shocked Ron since it was a move that professionals did. Ron started to feel a little uneasy about this. But he would not admit defeat. He brought his own sword in front of him. Together the swiped there words straight down and to the side.  
  
Ron made the first jab trying to score an early victory but Draco effortlessly blocked the move and countered with his own. Ron barely got out of the way of the sword by jumping back. For the next minute Ron's blows were blocked one after the other. Harry watched in astonishment how the two seemed to flow around the room as if they were in a dance. After a few more moments though Draco's swords rested upon Ron's chest.  
  
Draco stepped back and took of his helmet holding it in his hands. "Doesn't look like you're the best anymore." He smiled at Ron but was shocked when Ron brought his hand across his face throwing him to the ground. Draco got up on all fours and spit out a little blood from his mouth. It looked like he had a split lip. He was about to get up when he heard an angry yell come from behind him.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Harry was beyond mad. This was the last straw. Whatever was wrong with Ron was going to be found out right now. He watched as Draco stumbled to his feet. He looked once a Draco. "Draco go to our chambers now." He made sure that the tone of his voice brought no argument and was glad when Draco nodded and walked out of the room. Once Draco was gone Harry waltzed over to Ron and punched him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked through the halls back towards Harry's room. He was pissed as hell right now. He could not believe Ron's actions. He was just turning the last corner to Harry's room when he was roughly grabbed by his collar and thrown face first into the wall. He fell to the ground and looked up to see who had done it. Draco's face distorted in anger and fear. "YOU!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Double cliff hanger. God I love it. To make it up the next chapter will be almost twice as long as this one. Please review  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
"MY GOD." Harry turned to look down the hallway and saw what the problem was. About ten feet away right in front of his door was a bloody figure. Harry started to run towards the figure but was yanked back by Ron. "No Harry, it's not safe." 


	13. Part 12

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 12  
  
Ron sat on the floor on his hands and knees. He brought his hand up to wipe his own split lip off. He couldn't believe Harry had hit him. "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?"  
  
Harry looked down at Ron. He took a deep breath before speaking in a normal tone. "Ron, what is your problem with Draco?"  
  
Ron snorted. "He's just a slave."  
  
"Damit Ron. He is not just a slave. He is a person. A Person." He noticed that Ron had gone into a sitting position so Harry got down on the floor with him. He took Ron's hand in his. "Why are you like this to him Ron? You've never treated a person like this, slave or no slave."  
  
Ron looked down at the floor ashamed. "I know Harry. . . It's just…"  
  
"Go on Ron." Harry knew that Ron had a problem showing his deep emotions. Sure he had an easier temper, but Harry knew that Ron kept things that really bugged him hidden. He watched as Ron took a few breaths and waited to collect his thoughts.  
  
"I guess. . . I guess I'm jealous." Ron's ears turned a little pink. Harry knew that this was one thing that Ron would hardly ever mention.  
  
But one thing confused him. Why would Ron be jealous? Ron was his best friend. "Why would you be jealous Ron?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe it's the way you look at him?  
  
Harry was confused. Surely not. . . "Ron. . . You don't like me as in like me do you?"  
  
"AGH. . . NO" Ron looked appalled.   
  
"Oh. . . Good." Harry would have laughed if the situation weren't so bad. "I was afraid you had feelings for me or something. I only see you as a friend."  
  
Ron let out a small laugh. "Don't worry Harry. I don't think you ever have to worry about that."  
  
Harry raised a brow. "I'm that bad huh?"  
  
Ron waved his hand. "Of course not Harry. I just think I will stick to those of the opposite sex."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Fine, but still, what did you mean when you said the way I looked at Draco?"  
  
Ron started to rub his hands together. It was a trait he did when nervous. "I just thought that Draco was going to become you new best friend I guess. I felt like he was going to take my place."  
  
"Ron, no one could take your place. You will always be my best friend. No one will ever replace you."  
  
Ron nodded his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry kneeled up and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's not me who you should apologize too. I believe there is a blond in my room that has had his whole life turned upside down that could use that apology."  
  
"You're right, come on." Together they started for Harry's quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked through the halls back towards Harry's room. He was pissed as hell right now. He could not believe Ron's actions. He was just turning the last corner to Harry's room when he was roughly grabbed by his collar and thrown face first into the wall. He fell to the ground and looked up to see who had done it. Draco's face distorted in anger and fear. "YOU!"  
  
The figure stood over Draco. "Ah, I see you remember me."  
  
Draco glared while rubbing his neck. He was still on the floor. "Yes, I remember you Peter. You're nothing but Voldemort's lapdog." Draco received another punch to his face.  
  
"We will see who is a lapdog." He started to kick Draco in the ribs. Draco curled up into a ball trying to protect his stomach as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Peter reached down and started to drag Draco into Harry's room by his hair. He was about through the door when someone spoke.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
Peter turned to see the other guard running towards him. He quickly kicked Draco into the room and turned to address the guard. "The slave was trying to escape."   
  
"I don't think so. It looked like he was going to the room." The guard started to look suspicious, but before anything could be said Peter drew his sword and ran the guard through the stomach.  
  
Peter smiled down at the guard and then took his knife and finished him off. Once he made sure the guard was dead he turned back to Draco. Draco was trying to crawl away from Peter, the whole time he was coughing and gasping for air. Peter let out a grin. "Don't go anywhere."   
  
Peter walked over and kicked Draco on his head. Draco brought one of his hands up and shielded the part of the head that was kicked. He got enough air in his lungs to say a few words. "Please stop."  
  
"You want me to stop do you?" Peter kicked Draco a few more times before turning and shutting the door to the bedroom. He then turned back to Draco. He went over to him and grabbed his arm, bringing Draco to his feet. He dragged Draco and threw him against the wall. Draco slumped down and sat on the floor. There was blood coming from his nose. His nose was the first part of his body that impacted the wall. He saw Peter step towards him and brought his hands up to protect his face, but instead of fist all he got were words.  
  
"I was surprised to see you here. I have been here for a few months doing my lord's bidding. Then I saw you when you were walking out of the royal dining room. I knew then, by looking at you in slave's garb that you must have run away from your father. Why?"  
  
Draco took a few deep breaths before answering. "I will not be my father's pawn or your master's slut."  
  
Peter looked at him for a moment surprised. "Interesting. How did you learn of our plans?"  
  
Draco brought his hand up to wipe the blood of his nose. "I over heard my father and one of Voldemort's servants talking about what was to happen to me."  
  
"I see." Peter stood back up. "There is no way I would be able to get you out of this castle back to my lord. I know what he would want. It looks like I am going to have to kill you little prince. But first, let's have a little fun."  
  
Peter then started to kick and hit Draco all over his body. It caused his recent bruises to ache even worse and his lip that was already split reopened. It only took a moment for Draco to loose consciousness. Once Peter noticed that Draco was no longer awake he reached down and grabbed Draco and threw him on the bed. He placed his hand on Draco's pants and started to pull them off. He only got them to Draco's knees before the door was thrown open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Harry were walking down the halls that lead to his room. Every now and then Harry would look at Ron and start to suppress laughs. After a moment Ron's temper got the best of him. "What do you find so funny."  
  
Harry just turned to him and smiled. "Oh nothing much. I am just remembering the look on your face when Draco beat you." Harry started to laugh out loud.  
  
Ron just shook his head. "I don't find anything funny about it."  
  
They turned the corner and entered the hallway that had Harry's room. Harry was still looking at Ron. "It was just-" He was cut off by Ron interrupting.  
  
"MY GOD." Harry turned to look down the hallway and saw what the problem was. About ten feet away right in front of his door was a bloody figure. Harry started to run towards the figure but was yanked back by Ron. "No Harry, it's not safe."  
  
Harry tried again to get away from Ron. "Ron, Draco might be hurt as well."  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced Harry to look at him. "Harry, Draco could have been the one to have done this."   
  
"He wouldn't Ron. I know he wouldn't. Please we have to find him." Harry looked at Ron pleadingly.  
  
"Fine but stay behind me. If anything happens you get out of here and find the nearest guard. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." The started towards the figure. Once there Ron turned the body over. Harry looked down and gasped. "It's Tyler, one of the guards."  
  
Ron nodded and kneeled down and felt for a pulse. "He's dead." He was about to say something else when they heard a crash from inside Harry's chambers. Ron signaled Harry to be quiet and grabbed the dead guard's sword. He then pulled Harry behind him and slammed open the door to the room. What he saw shocked him. Draco was lying face down on the bed with his pants down to his knees. The figure responsible turned to look at them as soon as the door opened.  
  
Harry took one look at Draco. "Draco." He tried to get to Draco but Ron kept him back.  
  
Ron glared at the man before he growled out his next sentence. "Get the hell away from him right now."  
  
Peter got off the bed and faced Ron and Harry. He pulled out his sword and pointed at Ron. "You had better leave before I kill you."  
  
Ron brought his sword out in front of him. "I am not leaving here without Draco."  
  
Peter grinned. "So I see that little traitor told you his name huh. I am surprised you didn't send him back."  
  
Ron looked at Harry for a moment before bringing his attention back to Peter. "Back?"  
  
Peter let out a small laugh. "So he hasn't told you everything. Not that it matters. I was sent here to do a job and you have just made it easier."  
  
Ron took a step forward. "What job?"  
  
Peter looked at Ron in the eyes. "Step away from the prince and I will show you."  
  
It only took a second for Ron to understand what he meant. Peter was sent here to kill Harry. "Over my dead body."  
  
"If that is what it takes." Peter then charged Ron and they started to fight with their swords. Peter was using his superior strength to try and overpower Ron but Ron was using his speed to dodge out of the way.  
  
Harry watched them from a few feet back. He didn't have a sword so he knew that he couldn't help Ron. He knew he should run and get help, but he didn't want Ron and Draco to stay behind. Draco. Harry looked over towards his bed. Draco still had not moved. He turned back to look at Ron and saw that Ron was starting to get the initiative. They had moved off to the side of the room. Harry quickly ran around them and dashed over to the bed. He reached and rolled Draco over to his back and was pleased to see the movements of his chest.  
  
"Draco." He got no answer and looked closer. Draco was knocked out. Harry quickly pulled Draco's pants back, and got ready to run with Draco. But before he got Draco up there was a scream from the other side of the room. He turned to see Peter on the ground and Ron standing over him with a bloody sword. Ron was panting and sweat was all over his face.   
  
Ron reached down and checked for a pulse on Peter. "He's dead." He then looked over at Harry who was standing beside the bed that held Draco. "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks to you Ron. But Draco is knocked out and there is blood on his face and he is beat up really bad."  
  
Ron walked over and inspected Draco himself. After a moment he pulled back up and faced Harry. "It doesn't look like he received anything serious. I will run and get Madam Pomfery and some guards. I will also swing by first and get your father. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." At Harry's nod Ron turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry got up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He brought Draco into his lap and cradled him. He was thinking back over the entire situation. What had Peter meant when he said that Draco had not told him everything? He looked down at the blond in his arms. "Who are you Draco?"  
  
TBC…  
  
Give me reviews. It helps me write faster knowing people are waiting. Can anyone guess where this story is leading?  
  
Now for the teaser:  
  
Harry quickly put his hand out and touched Draco's shoulder only to have flinch back. Harry quickly withdrew his hand and looked at Madam Pomfery. "What's wrong with him?" 


	14. Part 13

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 13  
  
Harry held Draco close to him, and started to rock Draco in his lap. "Come on, Draco, you have to wake up." He was brought out of his thoughts when the door was thrown open. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey run into the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took one quick look around the room before her eyes fell onto Draco. "Oh dear." She quickly walked over to the bed and had Harry help her lay Draco back on the bed.  
  
"He is going to be alright, won't he?" Harry gave a nervous look at Madam Pomfery.  
  
She didn't answer Harry right away. Instead she finished her examination. "Yes, he should be fine. Though it looks like he has a concussion. We need to get him awake and keep him awake for a few hours."  
  
She reached over into her bag of medicine and brought out a vial filled with clear liquid. She then opened the vial and passed it back and forth in front of Draco's nose. Harry watched as first Draco scrunched his nose up. Then Draco brought his hand up to try and knock the vial away. Madam Pomfrey sighed and brought the vial away from Draco. She shook here head and looked at Harry. "Heavy sleeper."  
  
Harry cracked a smile. "I know."  
  
"Well, not for much longer." She took out a cotton swab and dumped some of the liquid onto it. She then held it real close to Draco's nose. That seemed to do the trick. It only took about five seconds before Draco shot up into a setting position. He cried in pain and laid back down curling in on himself.   
  
Harry quickly put his hand out and touched Draco's shoulder, only to have him flinch back. Harry quickly withdrew his hand and looked at Madam Pomfery. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco with sad eyes before turning back to Harry. "He is most likely in a form of shock. Remember that he was just assaulted. Just make small movements and be patient." She saw the prince bite down on his bottom lip. She knew this was a sign of indecision. "Look, your highness, be there for him. He needs someone now and he doesn't have anyone else. I will be in my office if you need me."  
  
Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey left the room, shutting the door behind her. He turned back to the figure lying in the bed, replaying her words through his head again. She was right. Draco didn't have anyone. He sat down on the bed. "Draco. It's just me, Harry. Come on, look at me."  
  
Draco uncurled his arms enough to let his head peak through. "Harry?"   
  
Harry looked at Draco with sadness. Draco sounded so lost. "Yes, Draco, I am here." As soon as the words left his mouth, he found his lap filled with a crying Draco. He adjusted Draco in his lap so that he was cradling him in his arms. He then maneuvered himself so that his back was against the headboard. He strengthened his grip on Draco. "I am right here, Draco. I won't leave you."  
  
Harry allowed Draco to cry into his shoulder. He looked up as the door was again thrown open, his father, James, burst into the room. He ran over to Harry and started looking him over for any sign of injury. Harry was quick to put him at ease. "I am fine, father."  
  
James let out a relived sigh. "Thank god." James turned to look at the body on the floor. He called out to the guards that were waiting outside Harry's room. "Guards, come get this filth. I want him searched for any evidence of who sent him." The guards quickly bowed to the king and one taking the arms and the other taking the legs they hauled him out of the room.  
  
Once they had left the room, James turned back to his son. "Ok, tell me exactly what happened. All I got from Ron was that someone was going to kill you and he stopped them."  
  
Harry looked back down to Draco to make sure he was ok before he began. "Ron and I were walking back from the fencing lessons when we saw a body lying outside my door. We went forward and noticed it was Tyler. He was - he was dead." Harry stopped for moment thinking back on the scene. It was the first time in his life he had ever seen someone murdered and it still shocked him to some extreme.  
  
James seemed to sense Harry's unease so he was quick to reroute Harry's thoughts. "What happened after that, son?"  
  
Harry was silently thankful for the change. "Afterwards, we heard a crash from in my room and Ron grabbed Tyler's sword and we went in. Peter was standing next to the bed where Draco was laying face down. Peter had - had Draco's pants down." A tear fell from Harry's eye.  
  
James saw it and feared the worse. He glanced at Draco real fast and saw that he still had his head buried into Harry's chest. He looked back at his son. "Did Peter… ah, he didn't get the chance to do anything, did he?" He prayed that he didn't. For both Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, we were just in time. But-" Harry bit his lip and looked down at Draco again.  
  
James saw that something was bothering his son. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed and brought one hand up to run it though Draco's hair. "I promised him that I would not let anyone hurt him ever again."  
  
James reached out and took Harry's hand that had just left Draco's hair. "Son, this was not your fault. You can't watch him all day, every day."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, but I still feel as if I should have done more."  
  
James sighed again. He knew this was something that his son would have to work out on his own. He gestured down to Draco. "How is he?"  
  
Harry looked down at Draco and noticed that his eyes were almost closed. He quickly moved Draco so that he was sitting up on his lap. He shook his shoulder a little. "No, Draco, you can't go to sleep right now. You have a concussion." He felt Draco nod against his shoulder. He then turned back to his father. "As you can see, right now he is a little out of it. Madam Pomfrey said he is in a form of shock. That's why he is not really responsive."  
  
James leaned back a moment. "Alright, I am going to go and wait for your mother to arrive. Ron went into town for me to get her. So you most likely will have a hysterical woman coming in here and fussing over you."  
  
Harry brought his hand up to massage his head. "Thanks for the warning." When his mother got worked on something, she really got worked on something. His father ruffled his hair for a moment before turning and walking out of the room. Harry took the moment to look back down at Draco. Draco had stopped crying and now was just resting against his chest.  
  
"Draco, I am so sorry." He felt Draco's head leave his chest and looked down. His emerald eyes met silver.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. "It's not your fault, Harry."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "But I promised you that no one would ever hurt you again. I broke that promise."  
  
"I don't blame you, Harry. I forgive you."   
  
Harry embraced Draco. "Thank you." For some reason, hearing those words from Draco's lips made him feel a lot better. He looked down again and noticed Draco staring directly at him. He leaned down a little and saw as Draco leaned up a little. "Draco, I know nothing could ever work, but just for this moment in time, may I give you at least a kiss."  
  
"Yes." Their lips came together for the second time in their lifetime.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review. This Fic has some very important chapters coming up and I need feed back. While I keep a chapter ahead I usually don't post every day since it takes a few days for people to review. Thanks to those that do review.  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
James nodded. "I agree Remus. Sirius, as soon as this meeting is over I want you to send a pair of your best riders to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom come across the border, we are going to need help." After seeing Sirius nod he turned to Remus again. "Remus I want you to put all forces on the border on full alert."  
  
And for the wait here is another Teaser:  
  
"Harry, you are going to have to ask Draco to tell you about everything. I am sorry to say this, but if you can't get anything from him within the next few days I will have no choice but to send him to be interrogated." 


	15. Part 14

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 14  
  
Harry was walking down the hall on the way to a meeting with his father. He was going to learn this morning what they had found out about Peter. Harry was unable to ask Draco anything last night. Draco had been really sensitive to the subject. He wouldn't even let Harry go at all while he was awake. Later that night, Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry, though, still remembered the kiss that he and Draco had shared. He knew that he was only teasing himself. Draco had made it clear that nothing could happen with him.  
  
Harry let out a sigh as he continued down the halls. He still wondered what Peter had meant when he had called Draco a traitor. Who was Draco? The only thing that he knew about Draco was that he was from Slytherin. Even that was not for sure. He could have come from the dark kingdom. But wherever Draco came from, though, one thing was obvious: he had betrayed someone. He came to a stop outside the war room. This was where he was supposed to meet his father.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and when he heard his father's voice telling him to enter, he walked in. The room itself had no windows and was deep inside the castle. In case of a siege, this was where they would coordinate their defense. He walked towards the circular table in the middle of the room which was covered with a map of the continent. Harry stepped up to the first person that he came across. He gave him a nod. "General Black."  
  
Sirius Black was one of the generals of the Army of Gryffindor. He was in charge of all forces inside the country. Sirius looked at Harry for a moment before laughing. "Oh, come on, Harry, is that any way to address your godfather?"  
  
Harry grinned in return and gave Sirius a hug. "I guess not." After a moment, Harry stepped back and walked over to his father's other general. He embraced him as well. "Hi, Moony." Remus was in charge of all forces along the border. He was brought out of his hug by his godfather's voice.  
  
"Oh, I see. You call Lupin Moony but you call me Black?" Sirius crossed his arms and mock-pouted at Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Oh, alright. Hi, Snuffles." Harry couldn't believe that his godfather wanted him to call him that. He turned to his father when he spoke.  
  
"Alright, you three. We have business to attend to." James took a seat at the table and the rest joined him. James turned to Remus. "What have you found out about Peter?"  
  
Remus glanced over at Harry before turning back to the king. "From what we can tell, he certainly was sent to us from either Slytherin or the Dark Kingdom. When going through his belongings, we found that he had substantial funds. So he had the backing of someone powerful or rich."  
  
James leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "What do you think about response?"  
  
Sirius was the first to speak. "I say we send more troops to the border as a sign that this kind of aggression will not be tolerated."  
  
Remus cut in at this point. "It's true that we can not let this go unanswered, but you have to realize that we do not know for sure that Peter came from Slytherin. Sending more troops to the border may provoke a bigger response from Slytherin if we are wrong."  
  
"Come on, Moony. We all know that Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom are practically allies. If one of them were going to make such a bold move, then the other would have had to know."  
  
James thought on this. Remus had a point, but so did Sirius. He looked over at his son. "Son, what is your view on the situation."  
  
Harry was shocked at first that his father had asked him. Usually Harry only came to these meetings to watch his father so as to learn how to rule. But now that he was asked, how would he respond? He thought on it a moment before answering. "I would have to agree with both. I say send more troops to the border, but not too many. This will show that we will not tolerate it, but wouldn't be seen as too much of a risk."  
  
James nodded at his son before turning back to his generals. "I say that we go with my son's idea. Remus, has anything new happened at the border recently?"  
  
Remus was about to respond when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was met by a messenger. Remus took the letter from the messenger and, seeing that it was from the border, advised the messenger to wait. Remus closed the door and walked over to the table before taking a seat. He read over the letter once, and then he read it over one more time to be sure he read it right. He sat back in his chair confused.  
  
James seeing the confusion on Remus' face addressed him. "What is it, Remus?"  
  
Remus looked up at James. "I don't understand it, Your Majesty."  
  
Sirius looked at the king before looking back at Remus. Remus was rarely confused or shocked into silence. "What does the letter say? Has Slytherin invaded us or something?"  
  
Remus looked back around the table before he looked straight at the king. "It appears that the Slytherin army has moved-."  
  
He was cut off by a slam of a fist into the table by Sirius. "I knew it. We are being invaded! This whole assassination attempt was meant to throw us into confusion."  
  
Remus raised his hand to get Sirius to be quiet for a moment. "No, we are not being invaded. The Slytherin army on the border is moving away from it. They are heading back into Slytherin."  
  
Sirius was shocked. As was Harry and James. James was the first to recover. "But why are they moving away from the border. That doesn't make any sense. They are leaving the border unprotected."  
  
"That is what is confusing me. Why would the troops abandon the border? Your Highness, I would recommend you consult with your allies as soon as possible. While there is no immediate threat, this move by Slytherin could be a trap. They may be gathering there forces for an invasion."  
  
James nodded. "I agree, Remus. Sirius, as soon as this meeting is over, I want you to send a pair of your best riders to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom come across the border, we are going to need help." After seeing Sirius nod, he turned to Remus again. "Remus, I want you to put all forces on the border on full alert."   
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Good. I will be holding court tomorrow to make preparations for defense. I don't want to be caught off guard here. We will make no aggressive moves, but we will defend ourselves if attacked. I call this meeting adjourned. Harry, would you stay a moment?"  
  
Harry watched as Sirius and Remus left the room, then turned back to his father. "What did you want, father?"  
  
James looked at his son closely. "Harry, do you think you could get any information from Draco?"  
  
This confused him. "What type of information?"  
  
"You said that Draco was caught illegally entering our country. He may have information on what is going on. I am also curious as to what could have caused Peter to go after Draco before you. It's clear that you where his main target."  
  
Harry sighed. "Peter did say that Draco was a traitor."  
  
This perked James's interest. "Why didn't you tell me about this last night?"  
  
Harry looked guiltily at his father. "I wanted to ask Draco myself, but he was so sensitive last night that I couldn't bring it up. What do you think he meant?"  
  
James pondered it for a moment. "Maybe he was in an army where he came from and deserted. But that still does not explain Peter though. He would not have broken cover like this for just a mere deserter." James thought on it a few more moments. "Harry, you are going to have to ask Draco to tell you about everything. I am sorry to say this, but if you can't get anything from him within the next few days I will have no choice but to send him to be integrated."  
  
"No, father, please don't do anything like that."  
  
James gave his son a saddened expression. "Son, I won't have any choice. We must know what is going on."  
  
Harry knew his father was right. He did not want to lose Draco, though. Even if they could not have a relationship, he liked to just be in the blonde's presence. But could he get Draco to open up to him? Every time Harry had asked him about his past, Draco had tensed up and refused to speak. Harry knew he didn't have a choice. He would have to make Draco talk. He looked back at his father. "I will get you the information." Harry stood up and without even casting a glance back at his father, he left the room.  
  
James watched his son leave the room with his head bowed. Once the door was shut, he brought his hands up to message his temples. "I am so sorry, Harry."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Harry knew this would not satisfy his father. Even Harry could tell that Draco was holding something back. "Draco, my father is not going to accept that. I know you know something. Why won't you tell me? Are you afraid that someone will come after you?" 


	16. Part 15

A/N: I am going to continue this fic under the assumption that book 5 never came out. So no characters in the fic will be taken out. Thanks and enjoy the part.   
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 15  
  
Harry was in the process of walking back to his room. He was thinking back over all the current events, but mainly he was thinking about Draco. What was he going to do? He had to get Draco to talk, no matter what. He was just turning the corner when he ran into Ron.   
  
Ron helped Harry off the floor, noticing the troubled expression on the prince's face. "Harry, is something the matter?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron for a moment before telling him everything that had happened in the meeting, including what he and his father had talked about. He looked over at Ron. "What do you think?"  
  
Ron thought on it a moment. "I would have to say that your father is right. I mean, Peter wouldn't have shifted targets like that just for anyone. And there is the fact that Peter called Draco a traitor."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know. It's just that every time I think I am starting to get to know Draco, things shift, and I am back at square one." They continued to walk down the hall together. After a moment Harry spoke again. "How do you think I should get him to talk?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that you are going to have to get something from him though. If he is sent to the interrogators, you won't be getting back the same person."   
  
Harry nodded. "I know. Do you think I could do this alone, Ron?" They had made it to his bedroom door.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry before nodding his head. "Sure, I will be in my quarters if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Harry watched as Ron retreated down the hall. He took a deep breath before opening his door and walking in. He glanced around the room and noticed that Draco was sitting in front of the mirror, combing through his hair. He was already dressed in his clothes, which Harry was glad for. He didn't think he could talk to Draco seriously if he was to busy looking him over.  
  
He walked up to stand behind were Draco was sitting. He noticed that Draco glanced up higher in the mirror to look him in the face. He then noticed that Draco put the comb into his lap and then diverted his eyes down to it. Harry had never seen him look so submissive. His protective side kicked in. "Draco, is everything ok?"  
  
Draco glanced up in the mirror a moment before turning his body around to face Harry. "I can see it in your eyes. I assume I am going to be sold."  
  
Harry placed his hand on Draco's chin and raised his head so that he was looking into Harry's eyes. "Draco, you are not going to be sold. But I do have some bad news. Come, let's go sit at the table and talk for a moment."  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to the table. He took a seat and waited for Harry to do the same. Once he noticed that Harry was sitting he spoke. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Harry looked him in the eyes and said one word. "Peter." It seemed to have a dramatic effect since Draco immediately tensed up and adverted his eyes.  
  
Draco's voice came out a little panicked though it was hard to tell. "I - I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Harry sighed. "Draco, I know you know what I am talking about. When we confronted Peter, he called you a traitor. I need to know what he meant."  
  
Draco stood from his chair and walked over to the window looking out upon the land. He stayed there for a moment. He seemed to be thinking very hard. After a few moments he turned back to Harry. "I come from a rich family. My father was in the family business. Peter was one of his contacts."  
  
Harry sat there for a moment pondering what Draco was saying. "So why was he calling you a traitor?"  
  
Draco bit his lip a moment before responding. "I ran away from my father and the family business. Since Peter is one of my father's contacts he knew me and when he saw me here he knew that I had run away. That is why he called me a traitor."  
  
Harry thought on this a moment. He had the instinct feeling that Draco was not telling him everything. There was one question though he had to know. "Were you aware of the plot to try and kill me?"  
  
Draco quickly shook his head. "I swear I did not know about it. I didn't even know Peter was here until I met him outside of your room."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Draco. "Draco, are you telling me everything? I must tell you that my father told me if I didn't get information from you he would have no choice to send you to be integrated."  
  
Draco tensed at these words. He turned to face away from Harry. "I am telling you all that I can. I did not have anything do with or knew about anything do with an assassination attempt on you. I rarely ever saw Peter."  
  
Harry stepped closer to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder to turn him back around. "Do you have any idea on who could have hired Peter?"  
  
Draco adverted his eyes and started at a point past Harry making sure not to look him in the eyes. "I know Peter came from the Dark Kingdom. Other than that, I can say no more."  
  
Harry knew this would not satisfy his father. Even Harry could tell that Draco was holding something back. "Draco, my father is not going to accept that. I know you know something. Why won't you tell me? Are you afraid that someone will come after you?"  
  
Draco gave out a short laugh. "You could say they would come for me, alright. It is better if I say no more." Draco walked over to the bed and curled into a ball facing the wall and away from Harry.  
  
Harry knew he had to push Draco for more information. He walked up to the bed. "Draco that is not good enough. You are going to have to answer me."  
  
"Just go away."   
  
Draco still had not turned around. Harry reached over and grabbed a hold of his arm forcing him to turn around and face him. He knew that he had to be strong and make sure Draco understood he had no choice in the matter. Couldn't Draco see that he was trying to save him here? He collected him self and tried to speak in a commanding tone. "You will answer me."  
  
Draco tensed in anger. "Why should I?"  
  
Harry was starting to get frustrated and aggravated. "Because you are my slave and you will do as I said (say?)." As soon as the words left his mouth he noticed the hurt expression cross Draco's face. This was the first time that he had ever ordered Draco to do anything. He knew that this probably would jeopardize any friendship he might have formed so far, but this was a very serious matter.   
  
He noticed that Draco looked away from him again. Harry called his name a few times but it was obvious that Draco was back to not talking to him. Harry's anger got the better of him. "Fine, you want to be treated like a slave, that is fine by me." Harry walked around to the other side of the bed and reached underneath it to grab the leash that was still attached to the bed. He then brought the leash to Draco and attached it to his collar. "Let's see how you like being treated like a slave for a few days and see if it changes your mind."   
  
Harry started to walk out of the room but stopped when he got to the door. He trained his ears back and caught a faint sob coming from the bed. He wanted so bad to go back and comfort Draco, but he knew that this was for the best. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Only there did he let himself voice his feelings. "I am so sorry Draco."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: The next three chapters are going to be very important. A lot of questions will be answered in them.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
A pin could have been heard in the room after that statement the shock was so paramount. Sirius and Remus were just floored and James was leaning back in his chair with his own shocked face. It took a moment for James to recover. "What of the royal family?" 


	17. Part 16

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 16  
  
They next day, Harry was sitting with his father in the throne room where his father was holding court. Harry was thinking over the situation with Draco. When he had returned to his room a few hour later, he had noticed that Draco had not moved an inch and he still would not talk. Harry had given Draco his space. When dinner arrived, Draco had refused to eat. Harry sent the dish away, telling him that he can just be hungry. Now Harry regretted doing that. He had been debating all morning if he had done the wrong thing.   
  
  
  
Harry remembered this morning clearly. He had woken in his bed to find himself the only occupant. In the past, Draco always seemed to snuggle up to Harry during the night. Of course, they never started the night that way but it never failed to happen. But this morning he had awoken to find Draco sleeping in a ball on the floor. Harry had berated himself. Had he really pushed Draco that far away? Was he doing the right thing? He had moved Draco to the bed. Since Draco was such a heavy sleeper, he didn't wake. But this still brought him back to the main issue. What to do about Draco? Maybe he should take a different approach. As a mater of fact, he would. After he was done here with his father, he would go up and take Draco off the leash and sit down for another talk.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a nudge in his ribs. He turned his head to look at his father. James leaned down to Harry. "Are you paying attention?" Harry could tell by the look on his fathers face that he already knew the answer to that question.  
  
Harry looked sheepishly at his father. "Sorry, father."  
  
James just grinned at him. "It's ok." James turned his view back down the main floor, which was just a few steps below them. "Sirius, who is next?"  
  
Sirius looked down at the list. The king had already seen over ten people and all for different reasons. He looked at the next name on the list then raised his voice to announce him. "I GIVE YO-" Sirius was cut off by the doors slamming open and two cloaked figures entered. His hand automatically went to his sword as the two hooded figures walked towards the throne. Sirius stepped between them and the king, making sure that they could not reach James without going through him first.  
  
The hooded figures stopped right in front of Sirius. The tallest figure brought his hands up and pulled his hood back so that his face was in view. A gasp escaped past Sirius lips. "Severus!"  
  
Severus stared a moment at Sirius before speaking. "I need to speak to the king immediately. Something very bad and dangerous has happened."  
  
Sirius still had not gotten over his shock of seeing Severus, but nodded and motioned for him to stay where he is while he walked up to the king. Once there, he bowed once and then whispered into James ear. "Severus is here, Your Majesty. He says he has very bad news and wants to talk to you right away."  
  
"Of course." James stood up and addressed the crowds and told them they would adjourn for the day. He then turned to his son. "Harry, I want you to come along as well." He then looked to the figure standing next to Harry. "And you too, Ron." At their nods, James walked down the steps and stopped in front of Sirius. "Sirius, I want you and Moony in there as well." After seeing Sirius nod and head off to find Moony, James turned to address Severus. "It is good to see you again. Please follow me." James led Severus out of the hall with the still-cloaked figure following behind.  
  
James led them to a room that had a long table in it. This way there would be enough seats for everyone. He took his seat at the head of the table and watched as Harry took a seat to his left and Ron next to Harry. Severus and the second cloaked figure sat down a little ways down the table. James held up his hand. "Let's just wait one moment for Sirius and Remus to get here." James felt a tug on his arm and turned towards Harry. "Yes, son?"  
  
Harry looked at Severus before turning back to his father. "Father, may I ask who this is? I don't remember him, though the name does sound familiar."  
  
James nodded his head. "Of course you can, Harry. Severus is our spy in Slytherin. He forwards us important information on what is going on in the country."  
  
"Oh." Harry leaned back in his chair and pondered this. So they had a spy in Slytherin. It made sense. He was unable to ask any more questions, since the door opened and Sirius and Remus walked in. He noticed Sirius and Severus share a glance and part of him wondered what that was about. He didn't have long to think, though, for his father began the meeting.  
  
James raised his hands to signal everyone to pay attention. "Severus, maybe you should start by introducing your companion."  
  
Severus nodded. "Of course, Your Highness." He turned to the figure sitting beside him. "Hermione, you can pull back the hood now, you are safe."  
  
Everyone watched as the second smaller figure pulled back her hood to reveal the face of young women of about the same age as Harry and Ron. Harry heard a gasp beside him and looked over to see Ron staring at the new figure. He could tell just by looking at Ron that he was already fixated with her. He wore the same facial expression that Harry did when he watched Draco. He turned his attention away from Ron when Severus started to speak again.  
  
"This young lady is Hermione Granger, Your Highness. I will explain more about her in a moment, but right now there are some things you need to know of first."  
  
James nodded his head. "Go ahead, Severus."  
  
Severus took a breath and looked over at Remus. "Remus, I take it you have noticed that Slytherin troops have moved away from the border?"  
  
Remus gave Severus a thoughtful expression. "Yes, we just found that out yesterday. That was why James was having court today. We were getting ready for possible defense against an invasion."  
  
Severus gave a short sarcastic laugh. "I doubt you have to worry about an invasion."  
  
This perked James's interest. "Why is that?"  
  
Severus looked directly into James's eyes. "Slytherin has broken out into civil war."  
  
A pin could have been heard in the room after that statement the shock was so paramount. Sirius and Remus were just floored and James was leaning back in his chair with his own shocked face. It took a moment for James to recover. "What of the royal family?"  
  
Severus bowed his head a moment. "The Queen and King have been assassinated."  
  
James brought his hands up to cover his face. "My God."   
  
Severus spoke up again. "That is not the worst of it." He waited for James to bring his hands down and made sure he had everyone's attention. "Slytherin has been invaded by the Dark Kingdom. This is what sparked the civil war. Half of the army of Slytherin has joined the Dark Kingdom's forces and the other half are fighting against them. Although they do fight, they have hardly any chance of success."  
  
Sirius was the next to speak. "Why the hell would the Dark Kingdom invade Slytherin? They were practically allies."  
  
Severus shook his head. "That information I do not have. All I know is that the King and Queen were killed, and then almost immediately the Dark Kingdom crossed the border."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment before James spoke again. "What about Lucius' heir?"  
  
Severus brought his hands up and cupped them underneath his chin with his elbows on the table. "This is why I have brought Hermione. I rescued her from the dungeons of the castle before I made my escape. She says she was the heir's personal servant. She may very well be the only living person who has ever seen the heir."  
  
James turned to look at the lady sitting next to Severus. "Is this true?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "It is true, Your Highness. Lucius had a son. The Prince of Slytherin."  
  
James looked at her for a moment. "A son. This is the first we have heard of the gender. Lucius hid him so well."  
  
"That is understandable, sir. The Prince was never allowed outside his wing of the castle and no one was allowed to see him except for me and his mother and father. Oh, and of course, the physician, but she died in the attack."  
  
"Do you know where the Prince is or if he even is alive?"  
  
Hermione glanced around the room for a moment. "He is alive, as far as I know. I helped him run away a couple of weeks before everything happened."  
  
Now this did shock James. "Why would he want to run away?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I walked into his room one day and he was hysterical. He kept going on about that he had found something out that he was not supposed to know. He pleaded with me to help him escape the castle and I did what he asked. After he escaped I was thrown in the dungeons."  
  
James rubbed his chin. "What proof do you have of all this?"  
  
Hermione brought her hand up and took of a ring. She tossed it onto the table in front of Harry and James. "This was the Prince's ring. He gave it to me and I hid it before I was thrown in the dungeons. It has his family crest on it."  
  
Harry for this whole time had remained quiet. He was shocked by all the turn of events. But what really shocked him was when Hermione had thrown the ring on the table. Actually it wasn't the ring that caught his interest, it was the crest. For there on the ring was the letter "M". And it was formed by two snakes entwined with each other. He knew of only one other place he had seen this design. He gulped and looked up at Hermione. "May I ask what the Prince's name is?"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: I just could not help that cliff hanger, sorry.  
  
Now for the very dreaded teaser:  
  
Hermione then remembered that Draco had said he had gotten beat up last night. She started to see red again. She dropped the leach and turned around to face Harry and Ron. They had followed her around the bed when she had gone to Draco. She looked directly into Harry's eyes. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD." Only seconds later the rooms was filled with the sound of a loud smack. 


	18. Part 17

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 17  
  
Hermione looked curiously at the Prince of Gryffindor. He bore an expression that looked as if he had seen a ghost and he was holding the ring in a white knuckled grip. She decided to answer his question. She was going to have to anyway. "His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open. It couldn't be possible. There was no way. But he remembered the tattoo on Draco's back. A tattoo that was the exact replica of the crest on the ring. Harry looked to his left and saw Ron's shocked face. He showed the crest on the ring to Ron.  
  
Ron summed it up in two words. "Bloody Hell!"  
  
James looked at his son. It took a moment for the name Draco to make it through his mind. Then he remembered the name of his son's slave. He voiced out his opinion. "Surely not?"  
  
Harry looked up at his father. He showed the crest to his father. "Father, he has the same mark on the back of his shoulder." He watched his fathers face go through a variety of emotions the main one be shock.  
  
Hermione sat there and watched them through this whole ordeal. When she heard Harry say that someone had this tattoo on his shoulder her interest was immediately peaked. Only Slytherin Royal family members had such a mark. Could it have been possible that Draco had made it to the Gryffindor court? She got her heartbeat under control and voiced the question she had to know the answer to. "Who are you talking about? Who has this mark on their shoulder?"  
  
Harry turned to the lady sitting across from him. "Not long ago, I bought a slave named Draco. He has this exact mark on the back of his shoulder."  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet. Anger coursed through her veins. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE PRINCE OF ANOTHER NATION?"  
  
Harry stood and held up his hands to try and calm her down. "We didn't know. He never told us. Honestly, if we knew he was a Prince we would have-" Harry cut himself off at a realization. "We would have sent him back. No wonder he never told us. You said he ran away, right? He would not have wanted to go back. But what could be worse then being a slave?"  
  
Hermione thought on this a moment. She was very protective of Draco. Draco may have been her master, but in reality, they were both friends. She looked at everyone's questioning gaze. She sighed and decided to give a little more information. "Ok, what I am about to tell you never leaves this room. Is that agreed on?"   
  
At everyone's nod, she continued. "Draco was never allowed out side a certain set of rooms. I was his only contact to the outside world. I have been Draco's servant since he was six. His father would not allow any males around him, which is why they got me to be his servant. The only people beside me to see Draco were his parents and the physician. He was very lonely. His mother educated him in everything. His father, though he visited, really wasn't around much. But one day I was bringing him dinner and I found him in his room in hysterics. He kept mumbling something about him sneaking out and hearing something he was supposed to."  
  
"Draco liked to sneak out and explore. I even helped him at times. I tried to find out what happened, but he would not tell me. He pleaded with me for over four hours to help him run away. I eventually helped him."  
  
Harry listened to all this with a heavy heart. It was hard to believe that someone could live such a life of seclusion. It was no wonder he always woke with Draco cuddled into him. Draco was practically starved for affection. Then Harry remembered this morning. What had he done? He had pushed Draco away. How could he have been so stupid? He was kept from berating himself any further by his father's voice.  
  
James analyzed the situation. It was obvious that if they were to find out the entire truth they would need Draco here to tell them. He turned his attention onto his son. "Harry, why don't you go and fetch Draco for us? I think it best that he was here."  
  
Hermione immediately stood and addressed the king. "May I go too? Please."  
  
James nodded at her. "Very well. Ron, why don't you go as well." He watched as the three walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked through the hall on the way to his room. He glanced to his side and saw that Hermione was following him. He would have struck up a conversation, but his mind was focused too much on something, or should he say someone, else. He was thinking back over the time Draco had spent with them. Draco, even though he hadn't known him that long, was now a constant in his life. He didn't want to lose him, but Draco was a Prince, soon to be King. With his parents dead, that made him next-in-line to the throne. He stopped outside his bedroom door and looked at Hermione. "This is my room."  
  
Hermione followed the Prince down the hall. Her own thoughts were also on Draco. It had only been a few weeks since she had last seen Draco, but it felt like an eternity. She had been around Draco every day for years. She had missed him. She looked up and noticed that they had stopped outside a door. She heard Harry say that this was his room and watched as he opened the door.  
  
Her eyes immediately went around the room before stopping on the bed. There she could make out a lump on the far side of the bed curled into a ball. She immediately noticed the pale hair on the figure and knew that it was Draco. She smiled and ran towards the bed. "Draco!"  
  
Draco was lying on the bed. He heard the door start to open and immediately faced away from the door and curled upon himself. He knew that he could not tell Harry the truth. If he did, they would send him back. He would rather die then live the life that was planned for him. He was just about to close his eyes to feign sleep when he heard his name yelled. He knew that voice. It couldn't be. He turned his head around and looked at the figure standing on the other side of the bed from him. A smile broke across his face. "Granger!"  
  
Hermione was elated when it turned out to be Draco. She ran around to the other side of the bed and enveloped Draco into a hug. It was then that she heard a hiss of pain escape him. She pulled herself away from Draco and got her first really good look at him. She gasped upon seeing his face. "My god Draco, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
Draco self consciously brought his hand up to block the bruise on the side of his face. "I got beat up last night."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that someone had done this to Draco. She reached out and moved Draco's hand away from the bruise, she leaned down to get a good look. That was when she noticed the collar around Draco's neck. She put her hands on it. "What's this?" She had slid her hand around to the back of the collar and was met by a string of leather. She pulled the leather up to the front her. She followed one end of it to the collar around Draco's neck and then followed the other end to the bedpost.   
  
Hermione then remembered that Draco had said he had gotten beat up last night. She started to see red again. She dropped the leash and turned around to face Harry and Ron. They had followed her around the bed when she had gone to Draco. She looked directly into Harry's eyes. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD." Only seconds later the rooms was filled with the sound of a loud smack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched as Hermione ran around the bed to embrace Draco. He and Ron followed her previous path and took a position behind her. He watched as Draco hissed out in pain and Hermione examined his face. He then noticed that she had spotted the collar. A sense of dread started to fill him when she started to examine the leash. It turned out to be well-founded when she all of a sudden turned and yelled at him. The next moments went so fast he didn't know what to think. He heard a smacking sound coming from close by. It took a moment before his jaw bristled in pain. He brought his hand up to touch his face. No one had ever hit him before. He saw that she was raising her hand again, but she didn't get far. Before she was halfway to hitting him again, Ron had her hand in a vice grip.  
  
Ron saw that Hermione was about to hit Harry again and quickly brought his hand up to grab her hand. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He was pissed as hell right now. He should have kept her from hitting him the first time.   
  
Hermione for her part tried to struggle and yank free of his grasp but she was unable to. She looked up at Ron and with her other hand gestured towards Draco. "LOOK WHAT THIS BASTARD DID TO HIM!"  
  
All three of them were broke out of their tirade by a small voice coming from the bed. "Harry did not do this, Granger." Draco then stood up from the bed and moved Hermione aside. Ron had let her go when Draco had spoken. Draco stepped up in front of Harry. He ran his hand over the bruised flesh. "I am sorry about that."  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Draco was being so kind to him. After all that he had done to him in the past twenty four hours. He looked into Draco's eyes. "It's alright, Draco. I would have acted the same way if I had been in her position."  
  
Draco nodded his head, before turning around and facing away from all three of him. He bowed his head. "I guess you know, now."  
  
Harry took a step forward. "Yes, we know you are a Prince, Draco." Harry waited to see what Draco's reaction would be.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review. You people are going to kill me through the next few chapters with all the cliffhangers.   
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
A few tears made there way down Draco's checks and Harry used his thumbs to wipe them away. Draco looked at him again. "This has all happened because of me. If I hadn't run, my parents would still be alive." He let out a sob. "Oh god, I killed them." 


	19. Part 18

A/N: Part 19 and 20 are both done. Part 19 will be up this weekend at the latest.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
NayNymic - Your questions will be answered within the next two parts. It will explain how the relationship could work. Thanks for the review  
  
I Am The Bunny Slayer - I love them. Thanks for the review  
  
Vici0usRebL - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - Whoa… I like your long reviews. Part 19 holds the surprise, though part 20 is important as well. This chapter will let you know how Draco reacts to the knowledge of his parents deaths. The reason why he was kept locked away will come up in the next chapter. If you liked that last cliff you are going to love this one. I will work on All for Love now. Thanks for the review  
  
Draco Dormiens -What can I say, I love it. Thanks for the review  
  
Snapdragongrrl - Don't worry, I will finish it. I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
caz-felton-malfoy - I try to put up two chapters a week. Thanks for the review  
  
queenofgondor21 - Well, here it is. Thanks for the review  
  
the fish with a legs - Had to shorten the name a little. I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Redrum - Hopefully the next few chapters will answer your questions. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I thought he deserved it as well, though his intentions were pure. Thanks for the review  
  
Oogly Spoogly - Getting depressed about his parents death will be an understatement. Thanks for the review  
  
Babydracky - I do love it when I get these reviews from people who normally don't like these types of fics. I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Draco Malfoy - I thought I would make a protective Hermione in this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Kirei/ GoticPoet3 - Here is that chapter. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I am kicking around an idea for Sirius and Severus but have not made any firm plans. Thanks for the review  
  
Cassie - This chapter will let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
FakeLover - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Kaya - I will think on it. I have a new beta right now. Thanks for the review  
  
JJLL - That was the point of the cliff hanger. Thanks for the review  
  
Chang Wumei - It comes up later, and if I said now it would ruin some of the plot coming up. Thanks for the review  
  
Angelmonkey16 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Brittany - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
SeppukuKoishii - Don't worry, I will finish it. Thanks for the review  
  
Dumbledor'sArmy - They share a unique relationship. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - A lot is about to happen. Thanks for the review  
  
midnight4229-sesshomaru lover - I love cliff hangers. Thanks for the review  
  
Snapes Apprentice - I am glad you like it. I thought I would play different sides of the characters in this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 18  
  
Draco heard Harry confirm his worst nightmare. He knew that he was a Prince. The first emotion to course through him was fear. They would send him back. He couldn't go back. He balled his hand into a fist so tight that he could feel his nails cutting into his palm. That was when the anger hit him. Who cared what they tried to do? He wasn't going back. He turned around and glared at three people in front of him. They all took a step back upon seeing Draco's angry gaze. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and spoke in a deadly whisper. "I will not go back. I will kill myself before that happens."  
  
Harry was shocked. He could only stare at Draco for a moment. Draco had not shown this much anger since Draco and he had spoken the first time. But this anger was worse. He could see by the look in Draco's eyes that he was serious. He would really rather kill himself than go back. A part of Harry wondered what it was that Draco had found out for him to react so badly. But then Draco did not know that his parents were dead. At that thought, Harry felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured on him. Draco didn't know. His voice came out in a gasp. "Draco-"  
  
Harry stopped himself from saying anything else in front of Hermione and Ron. He turned to them. "Hermione, Ron, could you leave us for a few moments? I think I need to talk to Draco alone for a moment. I need to tell him some things and I will let him know of the situation."  
  
Hermione did not like this idea and was going to voice her opinion, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to look at Ron. "What?"  
  
Ron looked in her eyes for a moment before adverting them. "Come on, let's wait out side." Not giving her a chance to speak again, Ron half dragged her out of the room.  
  
Once out of the room, Hermione yanked her arm out of his grip. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Ron was quiet a moment before speaking. "Let Harry tell Draco about his parents. During his short time here he and Harry have formed a sort of friendship. Actually, I am sure both wish it was more than that, though."  
  
Hermione brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "You mean-"  
  
Ron cut her off. "Yeah, I think they are falling in love, but they both know it can lead nowhere. Even though Draco is also a Prince, it makes no difference. There could not be an heir." He looked back at Hermione for a moment.   
  
Hermione stood there shocked for a moment. She was a little shocked that Draco was gay, although come to think of it, he never was around any men, so there was no way for her to pick up on it. Maybe that was the reason Lucius hid his heir. No, that didn't make any sense. Draco was always hidden from others. She didn't care if he was gay. She would always support him, no matter what. But this was going to be so hard on him. He was the only living heir to the Slytherin throne. He would have to marry to produce an heir. She felt sorry for him. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Ron watched Hermione reaction. At first she seemed shocked. But after a few moments her shock dissolved into sadness, and then he saw the tears in her eyes. On instinct, he walked up and placed his arms around her and let her head fall onto his shoulder as she sobbed quietly. He brought his hand up to rub her back. "What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione sniffled a few more moments before speaking. "I'm sorry, it's just that he has been through so much and to find someone who he may love and never be able to do anything about it… I just feel so sorry for him." Ron response was only to hug her closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the episode was playing out in the hallway, another of a different nature was taking place inside Harry's room. After Ron and Hermione had left the room, Harry had turned back to face Draco. He took a big breath before speaking. He figured the best place to start was at Draco's fears of being sent back. "Draco, we won't send you back."  
  
Draco froze at this. He couldn't understand why they would not send him back. It would give his father an excuse to invade Gryffindor if they gave him sanctuary. Many people on both sides would die. When he had told them that he would not go back he meant it as he would run away again or die trying. He never thought they would actually let him stay. His emotions where overpowering him and he took a seat on the bed. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone take a seat next to him. He turned to Harry and spoke softly. "Why?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco for a moment, steeling himself for what he had to tell Draco. He took Draco's hand in his. "Draco, there are some things you need to know. I am here for you, ok?"  
  
Fear gripped Draco's heart. What had happened? Why was Harry looking at him with such a somber look? Part of him warmed, though, when he had told him that he would be there for him. Few people in his life would do that for him. He took a few deep breaths, preparing him for anything that Harry might say and squeezed the hand holding his. His voice cracked when he spoke. "Go on."  
  
Harry looked from Draco's eyes down to the comforter on the bed. "Hermione came with some very bad news." He felt Draco's hand tense in his and looked into Draco's eyes. "Draco, your parents have been assassinated."  
  
Draco could not move. He could not see. He could not hear. He felt as if his body was falling down a long deep hole. Words kept going through his mind. They were dead. His mother was dead. One of the few people that loved him. He could hear someone screaming and sounds of fists hitting something in the distance. It took him a few moments to realize that it was him making the noises, and then he felt himself pulled into a hug, and he sobbed out his loss.  
  
After Harry told Draco the news, he braced himself. He did not know how Draco would react. Draco had sat there for a moment before he had started screaming and pounding his fists against Harry's chest. He kept screaming the same word over and over again. "Liar." After a moment, Harry grabbed onto Draco's wrists and forced him into a hug. He held Draco tightly as he sobbed and screamed. After a moment all motion stopped as if Draco had run completely out of energy. The only thing he did was cry silently. Harry did not let him loose. He kept telling Draco, in what he hoped was a calming voice, that everything was going to be alright.  
  
It took several moments for Draco to pull himself together. He just sat there in Harry's arms for a few moments, not wanting to move away from the sense of safety he felt. He knew that things would never be the same now. His mother was dead. His father too, though he hardly knew him. But his mother had always been there for him. He knew that right now was not the time for grieving. There were many things that needed to happen. As much as wanted to just crawl in a bed and die he knew that his people needed him now. Though he had never met anyone else besides Hermione and Peter he knew that there were millions out there that depended on his family.  
  
He let out a huge sigh and pushed all of his emotions back into the recess of his mind. He would deal with them later. Right now he needed to know what happened. He pulled his head off Harry's shoulder and looked up at him. "What happened?"  
  
The question threw Harry off guard for a moment, but he eventually answered. "We don't know much. But right after you parents were killed, your country broke out into a civil war, and we have just found out that the Dark Kingdom invaded it."  
  
Draco tensed at hearing this. Only one thought went through his mind and he spoke it out loud. "It's all my fault."  
  
Harry looked at Draco with shock. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
A few tears made there way down Draco's checks and Harry used his thumbs to wipe them away. Draco looked at him again. "This has all happened because of me. If I hadn't run, my parents would still be alive." He let out a sob. "Oh god, I killed them."  
  
Harry pulled him back into a hug. "Draco, I am sure that it wasn't your fault. Listen, my father and a few others are waiting for us. You need to tell us what all happened. I am sure there is something that we can do. Will you tell us?"  
  
Draco nodded his head against Harry's shoulder. "I will tell you everything."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review. I am really looking forward to posting the next few chapters. Big things happening.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
James was thinking everything through. So the dark kingdom and Slytherin's were trying to form a permanent alliance. No doubt so that they could combine their forces to invade the other kingdoms. But what Draco was saying was almost unbelievable. He turned towards Sirius. "Sirius, can you go get Albus? I think we are going to need him before we leave here." 


	20. Part 19

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 19  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were making their way to where the King was waiting for them. It was a very somber crowd. Before they had left the room, Harry had taken the collar off of Draco. He was a little mad at himself after seeing the ring of bruises that made their way around Draco's neck. He had apologized profusely, but Draco had just waved it off. He had a lot of other things in his mind right now to worry about. When they had retreated from the room and ran into Ron and Hermione, no words were exchanged, though Hermione had walked up to Draco and given him a big hug, which Draco returned. A part of Harry had burned with jealously for a moment before he reigned it in.   
  
The group stopped outside the door leading back into the room his father was in with the rest. Harry opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter. Draco was the last to enter before Harry. Draco entered the room with his eyes on the ground. Harry led him to a chair next to Hermione before giving his shoulder a squeeze and walking around the table to take his seat next to his father. He sat down and waited for his father to speak.  
  
James watched as Draco walked into the room. He saw Draco had his eyes focused on the ground. He felt for the boy. Undoubtedly he had been told of his parent's death. This proved to be correct when Draco had taken a seat and looked around to those surrounding him. James took note of Draco's puffy red eyes, but wisely did not say anything about them. He sat back in his chair a moment before speaking. "Draco, I take it you know why you are here?"  
  
Draco looked at James for a moment before speaking. "Yes, Harry told me."  
  
James nodded his head before continuing. "Draco, I want you to know that I am sorry that you have lost your parents. I also lost mine at a young age, so I know a little of what you must be going through."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Thank you, but you didn't kill your parents."  
  
James looked at Draco confusedly. "Why do you think that?"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry, willing himself the strength to speak. After a moment, he bowed his head and began his story. "Granger has probably already told you that I was kept away from everyone my entire life. Very few people even knew my name. I was always under the impression that it was for my safety. That is what my father always told me, anyway." He took a deep breath and looked off into the air.  
  
"I was always in a certain set of rooms. I was never allowed out of them, though I snuck out many a time. Then, a few weeks ago, I ran across a conversation that my father was having with a servant of the Dark Lord." Everyone tensed at this, but Draco paid them no mind. "From what I found out, I was promised to the Dark Lord when I was a baby. We were to be wed so as to lock our countries in a permanent alliance."  
  
Everyone in the room froze at these words. Sirius was the first to speak. "You can't be serious. There would be no heir."  
  
Draco let out a short burst of laughter. "It seems that that was taken care of when I was born. From what I was able to dig up after I heard them, a powerful wizard was passing through our kingdom when I was born. My father purchased his service and a spell was placed on me." Draco looked down at his hands that were clasped together on the table.  
  
Harry listened to everything that Draco had been saying. He knew what question had to be asked but part of him feared it. What if it was something bad? He reached across the table and took Draco's hand in his. He waited for Draco's eyes to meet his. "What was the spell, Draco?"  
  
Draco could not look away from Harry's eyes, even though a blush broke across is face before he spoke. "The spell makes it so that I am able to bare a child."  
  
Harry sat there, stunned. And from the quiet around them, so was everyone else. Harry could not believe it. Draco was able to be impregnated. No wonder Draco said that he and Harry could never have a physical relationship. He felt Draco break their contact and Harry sat back, trying to think things through. He switched his attention to his father when he started to speak.  
  
James was thinking everything through. So the dark kingdom and Slytherin's were trying to form a permanent alliance. No doubt so that they could combine their forces to invade the other kingdoms. But what Draco was saying was almost unbelievable. He turned towards Sirius. "Sirius, can you go get Albus? I think we are going to need him before we leave here."   
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Of course." He got up and left the room.  
  
After he left, James turned back to Draco. "So that is why you ran away?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes, I couldn't marry the Dark Lord. I knew what type of marriage it would be. I would be nothing but a means of breeding for him, and I knew the consequences. It was obvious why they wanted this alliance to go through. I could not allow it to happen, so I ran. And now the Dark Lord has killed my parents because of it." Draco felt tears burning his eyes, but refused to allow them to fall. He wouldn't be weak in front of all these people. He was a King now by birth.  
  
Hermione, seeing the distress on Draco's face, put her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Draco."  
  
James nodded his head. "She is right, you know. You did the right thing."  
  
Draco shook his head. "That is easy for you to say. I have to live with the consequences." He took a deep breath before changing the subject to a more important matter. "What of my people?"  
  
James understood the change of subject and was grateful for it. But Draco's next question left him without answers. "I don't know."  
  
Draco stood and placed both of his hands on the table. "You have to help my people."  
  
James looked at him apologetically. "Draco, there is no way we can help you. Even though it means we will have to fight the Dark Lord in a few years."  
  
Draco sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "But why?"  
  
James looked at him. "Our kingdoms have never been at peace. There is too much ill will for us to help you. Our people would never go for it. I may be king, but I am a king of the people. I am truly sorry."  
  
Draco's head shot up. "But so I will be as well. Is there nothing that can be done?" Draco saw the sadness on the King's expression. "What if I give the throne to you?"  
  
Snape stood up at this. "Your Majesty, no! You must not do that. We will fight."  
  
Draco looked over at the person who spoke. He saw the Slytherin crest on the man. "Who are you?"  
  
Severus walked over to stand in front of Draco. Once there, he got down on his knees and bowed to Draco. "Your Majesty, I am Severus Snape, your father's distant cousin. I must ask for your forgiveness. I was a spy for Gryffindor because I knew the path your father was taking was going to lead us down the path of destruction. Forgive me."  
  
Draco looked down at the man. This man was most likely the only family he had left. Draco stood up and brought his hands down to help Severus to stand. He waited for his eyes to meet his. "There is nothing to forgive. You were serving the best interests of the people, and I thank you for that."  
  
A tear slid down the side of Severus face. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
Draco nodded his head before turning to look at James. "May I speak with you alone?"  
  
"Of course." James looked around at all the faces. "Can you all excuse us for a few moments?" He saw everyone start towards the door but he spoke before they could leave. "Harry, I want you to stay." He looked over and saw Draco nod his head to show it was acceptable.  
  
Once everyone had left the room, Draco turned towards James. "So what of it? Would you accept the throne of Slytherin and bring it under you protection?"  
  
James sighed. "Draco, it is not that easy. You saw how Severus acted. Your people would never allow it. They would see it as just another invasion."  
  
Draco looked down at his hands. He new the king was right. What other choice was there though? If his people did not get help, they would perish. Draco looked around the room, trying to seek an answer. After a moment, his eyes locked onto those of Harry's. He held the gaze for a moment before turning his head to James again. "I have a proposition."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: This chapter is one of the most important, though the next is up there as well. Please review.  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
Dumbldore nodded in thanks to Harry before walking closer to Draco. He noticed that Draco started to shake and wondered briefly if there was something he did not know. All at once the shaking stopped and Dumbldore glanced around to find the reason before his eyes landed on Draco's and Harry's joined hands. He looked back up at Draco's face. "This might feel a little weird but I promise it won't hurt." 


	21. Part 20

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This has been a very bad month for me. Hope you enjoy the part.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
GaBrIeLa2 - I love cute Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
Silvrei - You are very close. This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I thought it would be a great surprise. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for the review  
  
WildfireFriendship - Draco has a great idea. Read this chapter to find out. Thanks for the review  
  
good2B4go10 - I have a lot planned still. Thanks for the review  
  
queenofgondor21 - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
Ices - So sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review  
  
tiny snow fairy - I love teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
malfoy+harry - I have considered being a writer. I love writing AU. Thanks for the review  
  
Jaded*Secrets - Hit it on the nail. Thanks for the review  
  
SilverDragon49 - Yes, Ron and Hermione will get together, though it will be very minor. As to why Hermione is in Slytherin, I decided to do that to help the plot. Thanks for the review  
  
ChocoKisses - I try to catch the mistakes. Thanks for the review  
  
Snapes Apprentice - I thought it would make a nice twist. Thanks for the review  
  
Megs5 - I do love Harry and Draco together. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherish Chang - I am glad you love it. Thanks for the review  
  
caz-felton-malfoy - I am glad you like the fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Yutai - I am glad you are a faithful reader. Thanks for the review  
  
obsidian - They will get together. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - Whoa, what a review. I like it. This fic is coming along exactly how I intended it to. As to will they get together, this chapter will answer that. Draco is very fragile emotionally in the last chapter and this one, but the next one he will be fine in. I thought the MPREG would make a good twist. And it gives you all the more reason to hate Voldemort. Unfortunately, the peoples of the two countries do not like each other. They both have been losing men in skirmishes in the past years. This chapter will answer your last question. Thanks for the long review  
  
midnight4229-sesshomaru lover - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Cassie1128 - This chapter will answer both of your questions. Thanks for the review  
  
Vici0usRebL - I agree with you on the eww part, but it helped the plot. Thanks for the review  
  
ShaeLynn - I am glad that I am keeping your interest. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I hope you will continue to read the fic, even if it is a MPREG. Thanks for the review  
  
mystic-flower - This chapter will let you know about Draco's future. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
DracoDormiens1 - I love cliff hangers. Thanks for the review  
  
Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin - I was hoping to blow a few minds. Thanks for the review  
  
Tatiana - I am glad you like it. I try to catch all the errors and have a Beta to help with it too. Thanks for the review  
  
Jordan - Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review  
  
LadyJessy - I am happy for the boost. Thanks for the review  
  
chibi-arti - I am glad you found my story. This chapter will answer your questions. Thanks for the review  
  
Death, Ruler of All - Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Noriko M. Chijinu - Here it is. Thanks for the review  
  
Erin10 - This chapter will let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
Ashley - I do try to update. But I also have a personal life that I have been having problems with. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Princess-Anime - I am glad you are making an exception for this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Pegasus - I mainly do it to keep the readers interested. Thanks for the review  
  
kathrynmort - I am really glad you like all my stories. Thanks for the review  
  
Tewks - I hope you guessed right. Thanks for the review  
  
WickeDepressed - I just got back from a trip and have not had time to go thru all my mail, but I will reply when I get to yours. Thanks for the review  
  
I Am The Bunny Slayer - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
neko-wa-shiiro - Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
SourPunk21 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 20  
  
Draco looked at the king. "I have a proposition."  
  
James had an idea of what it was, but decided to make sure. "And what would that be?"   
  
"What if we do the same thing that was going to happen with the dark lord. I will offer my hand in marriage to your son." Draco looked from the king to Harry to see what his expression was.  
  
Harry could not believe it. Draco wanted to marry him. What did he think of that? He obviously had an attraction to Draco, that was for sure. But did he love him enough for marriage? Of course, he also had to play in that he would not ever be able to love a woman as much as Draco. But would his father allow it? He looked over at his father and noticed that he was wearing a face of deep concentration.  
  
James had figured that Draco would ask this. He knew his son was gay and this would give him an opportunity for happiness, but he also had to think of his country. This would plunge his country into a war. Was it worth it? Then again, they would have to fight the dark kingdom anyway and they would also have a force of half the Slytherin army. But before he made a decision a few things had to be known. James looked up at Draco. "Do you know what you are asking?"  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yes, I do."  
  
James glanced at his son then back to Draco. "How would you rule? A country can not have two kings."  
  
Draco knew the answer to this before the question was asked. He only hoped his answer was the correct one. "I will submit myself as his second."  
  
James leaned forward in his chair. "You do know what that will mean don't you? You would have the rights as if you where his queen. He would lead both Slytherin and Gryffindor when I die and you would be under him. Your last name after the marriage would be Potter, which means that your family name will essentially die with you. In the mean time I would rule both countries. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Draco pondered everything. It was the same things that would have happened if he would have married the dark lord, except here he was with Harry. He knew that he could love Harry if he had time. He already felt a huge attraction to him. He made his decision. "I understand. What is a name when it comes to my people? I will submit by your laws to stand as Harry's second."  
  
James leaned back in his chair. He knew that some people would still object to the union of the two countries. And there would be those who would believe that Draco could not bare young. It came down to three more things. "I will agree to this under a few conditions."  
  
"And those are?" Draco barely withheld the fear in his voice. He hoped it was not something that he could not do.  
  
James smiled to try and reassure Draco a little. "Well, the first thing would, of course, be that I will need to have our wizard check to confirm that you are able to bare young. It is not that I don't believe you, it is just that it is very important for the future."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "And the next condition?"  
  
James looked over to Harry. "It is actually a question to my son." James took Harry's hand into his. "Harry, what do you think of this? Do you want to marry Draco? Your happiness is very important to me."  
  
Harry looked from his father over to Draco and then back again. He knew the answer he was about to give would change his life forever. He thought back over the time that he had spent with Draco. He remembered the times when he would wake to Draco by his side. Just that one image made his mind up for him. He looked back at his father. "I would love to marry Draco."  
  
James released his son's hand and looked back at Draco. "Then, I have one last condition. Draco, I must ask you to produce an heir within a year."  
  
Draco blushed heavily at this. "Why?"  
  
James tired to keep a smile back at Draco's blush. A quick look to his right showed an identical blush forming on his son's face. "The reason is that there will be many out there who will not believe that you are able to bare young. It would cause us many problems. Will you agree to this?"  
  
Draco felt his face burn. He wondered for a moment if the king said that just to embarrass him, but it only took a moment for him to realize that Harry's father was right. A little fear went through him of the unknown. If he said yes, he would be pregnant within the next few months. He would have a child who depended on him within a year. He looked down at his hands. Did he really have much of a choice? His people needed this. "I-I agree to it."  
  
James grinned; Lilly would be so delighted to have a child around. She was unable to have another after Harry. It would be quite a change. He stood up and pulled out a chair beside Harry and motioned his hand towards it. "I believe you are on the wrong side of the table, Draco."  
  
Draco smiled shyly as he made his way around the table to take a seat next to Harry. He was shocked when he felt a hand slip into his. He looked down to notice that Harry had place their hands together. He looked up into Harry's face and gave him a bigger smile. They sat there a few moments before James walked over to the door and opened it letting everyone know to come in.  
  
James watched as everyone went and took a seat at the table. The last one to enter was Albus Dumbeldore, Gryffindor wizard. He went back to his seat and got everyone's attentions. "We have discussed some things and have decided on a course of action. But first I must ask something of you, Albus."  
  
Dumbldore looked from the king to Draco with a knowing expression upon his face. "Anything, your majesty."  
  
James was a little puzzled by Dumbldore's expression but pushed on anyway. "I take it that Sirius has brought you up to speed on the situation then?"  
  
Dumbldore stroked his beard. "Yes, he has."  
  
James gestured towards Draco. "Good then, I need you to use your magic to check and see if it is indeed true that he can bare young."  
  
Dumbldore stood from his seat and walked around the table. Once in front of Draco he helped him to stand. "Mr. Malfoy, I will need you to take of your shirt so that I can proceed." He noticed for some reason that Draco seemed scared to take off his shirt. He just stood there looking at Dumbldore with fear across his face.  
  
Harry watched as Draco just stood there watching Dumbldore. He also noticed the fear that playing itself across Draco's face. For a moment he was puzzled until he remembered what Draco had told him about the old man that he had met before he was sent out to be auctioned. Understanding rode through him and he stood up also and looked over at Draco. It took a moment, but Draco finally looked up into Harry's eyes. "Draco, you know I am here, right?" He waited for Draco's nod. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He tried to school his face into one of reassurance and it must have worked since Draco reached down and started to pull his shirt off.  
  
Dumbldore nodded in thanks to Harry before walking closer to Draco. He noticed that Draco started to shake and wondered briefly if there was something he did not know. All at once the shaking stopped and Dumbldore glanced around to find the reason before his eyes landed on Draco's and Harry's joined hands. He looked back up at Draco's face. "This might feel a little weird but I promise it won't hurt."  
  
Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Ok."  
  
Dumbldore placed his hand flat against Draco's abdomen. After a moment he removed his hand and a purple light seemed to be coming from inside Draco. After a few moments it turned into a deep blue before disappearing. He took a step back. "You may put your shirt back on now."  
  
James watched as the whole thing proceeded. Once Draco had his shirt back on he spoke. "So tell me Albus, what are the results?"  
  
Dumbldore looked from James to Draco before smiling. "It is true. Draco is indeed able to bare young. And from the color of the spell it appears that he will be able to produce multiple heirs if needed."  
  
At the words multiple heirs both Draco and Harry turned a deep shade of red and sat down quickly, making sure to avoid everyone's gaze. James almost laughed out loud before he took notice of the other's curious expressions. He raised his hand to stave off any questions. "Before you ask any questions let me tell you all what has happened. Draco has proposed, and I have accepted, a marriage alliance with my son."  
  
Everyone spoke at once and it felt like a hundred questions were shot everywhere before Sirius's voice rang out above all the others. "But that will give the Malfoy's control of Gryffindor."  
  
Everyone seemed to look at James at this and he held his hands up to calm everyone down. "Please let me finish. Draco has agreed to be Harry's second."  
  
Again the room was silent and this time it was Severus who spoke first. "Is this true, your Highness?"  
  
Draco looked up at Severus. "Yes, for our kingdom, I have agreed to it. It is the only way to save our people. At least this way our family's blood will continue on in the royal family."  
  
Severus thought on this a moment before nodding his head. "Is there anything that I can do?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes, I am going to write a letter that I want you to personally deliver to all the generals on our side. I want them to come here with all possible speed to talk to King Potter about defense and what needs to be done. I will give you my personal seal to show your authenticity."   
  
No sooner then he said that when Sirius interrupted. "Wait, there is something I don't understand. How will your people really know it is you? I mean can't anyone have a tattoo added?"  
  
Draco looked curiously at Sirius. "I thought you knew. Our tattoos are hereditary. We are born with them."  
  
"But still, that does not mean that someone can't duplicate it."  
  
Draco understood where Sirius was coming from. "Can some one get me a candle or anything with an open flame? It is best that I show you."  
  
James grinned at this. He had not seen the Slytherin mark since he was very little when the kingdoms still talked between each other. He knew what was about to happen. He watched as Sirius brought Draco a candle. Draco took the handle and held it out to Harry. "Can you hold this a moment?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure." Harry took the lit candle from him.  
  
"Thanks." Draco then stood up again and removed his shirt. Once the shirt was removed he turned back to Harry. "Harry, hold the candle up to my tattoo."  
  
"Sure." As soon as the candle got close to the tattoo the snake's heads seemed to become alive. They turned there heads and appeared to snap at the candle mark. Once the candle was removed everything returned to normal.  
  
Draco pulled his shirt back on before turning back to Sirius. "As you can see that can not be copied." After receiving everyone's nods he turned back towards James. "Is there anything else you need me for? I feel tired and I would like to write that letter for Severus before going to lie down."  
  
James nodded his head and stood. "Very well, Draco. Harry, why don't you escort him to his new quarters. The servant outside should be able to find some empty ones for him. Severus, you go with him. If there are no other questions, let's adjourn for now."  
  
Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the door. Draco stopped before he made it to the door and turned back to James. "Thank you." He didn't wait for a response; he just turned and walked out the door. He had a lot to think about.  
  
TBC…   
  
A/N: Please review   
  
As for the teaser for the next chapter, I am only going to say that there will be a wedding. ::grins:: There will also be a time jump from the ending of this chapter to the beginning of the next. 


	22. Part 21

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this part. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Also this part is part of the wedding day, not the wedding. I couldn't fit them both in one part.  
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 21  
  
Harry snuck through the halls of the castle. Every few moments he would stop and look around to make sure no one caught him. Today was his wedding day, and, keeping with tradition his mother had hidden Draco in the castle so Harry could not see him until the wedding. But that was not going to deter him. He had found out from Ron that Draco was in the west tower. Harry knew if he was caught, his mother would be very mad, but he couldn't help himself.   
  
  
  
Over the past month since he had found out Draco was a prince, a lot of things had happened. It was decided that the wedding would be in a month, so that the alliance was finalized. Snape had come back with the generals of Slytherin a few days ago, and, after talking with Draco, they were all in meetings with his father. They were going to stay until the wedding before returning back to their troops with the news of the marriage.  
  
Also, over the past month, he and Draco had become close. They were always escorted and were never left alone. Upon asking his parents about this, he had the embarrassing duty of hearing a speech about no sex until after the marriage. He didn't think he was going to be able look his parents in the eye ever again. As for Draco, Harry could tell he was very nervous about the wedding and his upcoming pregnancy. The most they had shared were a few heated kisses. Harry knew it was mostly due to their escort but he also sensed a little hesitation in Draco for anything else.   
  
Harry let out a sigh as he turned the last corner. He took a quick look around before walking towards the door at the end of the hall. He quietly opened the door and slipped in. He looked around and noticed that he was in a suite of rooms. He was currently in the sitting room and felt the warmth from the fire. He took another glance and noticed a few doors on the other side of the room. He snuck up to them, being very quiet so as not to alert any occupants. He couldn't wait to see Draco. He knew he had last seen him last night before bed, but he still missed him.  
  
He stood at the first door for a moment and put his ear to it, to see if he could hear anyone inside. He was so intent on listening that he didn't hear the main door open and close, or the footsteps walking up to him. After a moment, he heard a conversation inside and brought his hand to the knob to open the door. He only got the knob halfway turned before a yardstick came crashing on to his hands. He let out a pained and shocked scream before turning around and looking into enraged green eyes. "Mother?"  
  
Queen Lily Potter was looking at her son with an angry expression. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She crossed her arms, but kept the yardstick firmly in her grip.  
  
Harry looked at his mother with a nervous expression. He racked his brain for a proper excuse. "I… I was just coming to see if I could do anything to help." He could tell his mother was not buying it. He looked at the door behind his mother and taking one last glance at her, he went to rush around her but the yardstick came down on his bottom.  
  
Harry kept running towards the door while getting swatted by the yardstick the whole way. He kept letting out loud yelps and owws the entire way and Lily was right on his tail. He threw the door open and ran into the hall. It took him a moment to notice his mother was not chasing him anymore and he turned and looked back at the door only to find her mother standing there.  
  
Lily looked at him for a moment. "You come in here one more time and you won't be able to sit the whole night." With her threat given, she turned and walked back in the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry just stood there a moment with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what just happened. He hoped Draco never found out about this, or he would never be able to live it down. He was brought out of his thoughts by laughing behind him. He turned and stared embarrass at his father. "What do you find funny about this?"  
  
James stopped laughing for a moment before turning an amused glance at his son. "I just remember my wedding day. My hands and bum were completely black and blue before the day was over. Your grandmother watched me like a hawk the whole day and anytime I tried to get near Lily she seemed to jump out of nowhere and give me a beating."  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Like father, like son, huh?" James only reply was a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had his head against the window in the room watching the people outside. Up this high, he couldn't make anyone out and, to tell the truth, he wasn't really paying much attention to them. Instead, he was thinking. His life had changed so much in the last month and a half. He had found out what his father had planned. He had run away only to be captured and turned into a slave. And now, he was engaged and about to be married, not to mention that he was going to be pregnant within the next few months if not the next few days.  
  
He was a little scared about the consummation of their marriage. Being locked in a set of rooms for his whole life didn't allow him to learn certain things. He knew the basics of what was going to happen, but he was scared of it. He was afraid that it would be painful and he still didn't know what it was going to be like being pregnant. He had asked Dumbledore a few questions and the answers had shocked him. He was going to bear and have the child naturally. At first he was confused, since he didn't have the right parts for giving birth. He almost fainted when he found out that the spell would help him have the child the same way he was impregnated. He still winced when he thought about it.  
  
He turned when he heard the door open and looked at his best friend. He nodded towards her. "Granger."  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "That's all you have to say? Draco, it's your wedding day! You should be happy."  
  
Draco let out a sigh before bringing his hands up to massage his shoulders. "I know, it's just… I am nervous about the whole thing."   
  
Hermione nodded her head. "That's only natural. This is a big event in your life. You know Harry loves you, and would never let anything happen to you."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "I know. I will be fine." He turned to look back out the window for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "Granger… Hermione… there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with a little dread. Draco only called her by her first name when something serious was going to happen. She gulped and looked at Draco. "Y..yes?"  
  
Draco walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me how my father came about enslaving you?"  
  
Hermione looked away from Draco's face for a moment before looking back into his eyes. "I already told you, my parents were dead and I was enslaved."  
  
Draco tightened his hands on her shoulders. "But that wasn't all was it. Lord Voldemort had your parents killed, and my father confiscated all your lands and stripped your titles. That was land and titles that should have gone to you. Why did you never tell me all that?"  
  
Hermione felt a tear slide down her face. "Because I knew you were not like your father, and I didn't want you to have to feel guilty about it. How did you find out anyway?"  
  
Draco gave her a quick hug before releasing her. "Snape told me."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes. "Oh."  
  
Draco let out a small smile. "That wasn't all he told me. It seems he has noticed some looks you and Ron have been giving each other. Care to tell me about it?"  
  
Hermione turned a little red at this news. "Well, he is attractive and nice." She bit her lip and looked towards the ground. "But you are my master, and slaves are not allowed to date or wed unless their masters give them to someone."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "That is something I wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
Hermione jerked her head up to look at Draco with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco let out a smile. "You do realize for the next few hours I am still the king of Slytherin and you are officially property of the Slytherin court, right?"  
  
Hermione gave a small nod. "Y… yes." Was Draco about to do what she though he was? Her heart started to speed up.  
  
Draco smiled and walked over to his coat that was in the room and pulled out an envelope. He then turned and gave a smile to Hermione. "Hermione, you have been there for me many times when not even my parents were. You are my best friend. I wanted to give you a gift." He handed the envelope to her and stepped back to watch her reaction.  
  
Hermione looked at the envelope in her hands. Her hands were shaking as she opened it and pulled out two sets of papers. She quickly scanned over the first set. By the time she finished she had tears running down her face. She looked up at Draco. "A royal pardon?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Yes, it is the only way to release a slave of the royal court. You're free, Hermione. Like you should have always been. And that's not all; take a look at the next set of papers."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. She looked at the second set and gasped. She shot her eyes up to meet those of Draco's. "Are you serious?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes, those are rightfully yours."  
  
Hermione looked back down to the pages in her hand. It was the titles to all of her parent's lands and estates. And all of their titles had been reinstated also. She looked up again at Draco and ran over to him an enveloped him in a huge hug. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
Draco returned the hug. "You can repay me by living a great and happy life."  
  
Hermione nodded and took a step back wiping her eyes. "God, thank you, Draco. I promise that I will live a happy life." Hermione stood there for a few moments trying to collect herself before she looked back at Draco. Time to get back to business. She looked around the room. "Where is Queen Lily?"  
  
"She went to get a yardstick to measure part of my suit for tonight." He was about to say something else when he heard a commotion coming from the other side of the door. He raised an eye at Hermione and started to walk towards the door. But he stopped when heard some loud smacks and what was definitely Harry's voice. He looked back at Hermione. He was about to take a peek through the door when he heard Lily yelling.  
  
"You come in here one more time and you won't be able to sit the whole night."   
  
Draco looked from the door to Hermione before he burst out laughing. Hermione started laughing as well. Draco was on the floor rolling around. He could just imagine Harry's face. He heard the door open and looked up from the floor to see Lily walk in, but he couldn't get himself to stop laughing.  
  
Lily looked down at her soon to be son-in-law rolling around on the floor. She sent a glare down at him and smacked the yardstick in her hand. "You better get off that dirty floor, before I take this stick to your behind as well."  
  
That got Draco's attention and he quickly stopped laughing and got off the floor. He gave Lily a weird look. "But you are not my mother yet?"  
  
Lily pursed her lips. "Try me."  
  
Draco decided that he didn't want to try and push the subject. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Ok, ok."  
  
Lily nodded her head. "Good. Now let's start getting you ready."  
  
TBC…  
  
Please Review  
  
And now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Draco pursed his lips and glared at the couple. He missed the grin that came from Lily. He continued to glare at Harry and watched as Ginny practically threw herself all over him. Draco didn't know why he was acting like this. He trusted Harry, but this scene just bothered him. After a moment, his eyes locked with Harry's and he quickly looked elsewhere. Apparently Harry caught him, since he excused himself and walked up to Draco and took a seat beside him. 


	23. Part 22

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this part. This part has actually been on my mailing list for weeks now. To join the mailing list and be able to see parts before anyone else go to the following link:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 22  
  
James leaned over to speak to his nervous son. "It won't be much longer."  
  
Harry looked at his father and nodded his head. "I know." He was currently standing in front of the Great Hall, waiting for Draco. He couldn't believe the day of his wedding had finally arrived. He cast a nervous glance around the hall and noticed all of the people in attendance. There were over a thousand, including members from Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He was dressed in a fine black cloth with the Gryffindor crest on the front, topped off by his crown. He always hated wearing it, as it was so heavy, made out of the purest gold.  
  
He looked back in front of him and was greeted by a smile from Albus. It was tradition for a sorcerer to be the one to perform the marriage service. He looked down at his hands and noticed that he was rubbing them together in a sign of nervousness, so he quickly pulled them a part and tried to look out among the crowed again. His thoughts turned inward once more. This was the day. He was going to be married to Draco for the rest of his life. And not just that, but within a year he would have a child to take care of as well. He sighed, but was brought out of his thoughts by the music starting.  
  
His gaze quickly shot to the entrance of the Hall and he gasped. Draco was walking towards him. He was wearing white, with a touch of green in places. His hair pulled back into a low pony tail with a silver ribbon holding it in place. On top of his head was the Slytherin crown. He was escorted by Severus Snape. Over the past month Draco and Severus had forged a type of bond, and Draco was starting to see Severus as a fatherly figure. Severus had been ecstatic when Draco had asked him to escort him down the aisle.  
  
He took a look at Draco's face and he could tell that Draco was also nervous. He wanted to gather Draco in his arms to reassure him, but knew that he would have to wait. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. He walked with such a grace and when he looked closely he could see Draco's hands trembling. He gave him a smile in what he hoped was a reassuring matter. In only a few moments, Draco was at his side. He watched as Draco turned to his father and bowed before removing his crown and handing it to him.   
  
This was the part of the ceremony where Draco gives his father control of the Kingdom of Slytherin. He looked at his father as he spoke. "I accept the crown of Slytherin from you, King Draco Malfoy. I will rule it with as I have ruled my own Kingdom. And I look forward to you joining our family."  
  
Draco bowed once more to James. "Thank you, Your Highness." Draco then turned to face Harry so the ceremony could begin. He took in Harry's appearance and was grateful when Harry's hand took his and gave a squeeze of reassurance. Both Harry and Draco turned towards Albus when he began speaking.  
  
"Kings and Queens and respectable Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to reside over this union of the two great Kingdoms of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It is my honest hope that, by this marriage, our two peoples will live together in peace. It is not just two Kingdoms who are joining today, but two people as well. I have know Prince Harry Potter since he was a babe and during all this time I know him to be a brave and honorable person. As for Draco Malfoy, though I have not known him for as long, I have seen him in this short time to be very courageous. It is a pleasure to know these two."  
  
While Albus was continuing the ceremony, Harry was staring into Draco's eyes. He loved the color of his eyes. He could get lost in them. No matter what emotion Draco tried to hide, his eyes would give him away ever time. It took him a moment to realize that the Hall was very quiet and he looked from Draco's eyes to those of Albus. He saw that Albus was waiting for him, and he mentally kicked himself for not paying attention. Turning a little red in the ears and seeing the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, he asked him to repeat what he just said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked from the blushing Harry to James, who was standing there, shaking his head in amusement. He looked again at Harry. "I said, do you have the ring?"  
  
Harry felt his whole body go cold. He didn't remember putting it in his pocket. He felt like he was going to be sick. How embarrassing. He cast a pleading look at his father, hoping to explain everything in his expression, but was shocked when his father mouthed to him silently to check his front pocket. Confused, he put his hand in his front pocket and was met with a ring. His father must have put it there. Casting his father a grateful look, he turned back to Dumbledore and showed it to him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards Draco. "Please place the ring on his finger."   
  
Harry did as he was asked, and received a ring from Draco in return, before turning back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Prince Harry Potter, do you take King Draco Malfoy to be you lawfully wedded second. Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I do."  
  
Dumbledore nodded before turning back to Draco. "King Draco Malfoy, do you take Prince Harry Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband. Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Draco took a small breath and answered. "I do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Then with the power invested in me, by the royal courts I now pronounce you Prince Harry and Draco Potter. Harry, you may kiss your second."  
  
Harry smiled and looked down at Draco before leaning down to place his lips on those of Draco's. The kiss was light and sweet, such as they hoped their marriage would be. They ignored the applause coming from the crowd while they kissed, but after a moment, they had to acknowledge the world around them. They both turned, and while holding hands, walked down the aisle towards the exit. Once out of the exit, they walked into a private room and were met shortly after by Harry's parents.  
  
Lily smiled at the two and walked over to embrace Draco. "Welcome to the family, Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you… Mother?"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment. They all knew that Draco's parents were now dead. And by the sound of Draco's voice, he was unsure if it would be ok to call Lily mother. Lily stepped back and placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and smiled. "I would love for you to call me mother." She wiped a tear off Draco's cheek. "Don't cry, it's your wedding day."  
  
Draco wiped another tear away. "I… Thank you."  
  
Lily gave one more smile. "You're welcome." Lily took a few steps back and nodded towards her husband.  
  
James walked in front of Draco and also gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family, and call me father or dad."  
  
Draco returned the hug. "Thank you."  
  
When James stepped back, Harry decided he would lighten the situation. He walked up and embraced Draco and planted a big kiss on his lips. He sniffed a few times. "You can call me Harry or Husband." He then did a fake cry into Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco shared a laugh with James and Lily. Shaking his head at Harry's antics, he stepped back and looked at him. "What have I married?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh, I don't know."  
  
"You're impossible."   
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
The two were brought of their conversation by the King. "Alright, you two, we still have a reception to attend."  
  
Draco and Harry followed them into a new part of the castle that was used for banquets and parties. Once they arrived at the door, they waited while the King and Queen were announced. Shortly after, Draco and Harry were announced and they walked into the Hall. Draco looked around at the beautiful decorations. This was his first time in the room, and it looked as if the servants had spent weeks decorating for just this one night. He followed Harry up onto the high table and took a seat. The party began.  
  
It was a little ways in the party when Harry stood up and asked Draco for the first dance as a married couple. Together they walked onto the floor and danced their first dance. They danced for awhile before they were interrupted by Lily, who wanted to dance with Draco. Draco danced for an hour going through various partners and Harry. Draco smiled at all the affection he got here. He danced with the King, the Queen, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and of course, Harry.   
  
After dancing this much, he decided to take a break and went back to the head table. He was leaning back and resting when his eyes caught Harry dancing with a red headed girl. He noticed how the girl was practically all over Harry, and he felt a sort of rage burst through him. He was trying to debate what to do when a voice to his right interrupted him. He turned to see the Queen.  
  
"That's Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."   
  
Draco turned to the Queen. "Oh, are they good friends?"  
  
Lily tired to repress a smile. "You could say that. If you had not come along, Harry probably would have end up marrying her."  
  
Draco pursed his lips and glared at the couple. He missed the grin that came from Lily. He continued to glare at Harry and watched as Ginny practically threw herself all over him. Draco didn't know why he was acting like this. He trusted Harry, but this scene just bothered him. After a moment, his eyes locked with Harry's and he quickly looked elsewhere. Apparently Harry caught him, since he excused himself and walked up to Draco and took a seat beside him.  
  
Harry looked at his husband beside him. "You aren't jealous of Ginny, are you?"  
  
Draco scoffed. "Of course not."  
  
Harry tried to repress a grin and watched as Draco took a sip of his wine. "Good, she invited me to spend the night at her house in a couple of days."  
  
Draco spit the wine out of his mouth and over the table. "WHAT!?"  
  
Harry started laughing, and it seemed that Lily had listened to the conversation as she was also laughing. Maybe later they would tell him the truth. Ginny was Harry's cousin and they weren't really going to be married. It only took a second for Draco to figure out he'd been had. He glared at Harry. "I hate you!"  
  
Harry just smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Well, I love you." Draco just looked at him weird for a moment, but did not comment. Harry was going to ask him if something was wrong, but did not have the chance, as Hermione walked up. They turned to Hermione to see what she wanted.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment shuffling her feet. "Uh, Draco, we need to go now, to get you ready for tonight."   
  
Harry looked at Draco and saw a faint blush on his cheeks. It was tradition for the second of a relationship to go and prepare themselves, by washing and grooming before the wedding night. He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand and placed a kiss on his hand. "Go on, I will be up a little later after I say my goodbyes." He then leaned close and whispered in Draco's ear. "Everything will be alright." Draco nodded his head and stood up and gave Lily a quick hug before turning and leaving the hall with Hermione. Harry got up and started to bid his farewell to everyone.  
  
Remus looked around the Hall for Harry. He had seen Draco leave the Hall about half an hour ago, but had not seen Harry leave. He scanned the hall to see where Harry was and stopped he his eyes made it over to a corner of the room. He looked closer and could tell that Harry was very red. He looked at the other person and noticed it was Sirius. He watched as Sirius brought up to fingers and jabbed them up in the air and start making scissoring motions with them. It only took a moment for Remus to understand what Sirius was talking about. He placed his hand over his head. Ah, Sirius, leave it to him. He watched after a moment how Harry ran out of the Hall, and he had a good idea it had something to do with getting away from Sirius.  
  
He walked up to Sirius. "Sirius, what did you say to Harry? He looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel."  
  
Sirius just smiled. "Who, me? I was just talking to him." Sirius could tell by the look on Remus' face that he did not believe him, but Remus didn't push the issue. Sirius looked at the doors that Harry had left through. A lot of things were going to change.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Note from author on teaser - I was going to put a mean teaser up here to bug everyone, when I had a thought. Why not be even meaner. The only thing I am going to say about the next chapter is this…… WEDDING NIGHT!!!!!!! 


	24. Part 23

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 23  
  
Draco sat in a chair facing a mirror. Behind him stood Hermione, combing his hair. He was dressed in a dark green silk robe that came down mid-thigh. It was, in fact, all he had on. He wasn't shy with his body around Hermione. One of her duties when she was a slave was to help him bathe. But he felt his cheeks turn red at the thought of Harry seeing him like this. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.  
  
"You know that it will all work out, Draco."  
  
Draco sighed and looked down at his hands. "I know."  
  
Hermione could tell that something was wrong. She stopped combing through his hair and turned him to face her for a moment. "What's wrong? Don't deny it, I can tell that something is troubling you. What is it?"  
  
He looked at her a moment before sighing. "I don't know. I don't know how to feel about all this. I am just so confused. Confused and scared."  
  
Hermione reached down and gave Draco a quick hug. For Draco to say he was scared was something. He rarely showed weakness. She turned him back around and started to comb his hair again. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Draco's eyes looked up in the mirror to look at her reflection. "I don't know what to feel. I mean, just a few months ago I was sitting in my chambers with no one to talk to but you. And now I am married, awaiting my wedding night, and to top it all off, I could very well be pregnant after tonight. It's all happening so fast."  
  
Hermione paused mid stroke while she listened to him speak. She could understand where he was coming from. A lot had changed in such a short time. "I am sure everything will work out in the end. I can see the look in Prince Harry's eyes when he looks at you. He really does love you."  
  
Draco looked down at his hands. "But how do I know if I love him?"  
  
Ah ha! So that was what this was really about. Hermione thought carefully on her next words. With Draco being locked in rooms all his life he really didn't have much experience when it came to emotions and such. She brought a hand down and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "No one can really answer that for you, Draco. It is something you must find out for yourself." She went back to combing his hair. She knew it always soothed him. "What do you think you feel about him?"  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip. "That's what I am confused about. I feel something. I mean, I do find him attractive and he was so nice to me when he thought I was nothing but a slave. And when he smiles, it makes me feel weak to my stomach. I've never felt these emotions like this. I just don't understand them. Could they mean I love him?"  
  
Hermione paused a moment before continuing. "Like I said, Draco, it is for you to find out. But from what you told me, it does sound like you feel strongly for him. I know you, Draco. I know you love your people and would do anything for them, but I also know that if you hated Harry or knew that he was someone you could never live with, you would have found another way."  
  
Draco sat there for a few moments, thinking over everything that Hermione had said. He was glad that she was here with him. But there was one question that he had wanted to ask. "Why are you doing all this? You are not a slave anymore."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "This time, I am here of my own accord. You are my best friend, Draco, and I am honored to help you on your wedding day."  
  
Draco gave her a big smile before he started to grin. "Maybe I will help you on your wedding day, too."  
  
Hermione turned a little red before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, you never know. Ron did say he wanted talk to me tonight."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "That was fast. I only gave you the papers today."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "He doesn't know about that yet. I think he was going to try a figure out a plan to get me free. It's just so sweet."  
  
Draco suppressed a gag, but couldn't help but smile at the look on Hermione's face. She looked really happy. "I am glad to hear that, but just make sure he knows that if he ever hurts you, I am going to break him in half."  
  
Hermione snorted. "That would be something I would like to see you do."  
  
Draco crossed his arms and pouted. "Are you saying that I am weak?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not in the slightest, Draco. In truth, you are one of the strongest people I know. It's just when it comes to physical things, you aren't as strong as Ron. It's not your fault; you just haven't been allowed a lot of exercise when growing up. I am sure you will get stronger now, though."  
  
Draco knew that she was right, so did not push the issue. After a moment, he felt Hermione drop his hair and looked in the mirror to see her holding a strip of silver silk. He nodded his head and watched as she pulled his hair back and secured it with the silver. "All done?"  
  
Hermione turned the chair around again so that Draco was facing her and took a few steps back to look him over. After a moment, she let out a huge smile. "You look great, Draco. You are going to knock Harry's socks off."  
  
Draco felt his cheeks turn red, and looked quickly into the mirror again. "You really think so?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "I know so." She stood there a moment before speaking again. "Well, I have you all prepared. All that's left is for me to take the tray beside you and place it on the nightstand. Just come into the room when you are ready, Draco." She reached down and gave him another hug. "If he hurts you, let me know, and I will personally kill him."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded his head. "You bet." He watched her leave the room. Once she left, he sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Could he really do this? He had dreamed of someone making love to him. Sharing something with him that he hoped no other would. But was he sure it was Harry? Did he really have a choice like Hermione said? Deep down, he knew that he proposed the marriage because he wanted to. He didn't know if it was love, but a part of him knew that he would want to be around Harry for all of his days.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the full length mirror across from him. He stood there a few moments, looking over his reflection from head to toe. He had to admit that Hermione did a very good job. He brought his hands to tug the silk robe down some. He still felt practically naked wearing this thing. But of course, that was the point, and it would not be on much longer. That thought made him turn beet red. After he got himself under control, he walked towards the door leading to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and stepped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was walking though the halls, moving towards his and Draco's new bedroom. It had been such a long day and he was looking forward to time spent between just him and Draco. And it wasn't just the impending sex, but he also wanted to just be able to hold Draco in his arms. But thinking about the sex part brought up his recent conversation with Sirius. He brought his hand up to rub his head. That was one conversation he could have gone without.   
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stopped outside of his bedroom door. Would Draco be done getting ready and be waiting for him? He swore to himself that no matter what, he would not hurt Draco. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was that Draco was not in the room. He then let his eyes travel over the room itself. It was much bigger then his last room. It had two sets of furniture, most likely one for him and one for Draco. But in the middle was one of the biggest beds he had ever seen. It was a huge four poster bed with silk sheets. The blankets were pulled down halfway, and the head of the bed was covered in pillows. Along the walls of the room, there were a variety of candles that were currently lit. That and the fire place made the room glow.  
  
He took a few more steps in the room and noticed a few doors. One he could tell was the bathroom, while the others looked to be closets. Looking down at his attire he quickly walked into the closet closest to him. Thankfully, it was his. He quickly stripped his clothes off and picked out a loose pair of pants. He pulled them up and used a string to secure them. He stepped in front of the full length mirror in the closet and took a quick look in it. The only thing he was wearing was the loose pants and the only thing keeping them up was a sting. He quickly struck a pose and brought his arms together showing off his muscles. He let out a chuckle at his antics and walked back into the main room.  
  
He knew that Draco should be here at any moment. He looked around the room to find something to occupy his time, but was stopped by the bathroom door opening. He turned to the door, inspecting who he thought would be Draco, but was surprised to see Hermione walk in the room. Harry noticed her carrying a tray, but from the distance wasn't sure what was on it. All he could make out was a bowl and what looked like some towels. He took a few steps closer and took note that it was a few towels and a bowl of some type of liquid.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry was trying to figure out the contents of the bowl. She quickly walked over to the nightstand and placed the tray down on it. She then turned to look at Harry. "The bowl is full of a fine type of massage oil."  
  
Harry nodded his head. No doubt it was for lubricant. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at Hermione. "Where's Draco at?"  
  
Hermione motioned towards the bathroom door. "He is in the bathroom getting ready. He should be out soon."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Harry stood there a moment waiting for Hermione to leave but was shocked when she walked up to him with a determined face. Remembering the last time he saw that face he had gotten slapped, he took a step backwards until his back hit a table. He was about to say something else when Hermione pushed her finger into his chest and spoke.  
  
Hermione looked from where her finger was poking his chest into Harry's eyes. "If you hurt him in any way, I swear to you that I will kill you. Even if it means my own death. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry gulped and nodded his head. "I could never intentionally hurt him."  
  
Hermione's face took a quick transformation. She let out a big smile. "Good then. Just keep it that way." She started to walk towards the door but turned before leaving. "Have a nice night." With that, said she walked out the door.  
  
Harry stared at the door for a few moments, partially in shock over what had just happened. But the shock quickly faded when he heard the bathroom door open again. He turned to face the door and was almost floored by the beauty in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He had his eyes fixed on the floor, but a gasp in the room caused him to look up. His first thoughts were how good Harry looked with out a shirt. He let his eyes scan Harry's body from his bare feet to his messy hair. It was when he reached Harry's head that he noticed that stare that Harry was giving him. He shifted, uncomfortable for a moment. Did he not look good enough for him? It seemed that he was unable to mask his emotion for no sooner then he started to get nervous, Harry spoke.  
  
"You look breathtaking, Draco." Harry walked up to stand right in front of him. He brought his hand up to cup Draco's cheek. He let his thumb run over the smoothness of the cheek before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Draco's lips. He stepped back a moment before looking Draco directly in the eyes. "Draco, I want you to know that we will go as slow as you need. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Draco felt some of his fear leave him at this announcement. Part of him had worried that it was going to be very painful, but seeing the look on his husband's face when he said they would go slow, there was no doubt in his mind that Harry spoke the truth. He looked Harry in the eyes and gave him a smile. "Thank you."  
  
Harry was dazzled by Draco's smile. Since his parent's death, there were few smiles that graced Draco's features. It was a treasure to see one. He brought his hand down and clasped it in one of Draco's. He led Draco over to the bed before releasing it. He then turned Draco to look directly at him. He gave him another reassuring smile before moving his hands up to Draco's hair. "Can I release it?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yeah." He then turned to face away from Harry so that he could reach the silver strip better.  
  
Harry reached up and pulled the silver strip, letting Draco's silver hair fall around him. He brought his hand up and ran it thru the silk tresses and was pleased to hear a sigh come from Draco. "You have such fine hair, Draco." Harry pushed Draco's hair to one side and leaned down to place a series of kisses on Draco's neck. He felt Draco tilt his head to one side giving him even more access and he did not disappoint. He let his tongue slide over part of his neck before placing a small bite. He felt Draco jump a little but soothed the bite with a few more licks. After a moment of this, he was rewarded with Draco's first moan.  
  
Smiling to himself, he brought his hands down to wrap around Draco's waist. While still kissing his neck, he slowly undid the tie that was keep Draco's robe on. Once undone he slowly parted the fabric and let his hands roam across Draco's chest. Draco gasped at the contact of the hands on his chest and arched into the touches. After a moment, Harry moved his hands away from Draco's body and stepped back.  
  
It took a moment for Draco to realize he was no longer being touched. He turned to face Harry. He saw him looking at his chest. Taking a deep breath and knowing he needed to do it now before he lost his nerve, he brought his hands up and slipped the robe off his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. He watched as Harry eyed him completely and he prayed that his blush was not out of control. He shifted his feet around a moment and looked down at the ground for a moment.  
  
~~~~ NC-17 Censored ~~~~  
  
This portion of the part has been Censored due to Fanficiton.net's no NC-17 Policy. To read the NC-17 version of this part you will need to join my mailing list at:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
Or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
You may also read the NC-17 version on www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
~~~~ End NC-17 Censor ~~~~  
  
It felt like the waves of pleasure lasted years, but in reality probably was only a half of a minute. He looked down at Draco and saw silver orbs meet his. He leaned down a placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. He could see the exhaustion in Draco's eyes so he quickly reached over to the nightstand for the towels. He pulled out of Draco and took a moment to wipe both of their chests. Once wiped off, Harry laid down beside Draco and put his arm around Draco's waist. He used his arm to pull Draco's body against him. Together, they laid on the bed on their side, with Harry's body spooned around Draco's. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Draco's shoulder. "I love you."  
  
Draco heard the words, and for the first time in months, he knew the answer to his earlier question. Part of him wondered how he didn't know before. He let a smile grace his features before responding to Harry. "I love you, too." And he really did.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please review.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
The king saw the look on his face. "Is something the matter Harry?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No… Well yes." He let out a huff. "I haven't told Draco yet."  
  
James was shocked. "Harry, you have known about this since before your marriage."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, it's just, I know he is going to take this the wrong way." 


	25. Part 24

The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 24  
  
Harry quietly walked down the castle halls on his way to a meeting with his father. He'd been married to Draco now for exactly one week. He knew that it was the best decision he had ever made in his whole life. The past week had been something he never wanted to forget. Once he was outside the door to his father's office, he gave a quick knock before walking in. He smiled at his father, who was sitting behind the desk. "Father," he nodded his head.  
  
King James looked up at his son. "Good morning, son." He gestured for Harry to take a seat in front of his desk. Once Harry was seated, he spoke. "Where is Draco?"  
  
"Oh, he is still in bed." Harry started to find his sleeve interesting.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "This late? Is everything alright?"  
  
Harry kept his eyes down, refusing to look at his father. He could already feel his cheeks heating up, and he swore that he would not blush. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Oh, he was up most of the night. He was exhausted when he finally went to bed."  
  
James tried to keep a grin in, but he failed miserably. "Oh, and just what kept him up all night? It must have been something if he was so exhausted when he fell asleep."  
  
That did it for Harry. His face turned red. Why was his father always teasing him about sex with Draco? He placed his hands over his face. "Father, please."  
  
James let out a hearty laugh. "Alright, little prongs." James gave him time to compose himself before he started speaking. "We are leaving tomorrow for the front."  
  
Harry finally locked eyes with his father. "So soon?"  
  
James nodded his head. "Yes, we are needed. We will be leaving tomorrow with Sirius and Remus. Our army will be joining the army of Hufflepuff at the border in a week. Ravenclaw should be there within the month. We need to get there and start getting things organized."  
  
Harry nodded his head at his father. "I see." A troubled look came across his face.  
  
The king saw the look on his face. "Is something the matter, Harry?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No… Well, yes." He let out a huff. "I haven't told Draco yet."  
  
James was shocked. "Harry, you have known about this since before your marriage."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, it's just… I know he is going to take this the wrong way."  
  
James leant back in his chair a moment, and stared at the ceiling. "Well, son, there really is nothing that we can do about it. For all we know he could be pregnant right now. Albus said that they would not be able to tell if he is pregnant or not until the fetus is at least a month old. There is no way Draco is going to be able to go with us. It would be dangerous."  
  
Harry rung his hands. "I know that, and I know you know that, but I don't know if Draco will understand." He let out a sigh and sat back.  
  
James wished he could do something to relive his son's stress, but there really was nothing he could do. He knew Draco would not take it well. Although he felt betrayed by his father, he could tell that Draco wanted to avenge them. He stood up and walked around his desk and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Just tell him, Harry. I am sure it will work out in the end."  
  
Harry stood and looked at his father. "You're right. I'll go talk to him now." He started to walk towards the door, but turned before he left. "Thanks for your help, father." With that, he walked out of the door and made his way to his and Draco's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Harry fifteen minutes to get back to his room. He was walking slow, deep in thought. He was trying to find the best way to break the news to Draco. He should have told Draco long ago. He brought his hand up to rub his temple. He could already feel a headache coming on. He made it to his door and walked through. One look at the occupant on the bed and all thoughts in his head were wiped away.  
  
There, lying on the bed, was a blonde sex god. Draco was currently lying on his belly, completely nude. His head was facing away from Harry, but he could tell by the sounds emitting from Draco that he was deep asleep. He looked at the sheet that was on the floor. Draco must have kicked it off in his sleep. Harry took a moment just to take in Draco's perfect form. His eyes went from the silky blonde tresses down his smooth back, to Draco's firm arse, and then down those long legs.  
  
He could already feel himself getting aroused and he couldn't take his eyes off of the person in front of him. After a moment, he was finally able to jerk his eyes away. He quickly turned and locked the bedroom door. After making sure it was secure, he started walking towards the bed, shedding his cloths as he went. By the time he reached the bed, he was as naked as Draco. Letting out a smile, he walked around to his side of the bed and got in. He pulled his body so that he was lying on his side facing Draco.  
  
He took another moment to look at the figure in front of him. This time he gave into his indulgence and brought his hand down to stroke the smooth pale skin of Draco's back. He let his hands roam in circles, while he placed a few nibbling kisses on Draco's shoulder. After a moment, he pushed Draco's hair to one side and leaned down to suck on his husband neck. He heard a groan come from Draco and continued to suck on his neck. He had the urge to mark Draco as his. He wanted to make sure that everyone who looked at Draco would now that he was his.  
  
After a few minutes Harry moved back to look at his handy work. He could tell by just looking at it, that Draco was going to have a mark. He then turned his eyes to Draco's face and was shocked to see silver orbs looking into his. Harry gave him a grin. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
Draco smiled up at Harry. "Not long." Draco let out a yawn.  
  
Harry felt his heart melt at such a cute sight. He also felt the stiffness in his arousal. He adjusted himself a little but Draco must have felt something. Draco put on a small smile and gave Harry a funny look. Harry gave Draco a look of his own. 'What?"  
  
Draco licked his lips. "Like something you see?"  
  
Harry heard the lust in Draco's voice. He moved his lips down to Draco's. "Why, yes I do." He placed a kiss on Draco's lips, which quickly turned into a battle of tongues.   
  
After a minute, Draco broke the kiss and look into his husband's eyes. "I need you."  
  
~~~~ NC-17 Censored ~~~~  
  
This portion of the part has been Censored due to Fanficiton.net's no NC-17 Policy. To read the NC-17 version of this part you will need to join my mailing list at:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
Or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
You may also read the NC-17 version on www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
~~~~ End NC-17 Censor ~~~~  
  
The lay like that together for over half an hour, just basking in each other's presence. No words were needed to show the bond that they shared. Harry looked down at the blonde on his chest. His thoughts went back to the meeting with his father and he let out a sigh. He had to tell Draco. He knew it would ruin the mood, but it was something he had to do. He stopped stroking Draco's hair and nudged his shoulder a little.  
  
Once he saw that he had Draco's attention he spoke. "Draco, I am leaving tomorrow with my father to go to the front." He felt Draco tense, and prepared himself for the upcoming argument.  
  
Draco had tensed at Harry's words. He had a bad feeling about this. "When are we leaving?" Part of him knew the answer to this, but he had to hear it out of his husband's mouth.  
  
Harry let out a sigh. "You're not going, Draco."  
  
Draco moved his head off of Harry's chest and moved over to the edge of the bed, the whole time not saying a word. Once there, he let his legs hang of the edge. He tried to keep his emotion in check. "Why?"  
  
Harry felt his heart pang at the sound of Draco's hurt voice. He got up on his knees and moved towards Draco until he was right behind him. "It isn't safe for you, Draco."  
  
Draco shot to his feet and turned to glare at Harry. "And it's safe for you, is that what you are saying?"  
  
Harry could tell that Draco was quickly getting angry. "That's not what I meant, Draco. I know you can protect yourself. That isn't the issue."  
  
Draco gave Harry a glare. "Then what is the issue?"  
  
Harry glanced from Draco's angry expression to his flat stomach. "The issue is that you could be pregnant. I don't want any possible child of mine hurt." Harry hoped that Draco would understand. He wanted Draco to stay safe. But from the look on Draco's face, he could tell that Draco did not understand.  
  
Draco was beyond mad now. "And what if I am not pregnant? What then?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Well, after a month, if it shows you're not pregnant you can come out to the front."  
  
Draco glared at him, his voice a deadly calm. "So what you are saying to me is that if I am not pregnant then I can come out to see you so you can try to knock me up again."  
  
Harry got to his feet and walked towards Draco. "Draco, please understand. I don't want to see any baby of ours hurt, just like I don't want to see you hurt." He went to put his hand on Draco's shoulder, but as soon as it made contact, Draco jerked back.  
  
"Don't touch me. I never want you to touch me again." Draco was panting in anger now. "You are doing nothing but using me. You are no better then Voldemort." With that said, Draco turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. This had turned out so wrong. He had to find a way to fix this. He couldn't leave tomorrow with this going on between them. He got up again and walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked softly on the door. "Draco, can I come in? We need to talk about this. Don't let me leave tomorrow with this between us."  
  
He placed his ear to the door, but when he didn't get a response he slowly pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. Draco was sitting against the far wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his lap. From the shaking of his shoulders and the sounds he was emitting, it was obvious that he was crying. Harry quickly walked over and sat beside Draco, pulling him into his arms.  
  
This time, Draco did not move away from his touch. Instead, he did the opposite. He turned towards Harry and buried his head into Harry's shoulder. The sobs only got harder when Harry strengthened his grip. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but wasn't sure how. The only thing he knew he could do was just to hold Draco. To let him know that he wasn't alone, and that's what he did.  
  
It took over a half an hour for Draco to calm down. When he did, he moved his head off of his husbands shoulder to look him in the eye. "I am sorry."  
  
Harry shook his head and placed a finger against Draco's lips. "There isn't anything for you to be sorry about. If anything, I should be sorry. I told you I would never let anything hurt you, and now I have found that it was myself that has caused you pain. That is my biggest regret."  
  
Draco moved Harry's finger away from his lips. "It's ok. You were right. I have to think of more than myself. There is you to think of, and possibly even a child." He brought his hand down to hover over his stomach. He looked back over to Harry. "Do you really think I am pregnant? Do you think our child is growing in me right now?"  
  
Harry leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips, before bringing his own hand down to cover Draco's. "I hope so Draco, I really do. Nothing would make me happier then to have you by my side forever along with all of our children."  
  
Draco gave Harry a small smirk. "All of our children? Sounds like you have future plans you haven't told me about."  
  
Harry gave Draco a smile. "I didn't think you would complain."  
  
Draco thought it over for a minute. He remembered his lonely childhood, and how he was glad when he finally had Hermione to talk to. He looked at Harry. "Children sound fine to me."   
  
Harry smiled and placed his lips against Draco's. He knew that Draco was still a little upset, but he also knew that everything would work out. As long as he had Draco by his side, everything would be ok.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please review.  
  
No teaser this time. I haven't decided what to write next. This fic is going to go one of two ways. It will either jump three weeks into the future or I will write the next day when Harry leaves. What do you think? 


	26. Part 25

A/N: I know… I know… What in the world took you so long. I could spend the next hour making an excuse or I could just start writing the next part. There will never be this long of a delay again.  
  
To see the parts before any one else, join my mailing list:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
Or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Brenna8 - You make a good point. The answer to your question will be in a future chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Mistal: The Poisoned One - I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for the review.  
  
animebay-b - I like emotional Draco as well. Thanks for the review.  
  
Alym - I am glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.  
  
Kat Davi - Oh please… continue. I don't mind. LOL. I am glad you like the NC-17 version. Thanks for the review.  
  
Princess Malfoy - You hit the nail on the head. Good forsight. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sylvia Sylverton - I am sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review.  
  
The Insane Floo pot - Still kicking, just working. I always like reading your reviews. You will find out in this part if Draco is with child. Dumbledore, while not in the fic much, plays an important roll in the entire plot. The hints are in the story. Can you find them? And as for Harry, I will say this, he will live to see Draco again. Thanks for the review.  
  
GaBo0 - I am really glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.  
  
hypergurl20022 - I like pizza too. Imo's or Papa Johns. Thanks for the review.  
  
Noriko M. Chijinu - I am glad to hear you were waiting for an update. I hope to keep you enthralled with my writing. Thanks for the review.  
  
Daphne Pessanha - I am glad you like it. You will find out if Draco is pregnant in this part, and Harry's reaction in the next. Thanks for the review.  
  
High?D - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Micka - I am happy to be a convertor. Thanks for the review.  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver - I am glad you like how the story is going. Thanks for the review.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality - Don't worry. There will be battle scenes. What is the fun in skipping everything. There is a war on man. Thanks for the review.  
  
cRazy-GIrl-3000 - I hope you like this part as much as the last. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lady Darkness13 - I hope you like what I have decided. Thanks for the review.  
  
Snape coolgirl - Thanks for your idea. Thanks for the review.  
  
Fastidious Clarity - I am glad you like my story. There is plenty more to come. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chelsea - I am glad you were able to review. Thanks for your suggestion. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anarane Anwamane - You must be a genius like me. LOL. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shinigamis Night - I am glad you love it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Caz Malfoy - Thanks for the idea. And I am sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review.  
  
Eve27 - Don't give up yet. Magic will come up. Thanks for the review.  
  
RAiNbOwGrL22 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Benjis VIP - AU's are my favorite. Thanks for the review.  
  
LadySilvrene - I am so sorry. Thanks for the review…. I think…  
  
flack - I am glad I hold your interest. Thanks for the review.  
  
MRP1 - I hope this is not too mushy. Thanks for the review.  
  
punk14 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Pegasus - Thanks for the compliment. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jade Malame - Hope you like this part the same as the last. Thanks for the review.  
  
silverrowan - Right… Thanks for the review.  
  
LibranQueen103 - Welcome to the roller coaster that is my fics. Thanks for the review.  
  
Harry/Draco Fan - Hope this part caught you before 51. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sheree - Hope you like the part. Thanks for the review.  
  
paola - I am sorry. Thanks for the review.  
  
Tiger Eye2 - I am honored to make your list. Thanks for the review.  
  
Another World - Hope this was soon enough. Thanks for the review.  
  
The Prince and the Slave  
  
Part 25  
  
###Dream Sequence###  
  
Draco hugged himself closer to Harry. The cold morning caused him to shiver, which caused Harry to tighten his hold on him. He wasn't complaining. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the court yard, nor did he care for the dozens of people around them waiting for the king and prince to leave for war. Draco didn't want to let Harry go. The fear of him never returning scared Draco more that anything, the fear of never being in his arms gain, he'd never been so scared to loose something in his life. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay in this moment for ever.  
  
But it was not meant to be. After a few moments he felt his husbands arms start to loosen its grip on him. He new he had to let Harry go, but he couldn't get his hands to listen. It took Harry's gentleness to move him away before he could let go. Once he was a foot away from his husband, he looked up only to be met by a kiss, the kiss was gentle and sweet, but spoke volumes of the love they held for each other. Harry was the first to break the kiss and moved his mouth to hover outside of Draco's left ear. "I'll always love you Draco."  
  
A tear escaped Draco's eye. "I love you to."   
  
Harry brought a hand up to wipe the stray tear away. "I will come back to you. I promise that I will."  
  
Draco gave him a watery smile. "You had better you prat."  
  
Harry nodded softly and gave Draco another swift kiss, before he turned around and walked towards his horse. He quickly mounted and turned give a quick nod at his father, who was waiting on his horse right next to him.   
  
"I'm ready father."  
  
Both nodded in apprehensiveness and began to guide their horses towards the court yard's exit. Right before they left through the exit he turned his head one last time to look at the man he loved, and swore to himself right then. He swore that he would come back. Not for himself, but for Draco.  
  
###End Dream Sequence###  
  
Draco was brought out of his dream by a persistent shake on his shoulder. He rolled over and buried his head under the pillow, giving a muffled go away.  
  
Hermione, who had in fact been trying to wake up Draco for the past fifteen minutes, wasn't going to hear it. She had plenty of experience in getting Draco awake. It was always a morning ritual to get him to wake up. He was such a heavy sleeper. She reached down and plucked the pillow out of Draco's grasp.  
  
Draco let out a whine when he felt the warmth of his pillow, which just happened to smell like a certain someone, ripped from his hands. But once he relized that the incessant shaking on his shoulder wasn't going to go away, he peeked one eye open. He took one look at Hermione before he decided that there was no way he was going to get anymore sleep. Groggily he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head. He looked over again at Hermione. "What time is it?"  
  
Hermione smiled, glad that he was finally up. "A little after eight."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. "Eight… Why in the hell are you getting me up this early? I want to go back to bed." He said, barely audibly, and started to move his body to lie back down on the bed.  
  
Hermione wasn't going to let him get the chance, she quickly grasped Draco's hand and hauled the tired boy out of the bed. "Oh no you don't. You have to get up. We are having breakfast with the queen, and then you have your medical appointment."  
  
At the words, Medical Appointment, Draco became fully awake. He had been looking forward to this day. He was finally going to find out if he was pregnant. It had weighed heavily on his mind these past weeks. He looked back at Hermione. "Why didn't you say so? Where are my clothes?"  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "I have been trying to tell you for over fifteen minutes!" At times she wondered why she had agreed to work as a servant for Draco while the war was going on. Who was she kidding, she knew why. She and Draco had been friends since he was six and she enjoyed taking care of him. She shook her head again and pointed to the chair next to the bed that held Draco's cloths. She watched as he stripped out of his pajamas, not being ashamed of being naked in her presence, after all she had seen him naked many times.  
  
Draco quickly put on his clothes and went over and sat in front of the vanity mirror. He watched Hermione in the mirror as she walked over and grabbed a comb, gently running it through his hair. "Hermione, I am glad you decided to stay here with me while Harry is away. I would go nuts being all alone."  
  
Hermione gave him a smile. She knew that Draco hated being alone. It came from his forced isolation during most of his life. She was more than happy to be here with him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "I am happy to be able to stay with you Draco, you're my friend." She quickly finished with his hair and placed the comb on the desk. She then walked around the chair and helped Draco stand up. "Come on, Queen Lilly is probably already waiting for us." Draco nodded and walked out the door along with her.  
  
After a few moments they both came to the door leading to the dining room. Draco was the first to walk in and take noticed that Queen Lilly indeed had already arrived. He nodded in a greeting manner. "Mother."  
  
Lilly gave her son-in-law a smile. "Good morning Draco. How are you feeling today?"  
  
Draco took a seat across from the queen and watched as Hermione took a seat beside him before addressing the Queens question. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Lilly let her gaze drift from Draco to Hermione. "Did it take you long to get him up?" She knew that Draco was a very heavy sleeper and also that he usually did not get up until after ten.  
  
Hermione nodded sadly. "Yeah, over fifteen minutes today."  
  
Draco noticed the look of sympathy that the Lilly gave Hermione and let out a humph. "It's not like I am that bad."  
  
Hermione and Lilly decided not to pressure it. So Lilly decided to speak next. "Are you excited about today Draco?"  
  
Draco let out a big grin. "You bet I am! You are going to be there, right?"  
  
Lilly nodded happily. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. We will leave together as soon as we are done eating." It was then that the servants brought in the food and together the three of them started to eat pleasantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they got done eating the trio walked towards the infirmary. Draco was a bundle of nerves the whole way there. He couldn't decide what answer he wanted. Was he pregnant or not. On the one part being pregnant and feeling as a part of Harry grew inside of him was great, but if he wasn't pregnant then he could go out to the front and see him. He learned quickly these past three weeks how much he missed his husband. He let out a sigh.  
  
Apparently his sigh was heard since the queen stopped and turned towards him. She looked at him for a moment, noticing his crestfallen face. "What's the matter Draco?"  
  
Draco pondered lying to her for a moment, but remembered Harry telling him that his mother could always sniff out a lie. He bit his lip a moment, before speaking. "I guess I am just nervous is all."  
  
Lilly peered at him a moment. "Why Draco? You have been looking forward to this day."  
  
Draco started to play with a strand of his hair. It was a sure sign that he was either scared or nervous. "I know, it just I miss Harry I guess." He looked off to the side so as not to meet their eyes.  
  
Lilly placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sad smile. "I miss James and Harry. You are not alone in this. Sometimes it feels like I miss them so much that I can't even think straight. But they will be back Draco. You have my word on it."  
  
Draco gave her a short nod before they continued walking towards the infirmary. It only took them a few moments before they were actually there. Draco sat on the nearest bed with Hermione taking the chair to his left. The queen had gone off to get Madam Pomfery.  
  
When Madam Pomfery walked into the room she went straight to Draco and gave him a big smile. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Draco looked at her a moment before replying. "I am fine."  
  
Madam Pomfery could tell that Draco was nervous, so she decided against delaying. Quickly she walked over towards her table and walked back with a vile filled with a light blue liquid. "Albus left me this to test you for pregnancy. Since I have never dealt with a male pregnancy before, it's the only way I know to find out."  
  
Draco eyed the liquid in the vial. "Do I have to drink it?"  
  
Madam Pomfery held back an amused smile. "No, you don't have to drink it, in fact, the only thing I need is a little bit of your blood."  
  
Draco's pale face got even paler and he squeaked out a response. "Blood!"  
  
Madam Pomfery looked to the queen for a moment before turning her gaze back to Draco. "Yes, just a little drop of blood. All I will need to do is prick your finger with this." She held up a sewing needle that she had sterilized earlier.  
  
Draco shook his head frantically. "No way. I am NOT giving you any of my blood." He started to get off the bed, but he was stopped by a hand on both of his arms. To his right was Hermione and to his left was Queen Lilly.  
  
Queen Lilly sent him a mild glare. "Oh no you don't. You are going to sit there and take this test. Do you understand me?"  
  
Draco let out a gulp and sent a pleading look to Hermione. To his disappointment he was only met with the side of Hermione's face. It was obvious that Hermione was not going to look him in the eye in order to keep herself from buckling. Desperate he sent his now pleading gaze to the nurse herself.  
  
Madam Pomfery met his stare evenly with a cool gaze. Through her nursing experiences she had learned to not let looks stop her from doing anything. She had to, if she was going to take care of Harry. He always used to use looks on her to get his way. At first he succeeded, but it didn't take long for her to become immune. After a moment Draco sighed and turned his body towards Hermione, who wrapped him up in a hug.  
  
Madam Pomfery reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand. She felt how clammy it was and felt the slight shivers run down him. She didn't know why Draco was acting like this, but one look at Hermione and she held her peace. The nurse quickly pricked the tip of one of Draco's fingers, ignoring the flinch that came from the blonde, and held the finger over the vile of liquid.  
  
After a moment a single drop of blood dropped into the liquid below. She moved the vile away and pressed a cloth to Draco's finger to let the blood clot. She then proceeded to put a cap on the vile and started to shake it. "The moment of truth."  
  
Everyone looked at the liquid in the vial, including Draco. After a moment the light blue liquid started to change colors. It went from light blue to orange then to pink and finally it stopped at a deep blue color. Draco looked from the now dark blue liquid to the nurse. "What does it mean?"  
  
Madam Pomfery gave him a big grin. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."  
  
Draco broke out into a grin and was quickly enveloped into a hug from both Hermione and Queen Lilly. He was being congratulated from both sides, but his thoughts were on the little life growing inside of him. He placed his hand over his belly and gave it a few light pats. He couldn't wait to meet his child. All his doubts that he had the last few weeks, quickly evaporated.   
  
He sat patiently through an hour long lecture from madam Pomfery about eating habits, and medical check ups. Finally after an hour he was able to slip away from the group to go write a letter to his husband. Once he was out of the room Madam Pomfery turned to Hermione. "Hermione, why was Draco so scared about his blood?"  
  
Queen Lilly's interest was peaked as well and she looked from Madam Pomfrey to Hermione, she sat there a moment before answering. "When Draco was young, he had a problem with his blood not clotting, he almost died one time when he had a nose bleed. But he grew out of it eventually; he is still scared that he will bleed to death."   
  
All three ladies cast sympathetic looks towards the infirmary door. All three of them made a vow that they would make Draco's pregnancy as easy as possible. On the other side of the castle, Draco was writing a much expected letter to Harry. But he couldn't help but wonder, what was happening on the front?  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Teaser:   
  
Harry looked out among the soon to be bloody battlefield. There was thousands of troops on each side. He knew that many good men were going to die today. 


	27. Part 26

A/N: I am very sorry for the long delay. Been a very bush year. New parts will be faster from now on. 

The Prince and the Slave

Part 26

Prince Harry Potter walked among the sea of white tents, nodding at the various soldiers sitting around fires as he walked by. He was on his way to the command tent to go over the plans for tomorrow's battle. They had been away from home for over six weeks now and even though he only new his husband for a short time he still missed him greatly.

Sighing to himself he stopped out side of the command tent and nodded to the two guards who had escorted him, before entering the tent. The tent itself was one of the biggest. It was a couple of stories high and one could easily fit a cabin inside, and was broken off into about 3 different compartments. Turning to the left he pulled the flat aside and stepped into the room.

The room was pretty bare. One of the main pieces of furniture that it had was a round table and some chairs. Currently the round table had a map on top of it with his father and his generals above it, pointing out several things. He let out a small cough to make himself know.

It was King James who noticed him first. He gave a smile to his son. "Ah Harry, there you are. We have been waiting for you."

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. He was over half an hour late, but he couldn't leave the post center until he knew for sure that Draco had not sent him a letter. He had been worried as well as anxious to find any news of Draco's expectant pregnancy. "I apologize for being late; I was at the post center."

James nodded his head. He had figured as much. Harry spent a lot of time there the last couple of days hoping to receive a letter from Draco. To tell the truth even he was getting anxious to know. "Any news?" He didn't need an answer. The dejected look on his son's face said enough. "I am sure we will here from him any day now. In the meantime, please join us."

Harry walked over to the table and looked down at the map. It was a map of the 5 kingdoms. There were marks all over it, showing troop locations, especially in Slytherin. The country of Slytherin itself is in the shape of a long S. Probably one of the reasons it got its name. He watched as Sirius brought his finger down to point at a spot on the map.

"As you can see we are here, twenty miles west of the capital of Slytherin." He waited a moment to make sure everyone saw where he was pointing. He moved his finger a little to the right. "Here is where the Enemy army is at. They are directly between the capital and us. We are to meet them in a valley two miles from here tomorrow morning." He sat back to see if there was any questions.

James looked at the map a moment before turning to Remus. "Remus can your scouts tell us of its size?"

Remus scratched his head and looked down at some papers he had brought. "Our best estimate is 45,000. With a mixture of Calvary, foot soldiers, and archers."

James nodded his head. "Sirius what is the estimate of our army's strength."

Sirius let out a sigh. "That's one problem. Our strength is around 37,000 men, much fewer."

"Where are the armies of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

Remus pointed to a spot at the north and then a spot at the south. "They are on our flanks. Ravenclaw is in the north. They engaged an army there and won, but lost about 10,000 men. They control the northern ports and trade center. In the south Hufflepuff is marching towards the lowlands and farms, trying to block any food from making it outside the area. So far they have not met any stiff resistance."

James stroked his chin. "So we are not going to able to get any help from them. We will have to do this alone." He turned once again to Remus. "Is the enemy army composed of any Slytherin?"

Remus nodded his head. "It appears that there are currently 15,000 Slytherin's opposing us. Our army consists of around 7,000."

James looked at the map. "If there was only a way to get them to come to our side." He let out a sigh. He knew it was no use. They had already tried several times to get the favor of the rest of the Slytherin army, but it was to no avail. He was about to move on to another subject when one of the guards entered the room. He stood up straight and looked at the man. "Yes?" Immediately all eyes were on the soldier.

The soldier bowed down to the king. "My apologize my lord. I know you did not want to be disturbed, but an urgent message has arrived for the prince. I know he has been most anxiously waiting, so I decided to rush it right over."

Harry had only heard the first half of what the soldier said before he rushed over and grabbed the letter out of the soldiers grasp. Once he noticed whom it was from he gave the guard a big hug, much to the amusement of the others and the shock of the guard. Harry thanked the guard and waited for him to leave. He just stared down at the envelope in his hands.

King James and the rest had watched Harry stare at the envelope for about 5 minutes before Sirius said something. "Well, are you going to open it or not?"

That seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughts. He quickly unsealed the envelope and started reading the letter. The others in the room watched the prince's expression the whole time, trying to get a clue as to what the news was. After only a few minutes they got their answer. Harry broke out into one of the biggest grins imaginable and let out a loud laugh. He looked everyone in the eye before speaking. "I am going to be a father."

This got chuckles from those in the room. Remus could help but tease. "My god Harry, you knocked up your husband within a week?" Remus was glad to see Harry's face turn red.

Sirius saw the redness in his godson's cheeks and couldn't help himself. He started walking towards Harry. "Harry Potter and his super sperm." He saw the shocked look take place upon his godson's face. He saw the laughter in the kings' and Remus' eyes. He nodded his head at them. "Yup, Harry Potter and his super sperm." Then he had a quick thought and broke out onto a small song. "Harry Potter and his super sperm. See it swimming here and there. Seeking.. Gakk!." Sirius felt a body crash into his and he found himself sprawled on the ground with his godson straddling his chest.

Harry gave Sirius a heated glare. "Stop it Sirius."

Sirius let a small chuckle. "Alright little prongs… Alright."

Harry slowly got off his godfather. He was embraced by the arms of his father. He turned and embraced him back. He knew that they would celebrate tonight. It would give a perfect morale boost to the troops.

………………………

Prince Harry Potter looked out upon the soon to be bloody battlefield. The place itself was actually a small valley. Gryffindor held one side, while the armies of Slytherin and the Dark Kingdom held the other. He knew that soon many good men would die. He surveyed the troops under his fathers' command. The Gryffindor troops were dressed in red and gold, his country's colors. In the front line the soldiers were dressed in the Green and Silver of Slytherin.

It was an ongoing argument between his father and Severus. The king had finally conceded and issued orders that allowed the Slytherin troops that had joined Gryffindor to be the front line troops. The insisted that they be the first into battle so they could help to liberate the country. The news of Draco's pregnancy only helped to infuse a strict loyalty and a since of pride with them.

Both armies had spent last night celebrating the news of the pregnancy. His father had been a little worried that it might wear down the soldiers, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Despite their forces being out numbered, the moral was very high. On the other side of the battlefield it appeared that the Slytherin troops were also the front line soldiers of the dark army. The only difference in the uniform between the enemy Slytherin's and their allies was a white piece of cloth that was wrapped around their upper arms. Behind them was the army of Lord Voldemort, dressed in Black and White.

He was brought out of his observations by his father's voice talking to Dumbledore. "Albus, did you place the spell on Harry?" Albus gave his long gray beard one stroke before nodding his head.

"Yes your majesty. I have set the spell so that it will transport the prince a mile away if his life gets in any mortal danger. Sadly this is the farthest the spell will transport."

James nodded his head and looked at his son's frowning face. "Harry, I know you did not like the spell being placed on you. It is for the greater good. You are my heir and you have a child on the way. Promise me that if this battle turns bad that you will ride towards Gryffindor and not look back."

Harry saw the pleading in his father's eyes. This was a long argument that they had been having the whole time they had been in slytherin. Harry did not want to desert his father, but had finally conceded. He nodded his head. "I promise father."

The king was about to respond when he saw Sirius riding towards him with Remus. They were the top two generals of the Army of Gryffindor. They were soon joined by Severus. He had been appointed as General of the Slytherin portion of the army. He rode over so that he was next to Harry. "Prince Harry, I have something for you from Draco."

This immediately got Harry's attention. "What?"

Severus reached into his chest-plated armor and pulled out a small bag, handing it to Harry. "Draco wanted you to have this when you went into battle."

Harry carefully opened the small bag and turned it upside down. He was surprised by what fell out. It was a lock of his husband's hair. He grasped it in his palm and brought it up to nose and took a deep breath. He could smell Draco's scent upon it. He carefully placed the lock of hair in his uniform so as not to loose it. He then looked at Severus. "Thank you."

Severus nodded his head and turned back towards the king. "Are you ready?" James nodded his head and motioned for the rest to follow them. Sirius picked up a white flag and rode just ahead of the king to show as a sign of truce. Together the 5 of them rode out to the middle of the soon to be battlefield. They were joined shortly by the congregation from the enemy army, which only consisted of two men. One wore Silver and Green while the other Black and White.

The two sides stared at each other until the king started talking. "I am King James of Gryffindor. To my right are Generals Black and Lupin in command of my forces and General Snape in charge of the Slytherin army." He then nodded towards Harry. "And this is my son, Prince Harry." No one missed the glare that was shot at both Severus and Harry by the slytherin general.

The General wearing Black and White spoke for the other side. "I am General LeStrange and this is my Slytherin counter part General Gregory Goyle."

James nodded at both of them before getting down to business. "I am offering you and your army the chance to leave in peace. Move away from the path to the capital and promises to fight no longer in this war and we shall spare you."

General LeStrange let out a rough laugh. "You must be joking. I came out here for your surrender. You are grossly out numbered. Your allies to far away to assist you, and to top it off a good portion of your force are traitors."

At the last comment Severus could hold it no longer. He glared at General Goyle. "You are the traitors. We are serving the rightful heir of Slytherin."

Goyle for his part was not intimidated. "And what heir is this. A Potter? You would have us give our country to the likes of them. They are only waiting a time to dispose of Prince Draco so they can keep both countries for themselves. This farce marriage is just one step in that direction."

Severus knew he had one piece of information that the traitor did not. "Prince Draco is with child."

Goyle only had shock on his face for a few minutes before turning his head away. "It matters not. All that matters is Slytherin will be better with the Dark lord as our leader."

King James felt his stomach sink. He had half hoped that the enemy army would take his offer and disperse saving many a life. He looked towards General LeStrange. "Is this your feeling as well?"

The general gave the king a cruel smile and nodded his head. James let out a sigh. "Then our armies shall meet this day to decide this for us." With that the King led them back to their army.

Once they were back James turned to Ron, who had just joined them. "Ron, I want you to promises me that you will watch Harry for me."

Ron nodded his head. "With my life sir."

The king and the generals were in fact behind the army, and would not take in personal combat unless needed. But in the event that things turned bad they would be needed. James looked once more out onto the battlefield before bowing his head and offering a prayer. The others joined in. Once done James look to Sirius. "Archers!"

Sirius yelled out for archers and the order was passed down through the army. An entire row of soldier quickly came to the front of the lines. They were a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The all ready their bows and aimed, awaiting the orders from the king to fire.

James looked once more to the enemy army seeing their archers read as well. Lightly under his breath he spoke to Harry. "So it begins." He then yelled out to the army. "Shoot."

As one both armies let their arrows fly. The soldiers quickly ducking behind their shields in a vain effort to protect themselves. The arrows passed each other in the air, some colliding and falling to the ground due to the sheer numbers. When they were about 100 feet from hitting their troops Albus walked forward and raised his staff. With a quick word lightning shot out of the staff and collided with most of the inborn arrows, vaporizing them. The few he didn't get fell into the ranks of their soldiers causing little causality.

The enemy had no such protection and the Gryffindor arrows found their target. It looked as if hundreds of the enemy had fallen. James quickly issued the order for the infantry to advance while the archers continued to pour arrows into the enemy. Harry watched as the two sides came closer and closer. Their soldiers, now out of the range of Albus's ward were now taking heavy causalities. Once they two armies were 100 yards apart the arrows stopped, as neither side wanted to hit their own troops.

Harry counted down the yards as the two sides came at each other. At 75 yards the two armies broke out into a run. Harry watched and waited for the two to meet. It was like two giant waves racing towards each other. He was shocked though when the gap narrowed to around 25 yards when the enemy Slytherin's abruptly stopped and turned around before into the dark forces.  
Harry stood their shocked. The Slytherin's had joined their forces. All of them. They were now turning against their supposed allies. The Gryffindor army had stopped in a moment of confusion but the Slytherin's at the head of the lines continued on, as though they knew this would happen. They quickly jointed their brothers in the battle. After a short pause the Gryffindor army followed suite.

Harry could not believe this turn of events and judging by the look on his fathers face it was a shock to him as well. King James turned a disbelief look towards Severus only to be met with an amused smirk. Shaking his head he turned to his son. "Harry, there is an old saying that my father told me once. Never underestimate a Slytherin."

Harry took the knowledge to heart, well aware that his husband was a slytherin. He knew that his husband could be sneaky at times. He turned his attention back to the battle. It was practically a massacre. With their own allies turning against them the Dark Army was retreating. The door now lay open to the slytherin capital, and from there, started the invasion of the dark kingdom.

TBC…

Please Review!

Be sure to join my Mailing List to be able to see parts first. Look on my profile page for the link.


	28. Part 27

The Prince and the Slave

By: Shinri

Chapter 27

_6 MONTHS LATER_

Hermione sat and watched as Draco paced back and forth in the entrance hall of Gryphindor Castle. She could barely believe that it had been over 7 months since their lives had changed so much. Sometimes, she still felt overwhelmed by it; and, she knew that if she had those feelings that Draco's must be much worst. In those first few months, he had gone from having the world at his fingertips to being a slave and now he was 7 months pregnant with the child of Harry Potter. She chuckled to herself at the thought. Who in their right mind would have thought such a thing a year ago?

At her chuckle, Draco stopped his pacing and put his hand on his bulging belly for support. "What are you laughing about?"

Hermione gave another small chuckled before answering. "Just thinking about how much has changed. Could you have imagined what we would have said a year ago if someone said all this would happen?"

Draco gave a snort and a small chuckle of his own before moving to the side of the hall to sit next to his lifetime friend. "True, imagine what my father would have said."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco dropped his head and closed his eyes. Hermione knew without words what Draco was feeling now. Even with a Father who had betrayed him to the dark lord, Draco still felt a deep sadness at his loss and not more than a little guilt about his parent's death. She placed her arms around him and held him for a moment, being careful not to press much into his belly. "It's okay Draco. Don't think of it today. Today is a happy day for you."

The prince sniffed back a tear before taking a deep breath and trying to get his emotions under control. Pregnancy sucked that way and he knew he owed a lot to Hermione. He had heard her talking to the queen on several occasions about his heavy mood swings, and he happened to agree with her. Of course, he would not admit to such a thing, but there were times when his emotions felt like they were going everywhere at once. But, he knew she was right about the happy day. And, just the thought of what the day would bring made him smile all over again. "I can't believe he is coming home. Even if it is only for a couple weeks, it will be nice to see him." Yes. His Harry was coming home.

The war had progressed well in the past months with all of Slytherin falling under their control. It was still a touchy subject with him about not being allowed to visit his former home. But, the Queen had said no each time and had even went as far as having his husband write him absolutely forbidding him to leave the castle. He knew he must have been a right bear for days afterwards, and he did notice how the servants went out of their way to avoid him. But still, Harry was coming home.

--

Harry Potter was riding on his horse next to his godfather Sirius. The war was progressing well. In the last months they had taken all of Slytherin and most of the Dark Kingdom as well. They now laid siege to the Capital of the Dark Kingdom, but all knew that it would take many months to take the city as the city was well supplied. But enough of that, for right now he was so excited. He was already in the town riding towards the castle and could hardly wait. It had been a long 7 months without Draco by his side. It was true that he really did not know Draco for long before he left but he knew in his heart how much he loved him. He kept playing pictures over and over in his mind about what Draco must look like now with his belly swollen with his child. The thought of a heavily pregnant Draco aroused him a bit and he took a deep breath to keep himself under control. But, he was brought out of his thoughts by a laugh from beside him. Turning his head to his godfather to see what was so funny, he almost dreaded asking the question, "What?"

Sirius gave Harry a smirk and let out another laugh before answering, "Just the look on your face. There was no doubt, what you were thinking. Missing your husband, huh?" He watched Harry's face turn red and knew it was embarrassment and not anger that drove it. "It will do good for you to get laid."

Harry almost fell off his horse at the last comment from Sirius's mouth. He could not even formulate a response. He felt like his face was going to explode it turned so red. Deciding not even to answer, he put his head high in the air and gave his horse a light tap trying to make it to the castle as soon as possible. Two reasons drove him now. One was to see his husband and the second was to get away from Sirius. He ignored the chuckled from behind as his godfather followed.

--

Hermione let out a sigh as Draco once again got up and started to pace the hallway. There was no use. She had already tried to get him to sit and relax 5 times to no avail. She watched as he stopped and placed his hand over his belly and let out a smile. She knew what that meant. Ever since the baby started moving she often found Draco standing somewhere with a smile and a hand covering his abdomen. She also knew of his doubts. It had taken her hours last night to convince Draco that Harry would not find him fat. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Draco was not an entirely vain person, but he did have his moments. She was brought out of her thoughts when the queen arrived.

Queen Lilly stopped in front of Draco and looked at him a moment before smiling. "They are here." No sooner than the words were said, she was met with the back of her son in law as he started walking as fast as he could towards the main doors. She nodded at the guards and they followed to make sure he stayed safe. She turned around to head back to her rooms when Hermione stopped her.

"Are you not going to greet Harry?"

The Queen smiled at the lady who in the past few months she had grown to love. Many a night the two sat and talked about different things, and it was a great distraction from her constant worry of her son's and husband's well being. "No. Harry will seek me out later. Right now, I am sure there is someone else he is more looking forward to meeting." With a smile, she continued on her way.

--

Harry raced into the main gate of the castle and quickly handed a servant the rains to his horse. He could already see Draco moving towards him and he rushed to meet him halfway through the courtyard. It only took a moment for him to have a sobbing blonde in his arms and he buried his head into blonde locks and inhaled. "I missed you so much baby."

Draco attempted to get his emotions under control and was barely able to choke out a response, "Me too."

After a few moments, Harry pulled back so that he could look at Draco better. He looked from the ruffled blonde hair down the beautiful face of his husband and stopped when he came to Draco's belly. He stared at it for an over a moment, unable to take his eyes off it. He let out a smile and looked into Draco's eyes, easily seeing the doubt in them. He made sure to put that aside quickly by placing his lips upon his.

The kiss was powerful to Draco. He missed it so much. The way Harry dominated his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and gave everything he could into the kiss, trying with all his might to express every emotion he felt in these past months in it. They both broke for air before delving back in again. Draco felt Harry run his hand down his side before moving in front to lie on his swollen abdomen. They both could have stayed there forever but a loud whistle startled them apart. Harry groaned and Draco, face flushed looked to his right to see none other than a grinning Sirius. Trying to gather his composure, he nodded towards the man, "Sirius."

Sirius could not help the grin and looked at both of them. "Get a room you two. Although, I think the servants are enjoying the show."

Harry watched Draco color in embarrassment and cover his face with his hands. He turned towards Sirius, "SIRIUS, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's true."

Harry let out a huff before taking Draco's hand and leading them towards the castle. Stopping at the door, he turned again to his smiling godfather, "Tell mother I will see her at dinner. Me and Draco are going to our room to talk." He turned and made a point to ignore Sirius

"Yea right. Talk my foot."

Draco was happy to be dragged away from that embarrassing situation. Never in his life had he met a man so weird. They had just stepped into their room when he felt himself pushed against the wall and Harry was again claiming his lips. Groaning he opened his mouth and lets his tongue dance with his husbands. He felt Harry's hands move to the buttons of his shirt trying to remove it. After hearing a huff of annoyance, he let out a gasp as the shirt was ripped open and buttons went flying. "Harry!"

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Yes?" It was all he could do before his eyes locked onto Draco's now bare abdomen. He went to his knees in front of it and reached his hand out slowly to lie on it. "Wow. I can't believe there is a baby in there growing right now." He let his hand slide along wanting to feel every inch. He looked up at Draco's face. "You are so perfect. You know that right?"

After hearing his husband's words Draco smiled and helped his husband stand before letting out a sniff. "Off course I am perfect. I am after all a Malfoy."

Harry gave Draco's lips a quick kiss. "You mean Potter."

Draco sent Harry a quick glare. "Fine. Potter. But part of me will always be a Malfoy."

Harry gave Draco a hug. "I really did miss you, you know."

"I know."

Harry smiled into Draco's hair and pulled back for yet another kiss. "Is there anything I can do for you love? Just name it."

Draco stepped back and did a little cough behind his hand. "There is something."

Harry looked concerned. "What? Just name it."

Draco felt the heat start on his face while he tried to think of a way to say what he really wanted. "This pregnancy causes a lot of moods. I-"

Harry was quick to cut him off. "I know love. My Dad told me all about it."

"What do you mean your Father told you all about it?" Draco was a bit ticked but tried to calm himself down so as not to fly off the handle. It would not do good to get in a row right now. That could wait to after.

Harry quickly held his hands up. "Nothing bad. Dad just told me about when mom was pregnant with me. That's all." Harry saw the slight nod of Draco's head. "What was it that you needed?"

Draco thought it over one more moment before trying a different tactic. He walked slowly to close the gap to Harry and ran his fingertip down his husband's chest while giving him a sexy smirk. "Surly you can figure it out." He then took his finger and stuck it in his mouth sucking lightly.

Harry did not need a translator and immediately felt himself harden. He was just about to pounce when he had a thought. "What about the baby?"

"Don't be an idiot. Of course, it won't. Damit, I have needs. Now come and fix them now. This is your entire fault. You just had to go and get me pregnant and leave me with all of these urges and moods. And right now I want sex. And you are going to give it to me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Draco took several breaths to calm himself. He would be damned if he admitted to Harry that he did have a talk about sex with Madam Pomfrey as he was also worried about the baby.

Harry was quick to snap to with the order and covered the blonde's lips with his.

--

Draco woke with a pleasant ach in his bottom and shifted a bit. He smiled as he thought about earlier. The first time was quick and needy, by both of them, but after that, Harry truly made love to him, slowly and lovingly. He had fallen asleep with Harry spooned around his back. It only took a second for him to realize that those arms were no longer around him. Looking towards the side of the bed, he was shocked to see Harry sitting on a backward chair with his head resting on the top of it staring at him. "What?"

Harry gave Draco a small smile. "Just watching you sleep. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Draco let out a small gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Harry crawled on the bed to get closer to his love. "Did I hurt you earlier?" The only answer he got was when Draco took his hand and placed it on his belly. He gave Draco a confused look until he felt it. He let out gasp at the small hit. He broke into a big grin. "Wow. That's him. Isn't it?"

Draco let out a small laugh at the wonder in his husbands face. "Yes. That's her."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Her? I think not. This is going to be a boy."

Draco shook his head and stuck out his tongue. "Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!!"

"GIRL!!!"

They both stopped and looked at each other before they started laughing together. Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Do you really want a girl?"

Draco thought on it. "I will love a boy or a girl. It really doesn't matter. I can't decide. One day I think boy and the next girl."

"I do have a good solution to this."

Draco could tell by the smirk on Harry's face that he may not like the answer. "What?"

Harry lay down beside him and put his forehead onto Draco's so they both were lying on their side. "We will just have to have both a boy and a girl."

Draco snorted at this comment. "Oh please. You can't control that. For all we know I could have 5 boys."

Harry smiled. "Then we will just have to have 6 then, won't we."

Laughing Draco rolled moved over to the side of the bed and worked his legs into his loose pants. "You would like that wouldn't you. Just keep me pregnant all the time."

Harry smirked and helped Draco lace his pants, as he could not do it over his bulging belly. "That's the plan."

Shaking his head Draco grabbed his brush and stood in front of the full-length mirror that was in their quarters. It was a gift from one of the Slytherin Governors to him. He turned towards his husband and stuck his tongue out at him. "You can try." He then turned back to the Mirror to see what he was doing but stopped and gasped. It was not his reflection in the mirror. He dropped the brush onto the floor alerting Harry who was standing on the other side of the room putting his own pants on.

Harry heard the brush drop and quickly turned his body to make sure Draco was ok. He stopped for a second at the site. There was a man with red eyes looking at them from the mirror. And Draco was close to it. "DRACO, GET AWAY FROM…" it was too late. All at once, the man in the mirror reached into the room through the mirror and dragged his husband into it. He ran towards the mirror but found that he could not get inside. He dropped to his knees and watched as the man turned Draco towards Harry, while holding a knife to his husband belly. He saw the tears of terror running down Draco's face before looking at the person who was holding him captive. "What do you want? Release him at once."

"I was waiting for you to arrive before I made my move prince." The figure let out a cold laugh. "I really did enjoy the show. Maybe I should take a little taste." The figure ran his tongue along Draco's cheek, which caused a broken sob to come from Draco.

"STOP IT." Harry banged his fist on the glassy surface. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The figure let out another laugh. "Oh, I will leave him alone for now. But whether he stays in one piece is up to you. Tell your father to leave my country."

Harry gasped. "Voldemort!"

Voldemort gave him a smile. "Yes prince. I will give you one month to move your troops from my country. If not… Well…" To prove his point he pressed the blade a bit into Draco's stomach and caused a small stream of blood to leak along where the knife was pressed. "I take it you get my point?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, just please don't hurt him. I will talk to my father as soon as I can. Just please don't hurt him. Promise me you won't. Promise me you will give him back." Harry pleaded.

"I make no promises as to his health. As long as he behaves, he will be unharmed. And, I will return him once you are gone from my country. But, the baby is mine. Let's call him insurance. Bye prince. Remember… One month." With that, he disappeared, taking Draco with him.

TBC…

A/N: Please review. Its been awhile and I want to make sure I can still write.


End file.
